The Wolf Pack
by Pt29646
Summary: A revised version of the story written for NaNoWriMo. It's a What Happened Next for the Cartwrights following the marriage of Will and Laura. They have moved to the Running D, but life is difficult for them. Will turns to his Uncle Ben and cousins for help. Just when he thinks things can't get worse, werewolves show up.
1. Chapter 1

Will Cartwright rode up to the big house and dismounted from his stallion, Dealer. He knocked on the door, and stepped back as his uncle, Ben Cartwright, opened it. He looked surprised to see his nephew. "Will, come in. Is everything all right?"

Will stepped inside. "Hello, Ben." He stood with his hat in his hands as his cousins, Hoss and Joe, looked up from their checkers game. Ben put his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Come in and have a seat, Will. Tell us how everything is going."

Will moved further into the room, and turned his hat in his hands. "Hello, Hoss, Joe." They nodded to him but didn't speak.

Ben waited for Will to tell the reason for his visit, but when Will remained silent, he said, "I'll ask Hop Sing to make us some coffee." He left the room, and Hoss and Joe stopped their game and stood up. They stared at him for a moment, and then Hoss asked, "How are you, Will?"

Very polite, Will thought. They still haven't forgiven me for taking Laura away from Adam. Aloud, he said, "I'm well, thank you. How are you?"

"We're fine - just fine," said Hoss. He tried to smile, but just couldn't quite manage it.

"How's Adam?" Will felt guilty about the way things had happened, but he and Laura had fallen in love. They hadn't meant it to happen, but Adam had been busy - building a new house as a surprise for Laura, as it turned out - and Ben had asked Will to help her with business at the Running D. He'd been attracted by her delicate porcelain beauty, her helplessness, and her gentle ways. He'd enjoyed being with her and Peggy - joined them for picnics, taken them for rides, and listened to Laura and soothed her fears. She had been a good listener, too. Whenever they talked, she looked up at him with her blue eyes and made him feel confident in himself and protective of her.

"He's doing well, Will." Joe answered this time. "He's gone to San Francisco to see a doctor there about his back."

Will looked away. Adam had fallen from the roof of the house he'd been building for Laura and seriously injured his back. He'd been confined to a wheelchair for weeks, and then had forced himself to walk to prove to Laura that he didn't need her to care for him, that he released her from their engagement so that she could marry Will. Will had seen the expression on Adam's face that day. It had been agony for him, but he'd forced himself up from the wheelchair, and taken a few painful steps. Laura had run to Will then, and he'd caught her in his arms. They had ridden away in their wagon while Adam had limped into the house with his father's help.

"Is he still having trouble?" Will asked.

"Yes." Joe's answer was short.

To everyone's relief, Ben returned with the coffee. "Well, what have I missed?" he asked. He was trying to put a good face on their first meeting with Will since he and Laura had married, but it was hard with the tension in the room.

"Nothing, Pa," said Joe. "We were just making small talk." He faked a yawn. "I'm sorry, Will, but I'm very tired and I have an early day tomorrow. I'll say goodnight." He turned and went up the stairs without another word.

Hoss watched him go, and then turned to his cousin. "I'm worn out, too,Will. It's good to see you again." He followed Joe up the stairs, and Ben and Will were left staring at each other.

Ben began to apologize. "I'm sorry, Will..."

Will waved his words aside. "No, Ben, it's late for a visit, but I - I don't know what to do. I'm sorry to bother you, but there isn't anyone else." He walked over to the settee and sank down with a sigh. Ben poured the coffee, handed a cup to Will, and then taking a cup for himself, sat down in his favorite chair and waited for Will to explain the reason for his visit.

Now that they were alone, Will seemed to be at a loss for words. He sipped his coffee and wondered how to begin. Ben finally broke the silence.

"How are things at the Running D?"

"Things aren't going well. We have a small cattle herd, and over the past few weeks, a wolf pack has been killing them off. ."

"It's unusual for a pack to be attacking cattle this time of year," he said.

"I know. Have you had any trouble here?"

"The hands haven't said anything, and we haven't seen any signs of wolves. Well, Hoss can track anything. Tomorrow we'll go over to the Running D and see if we can find the pack's trail. Was that all?"

Will kept his seat and stared into his cup as if he could find the words there. "No, no, it isn't, Ben." He looked up at his uncle. "My marriage was a mistake. I'm going to leave Laura and let her get a divorce."

Ben took a deep breath. "Will, have you really thought about what you'll be doing to Laura and Peggy - and yourself?"

"That's all I've thought about for the past two months. I love Peggy as if she were my own child, and I hate the thought of leaving her, but Laura...well, Laura and I just can't get along."

"Will, you're newlyweds. You've never been married before, and Laura's first marriage was unhappy. Maybe you're expecting too much from each other. Every couple has periods of trouble." Ben was truly shocked at Will's decision. "You have to give each other a chance to adjust, give the marriage time and effort."

Will stood up and began to pace. "Laura still loves Adam - I was just a crush - the equivalent of a schoolgirl crush." He spoke bitterly. He walked over to the fireplace and stood looking down at the flames.

"Why do you think she feels -"

"She told me so," Will cut Ben's words off. "She's told me several times as a matter of sorry fact."

"Oh, Will." Ben got up and stood next to his nephew with his arm around his shoulders. "She just spoke out of anger. She didn't mean it."

Will shook his head, and turned to face Ben. "My mind is made up. I'm going to wait until spring before I leave. I want to make certain that Peggy and Laura are safe through the fall and winter." He took a deep breath and sighed. "I wish..." he broke off. "I appreciate everything you've done for me, Ben, everything you tried to do for me." He turned and left without another word.

Ben picked up the cups and took them to the kitchen. He was washing them when Hoss and Joe joined him in the kitchen. "So things aren't working out for cousin Will and Laura?" Joe sneered.

Ben turned on him sharply. "Don't speak that way, Joe! No matter what you think of Will or Laura or the way they treated Adam, this is a tragedy, and an innocent child is involved!"

"I'm sorry, Pa. I didn't think of Peggy, but it's hard to forgive Laura and Will for hurting Adam." Joe looked contrite.

Hoss had picked up a towel and dried the cups and coffee pot. "We heard everything, Pa. I reckon we better get to bed so we can get up early to help Will track that wolf pack tomorrow."

**...**

As Will cut across the Ponderosa towards the Running D, he heard the howls of wolves running behind him. He bent over Dealer's neck, and dug his heels into the big horse's sides. Dealer moved to a hard gallop. The stallion was as frightened of the wolves as Will, and didn't need encouragement to run full out. They jumped the fence separating the Running D from the Ponderosa, and Will managed to hang on. The wolves followed them over the fence easily. Will glanced over his shoulder, and saw that the pack was getting closer. As he turned back to face the road, he saw wolves coming out of the woods ahead of them. He urged his horse on, hoping the wolves would get out of his way or that Dealer would trample them as they ran.

He turned Dealer off the road, and heard jaws snapping at his heels. Then he felt a sharp pain as one wolf, faster than the rest, sank its teeth into his leg. He kicked it off, and managed to stay on Dealer. Then another wolf gave a leap and bit into Dealer's hind leg. The horse gave a terrible scream and fell. Will went flying through the air, striking a tree, and landing unconscious on the ground. The wolf pack circled the fallen horse, and, as he screamed one last time, they moved in for the kill.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cartwrights were eating breakfast when they heard a wagon pull up. Hop Sing hurried to answer the door, and stood back to let Laura Cartwright enter. "Is he here?" she demanded. There were circles under her eyes, her hair was disheveled, and her dress was wrinkled, as if she'd slept in it.

The men stood when she entered, and looked bewildered at her question. She asked again. "Will - is Will here? He didn't come home last night, and I know he was coming over here to talk with you. Is he here?" Her voice was high-pitched and shaking. She sounded on the verge of hysteria.

Ben strode forward, and taking her by the arm, settled her on the settee. Hop Sing came forward. "I will make Miss a cup of tea." He went back to the kitchen but left the door open so he could hear what was being said in the great room.

Ben sat down on the table in front of her, and took her hands in his. "Laura, Will was here last night, but he left for home after a few minutes. He didn't stay long. Hoss, Joe, and I were just getting ready to ride over to your place to help him track a wolf pack."

"Wolves!" Laura shrieked, and her face turned white. "He never came home last night. Maybe the wolves got him." She doubled over with her face in her hands and began to sob. "What will happen to me?"

"It's all right, Laura." Ben tried to reassure her, but he had a bad feeling about his nephew's possible fate. "We'll go out and find him. I'm sure he's all right." Ben looked around. "Um - where is Peggy?"

For the first time Laura seemed to give a thought to her small daughter. "Oh, she's at home. She was still asleep, and I left her in bed."

Hop Sing came in with a cup of tea for her, and she sipped it. Ben looked up and thanked Hop Sing. "Mr. Cartwright, I can take the buggy and go over and fetch Peggy, if you wish."

Ben nodded. "I think that's a good idea. Laura, you stay here and rest. Hoss, Joe, and I will go out and find Will. I'm sure he's all right - he knows how to take care of himself." He looked up to see Hoss buckling on his gun belt.

"Joe's saddling our horses right now, Pa. I'll get the buggy for Hop Sing." Hoss looked at Laura. "Don't worry, Laura. Will's fine, I'm sure. He probably had to camp out last night. Dealer might have pulled up lame or thrown a shoe."

Ben piled a few pillows at one end of the settee, and helped Laura lie down. "Just stay here and rest. You couldn't have gotten much sleep last night. We'll take care of everything." He covered her with a blanket.

Laura smiled up at him. "Thank you, Ben. I feel much better now." She closed her eyes, and as she drifted off, he heard her murmur, "I should have married Adam."

Hop Sing whispered, "I put some hartshorn in her tea to calm her. She will sleep for a few hours."

Ben looked down at her, grateful that Adam hadn't married her. Helpless and shallow, she was more child than woman, and he doubted that she would ever grow up. He couldn't imagine Elizabeth, Inger, or Marie leaving a small child alone in a big house. The door opened, and Joe announced, "The horses are ready, Pa. Hop Sing, Hoss has the buggy ready for you."

...

They picked up Will's trail almost immediately and followed it easily. "He took the shortcut over the Ponderosa instead of going around by the road," Hoss told Ben and Joe. As they tracked him, Hoss pulled up suddenly and dismounted. "What is it, son?" Ben asked.

"Wolves." He put his hand down next to a paw print. "Big ones, too. I've never seen prints this size, Pa. They're too big for timber wolves." They looked at each other, and Ben began to dread what they might find.

They crossed onto the Running D, and, after a few minutes, they came across a bloody scene. Dealer lay dead, killed by the wolf pack. They had eaten their fill, and left the remains for smaller animals. As Ben and Hoss studied the carcass, Joe looked around for signs of his cousin. "Hey, Pa!" he shouted. "He's here."

Will lay unconscious near a tree. Ben felt for a pulse, and found one. "He's still alive."

There was a bloody tear in his pants. Hoss pulled the fabric away and studied the wound. "One of the wolves bit him. It looks like he wasn't hungry after eating the horse or maybe he decided Will didn't taste good."

Ben poured some water on his neckerchief and bathed Will's face. "Will, wake up, Will. Come on, boy."

Will heard a familiar voice calling him. "Pa?"

Ben continued to call him. "Wake up, son. Come on, open your eyes." His voice was gentle and low.

Will slowly opened his eyes. The face before him was familiar if a little blurry. "Pa?" He tried to sit up. "Pa, I have to get home."

Ben pushed him back. "Lie still, Will, we need to make sure you're all right."

Will fought him a little, trying to sit up. "I have to get home, Pa. I have to milk the cow."

"I'll take care of the cow, Will. Just you lie back and rest." Will lay still and let Ben bathe his face and hands. "Keep your eyes open, Will."

Ben looked up at Joe. "Go home and get the buckboard, and ask one of the hands to go for the doctor."

Joe hesitated. "Are we going to take him back to the Ponderosa, Pa?"

"No, son. We're going to take him to his home at the Running D. Paul can meet us there."

...

Joe went into the kitchen where he found Hop Sing and Peggy making cookies. "Hi, Uncle Joe!" Peggy ran to hug him, and Joe patted her back. "We're making lemon cookies. You can have some when they're done."

"Thanks, Peggy." He looked at Hop Sing, and motioned to him to step outside for a minute.

"We found Will, but he's hurt. I'm taking the buckboard to move him home. Is Laura still asleep?" Joe spoke in a low voice so Peggy wouldn't hear.

"I think so," said Hop Sing.

"Well, please wake her. She can take her buggy home, and we'll meet her there with Will. I've sent Charlie for Dr. Martin, and he'll meet us at the Running D." Joe's face was grim, and Hop Sing knew the situation was serious. He went back inside, and woke Laura gently.

Laura opened her eyes and sat up. She stretched and smiled at Hop Sing. "I feel so rested. That's a wonderful tea you made for me."

"I'm glad you're feeling better. Joe was just here. They found Will. He is injured, and they are taking him to the Running D. Dr. Martin will meet them there, and you will want to be there when Mr. Will arrives."

Laura stood up. "Yes, of course." She shook out her skirt. and turned to leave.

"Miss Laura, Peggy is here. I shall be happy to keep her while you see about Mr. Will."

"Perhaps that would be best. Thank you, Hop Sing." Laura left without a word to Peggy, and Hop Sing went back to the kitchen, shaking his head over her apparent lack of concern for her daughter.

Laura's buggy was still hitched up when she went outside, and she climbed into it. As she drove towards her home, she wondered how seriously Will was hurt. If he died, it would save her the scandal of a divorce. She would be free and could marry Adam.

The Cartwright's buckboard stood outside the Running D when Laura arrived, and she watched as Hoss and Joe carried her husband inside. Laura walked ahead and pulled the bed covers back. They laid him down carefully, and Hoss took off his boots and socks while Laura got a bowl of fresh water. She bent over him tenderly, keenly aware that the Hoss and Joe were watching her. As she bathed Will's face, she spoke gently to him.

"Will, please look at me. Open your eyes, darling, and look at me."

He blinked and stared up at her as if he'd never seen her before. She was surprised but covered quickly. "Yes, darling, I'm here." She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Ben had come into the room and was standing back with Hoss and Joe. Well, she'd have to give a good performance. She didn't know if Will had said anything to his family about their plans to divorce.

The front door slammed and Paul Martin came into the room. "Excuse me, Laura. I need to check Will over."

She followed Ben, Hoss, and Joe out to the parlor. "Thank you for finding him this morning."

Ben studied Laura carefully. She was behaving very differently from the hysterical woman he'd seen earlier. Well, maybe she really did care about Will - he hoped so.

"Hop Sing told me that he could keep Peggy for today. I hope that's all right." Laura said.

"Oh, that's fine," Ben said. "It's a pleasure to have her at the Ponderosa. We've missed her."Laura felt a pang of jealousy towards her own child. They missed Peggy, did they? Well, they should miss her, too. She and Peggy had lived there for several weeks after Adam's accident so she could help care for him. They had been part of the Cartwright household, and would be again, if she could manage it.

Paul came out just then. "He's got a bad bite on his leg. The animal that attacked him must have been a huge creature to judge from the size of the bite mark. I've cleaned it out and put a salve on it. He must have hit something when he was thrown, because he has a big lump on the back of his head. He has a concussion. He needs rest and care. Keep him on a light diet with broths, custards, and teas and don't let him fall asleep too deeply, Laura. Talk to him, read to him - whatever it takes. He might not wake up." The last was addressed to Laura. She nodded and went back into the bedroom.

"Paul, when we found Will - when I was trying to bring him to, he thought I was his father and told me he had to get home to milk the cow." Ben thought for a minute. "His voice sounded odd, too. As if he were much younger."

Paul frowned. "A certain amount of confusion isn't that unusual for someone with a concussion. I'll see how he is tomorrow. If he's still confused, it may be a sign of something more serious."

"Thank you, Paul," Ben said. "I appreciate your coming out. Well, we've got a wolf pack to track."

"Ben," said Paul. "If it was a wolf that bit Will, it's a huge creature. The teeth marks look like a wolf's, but the bite radius is considerably larger than any timber wolf's bite I've ever seen. You and the boys be careful."

Ben thanked him again and left with Hoss and Joe.

**...**

Will lay in bed, watching the pretty blonde woman move around the room. She seemed angry the way she was slamming things around. Finally she turned to him. "Stop pretending you don't know me. We don't have an audience anymore. They've gone to hunt down the wolf pack that attacked you and killed Dealer!"

He lay in bed, not sure how to respond to her. Her anger seemed at odds with her angelic appearance. She stood watching him, but when he didn't say anything, she stamped her foot and left the room. He could hear her, though, as she went through the house. Well, as long as she didn't come back to bother him, she could make all the noise she wanted. Will drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The stagecoach pulled up to the depot and the driver jumped down to open the door. He put a step down for the passengers, and then climbed on top of the stage to toss down bags. Sheriff Roy Coffee was waiting outside the depot as he always did to assist any strangers and welcome travelers back home. He smiled as a tall man with dark hair climbed down from the stage. He carried a cane and there were lines of pain on his face. Roy hurried over to him. "Adam, it's good to have you back, boy. Was the doctor in San Francisco able to help you?"

Adam shook his head. "No, he said it would take time and rest. He offered me morphine for the pain, but I decided not to take it." He bent to pick up his carpetbag, but Roy beat him to it.

"I'm sorry, Adam. I was hoping there was something you could do. I'm glad you turned down morphine. I've seen too many good men become addicted to it." Roy put a hand on Adam's shoulder as they walked down the sidewalk. "What are you going to do now?"

"Well, the first thing I'm going to do is go to the International House and have a steak. Want to join me?"

Roy laughed. "That sounds like a good idea, Adam."

The two friends went to the hotel's restaurant and ordered the steak dinner. While they waited for their food, Roy caught Adam up on the happenings in Virginia City. Adam listened, asking a question or two occasionally, and finally interrupted Roy as he was describing the mayor's latest scandal.

"Have you seen Pa or the boys lately?"

"Um, well..."

Adam looked concerned. "Are they all right?"

Roy hastened to assure him. "Oh, yeah, Adam, they're fine. Your cousin, Will, though, he got hurt and they had Paul out to see him this morning." He watched Adam closely for signs of anger or distress. He'd liked Will Cartwright when he first met him, but after the way he and that little hussy, Laura Dayton, had treated Adam, Roy had changed his mind about him.

To Roy's relief, Adam didn't seem upset. He took a sip of coffee. "Will? How did he get hurt?"

"I'm not sure. I saw Charlie, your foreman, and he said Joe had sent him to town for Paul, and Paul was supposed to go to the Running D."

"Well, I'm sure Paul will take good care of Will." He leaned back in the chair and finished his coffee.

"Is Ben expecting you back today?" Roy asked.

Adam shook his head. "No, after we decided I should travel to San Francisco to see the doctor, Pa told me he'd expect me when he saw me." He shrugged. "It wasn't a complete waste of time. The doctor gave me some exercises to do, and he told me what **not **to do to keep my back from getting worse."

"What can you not do?" asked Roy.

"Well, I can't ride, break horses, lift anything heavier than ten pounds - in short, Roy, I can't do any of the work the Ponderosa requires." Adam sounded discouraged.

"Adam, if you take care of your back now, it will heal and you'll be able to do all the things you did before you got hurt." Roy's voice was low and serious. "Think about it, son, you spent two months in a wheelchair, and we weren't sure you were ever going to be able to walk again. But you did it. You got up, and even though it hurt something awful, you walked. Now you may have to use a cane, but the day will come when you don't need it. Give yourself some time, boy."

Adam smiled at the older man. Roy was right - all he needed was time and patience. They finished their dinner, and Roy helped Adam up. He handed Adam the cane. "That's pretty fancy."

Adam pulled it apart to reveal a sword. "I thought when I finished with it, I'd give it to Joe. He loves fencing with his mother's old epee - he'll really enjoy this."

They left the restaurant, and Roy watched Adam limp down to the livery on his cane. He went back to his office where he said a prayer for Adam's recovery.

**...**

Adam rented a buggy at the livery stable and headed home. He'd been very disappointed with Dr. Reid's diagnosis, and, unable to see a future for himself on the ranch, had considered staying on in the city. He attended the opera one evening, but found that he couldn't sit still for very long. He'd tried to slip out quietly, but he was in so much pain that walking normally was impossible. One large matron had looked at him in disgust, and mouthed "Drunkard!" at him. Dr. Reid had suggested that he use a cane, and Adam had rejected the idea immediately, not wanting to look like a cripple. The day after the opera he purchased one, thinking it was better to be considered a cripple than a drunkard.

As he crossed onto Ponderosa land, he looked all around him. There were open pastures and forests as far as the eye could see. Just beyond that stand of trees was Lake Tahoe. He was returning to a home he'd designed and helped build. He would see Pa, Hoss, and Joe in a few hours, and Hop Sing would bring him herbal teas and poultices to help his sore muscles. A sense of peace enveloped him, and suddenly impatient to get home, he slapped the reins across the back of the horse to make him go faster.

A large gray she-wolf watched the man in the buggy from her cover in a stand of trees. He'd been traveling at a walk, and she'd considered leading her pack in an attack. The horse he was driving, though, was thin, and would barely make one meal. No, she decided, they were still full from last night. This one wasn't worth the trouble. She turned and looked at her pack. They were larger than most timber wolves, huge and lean, with lolling tongues, sharp fangs, and pale eyes. It had taken time to build her pack, and to train them to follow her and hunt effectively. She chose her pack members carefully, after watching them for awhile. She had chosen one last night. He would soon be ready to join her as a member of her pack - and, she hoped, as a new mate.

**...**

Adam reached the house, and climbed down from the buggy with a sigh. His back was hurting, and he took his cane and bag, and limped inside. Hop Sing and Peggy heard him, and met him in the great room, Hop Sing with a cup of hot tea and Peggy with a big hug.

"It is good to have you back, Adam. Sit down and rest. I will put the horse up," Hop Sing said.

"Surprise, Uncle Adam!" The little girl ran to him and hugged his waist, causing him to stagger a bit. "Aren't you glad to see me? Haven't you missed me? I've missed you!"

He looked down and smiled. "I'm very happy to see you, Peggy. Are your parents here?" He looked around a little anxiously. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, and he felt awkward around Will and Laura. Hop Sing was going towards the door, and Adam told him, "I rented the horse and buggy from the livery stable. Is there anyone around who can return it?"

"I'll see if one of the hands is available." Hop Sing went outside, and Adam limped over to take off his jacket and hat. Peggy followed him.

"Hop Sing came over for me this morning. Mommy came here looking for Will, but he wasn't here, so Mr. Cartwright and Uncle Hoss and Uncle Joe went out looking for him. I think they must have found him, because Mommy left without saying anything to me. I haven't seen her since last night, and I was in the kitchen with Hop Sing when she left. She was asleep when I got here, and Hop Sing and I went to the kitchen to make cookies. I wish she'd told me she was leaving. If Will's hurt, I can help her take care of him."

Adam looked down at the little girl and felt a stab of disgust for Laura. He couldn't imagine Inger or Marie leaving him or Hoss or Joe without a word. Laura was as pretty and delicate as a china doll, and she has about as much sense and feeling. He'd been hurt when he learned that Laura loved Will, but he'd come to realize that marriage to her would have been a terrible mistake. His other loves, Rebecca, Ruth and Regina, had been strong, intelligent, and independent - important qualities that Laura lacked.

"I'm sure she'll be back for you soon, Peggy. Why don't you get me the fairy tale book and I'll read to you - or you can read to me." He went to the settee and carefully lowered himself down. A sharp pain shot through his back, and he almost gasped. He shifted until he found a reasonably comfortable position, and Peggy brought him the book. She settled beside him with her doll on her lap. Adam looked at the doll. It was new and obviously expensive with long blonde hair arranged in a knot, large blue eyes that opened and closed, and dressed elaborately as a lady of the French court.

"That's a beautiful doll."

"Thank you, Uncle Adam. This is Felicia. Will brought her to me from San Francisco. Mommy said he paid too much for her, but Will said all little girls should have a pretty doll. He bought me a pink dress to match hers, and he lets me take her to church on Sunday. Mommy didn't want me to, but Will said it would be easier for me to be still since I had to set a good example for Felicia."

Peggy reached for the book, and opened it to _Beauty and the Beast_. "Read this one, Uncle Adam, please. It's my favorite."

Adam began reading,

_"Once upon a time.. as a merchant set off for market, he asked each of his three daughters what she would like as a present on his return. The first daughter wanted a brocade dress, and the second a pearl necklace. But the third, whose name was Beauty, the youngest, prettiest and sweetest of them all, said to her father: "All I'd like is a rose you've picked specially for me..."_

He felt Peggy lean heavily against him, and looked down at her. She had fallen asleep. He gently eased her down on the settee and covered her with a blanket. He picked up his cane and moved a quietly as he could to the kitchen. Hop Sing was preparing dinner. He poured Adam a cup of tea and looked at him in concern.

"Your back is no better? The doctor could not help you?"

"He said it would take time to heal. He suggested I get a cane, and gave me some exercises to do. Then he offered me morphine for the pain, and gave me a long list of things I can't do anymore."

He sipped the tea. "Mmm, this is good, Hop Sing."

"Yes, it is a special tea that will help with the pain, and it is safer than morphine. You will enjoy it, and there is no danger of becoming addicted to it."

Hop Sing continued to work. "After dinner I will prepare a hot bath with an herbal infusion for you. You will soak and it will be good for your back. Then you will lie down and I will put a poultice on your back. You will be more comfortable."

Adam listened, and knew that he was being given directions. He didn't mind - he'd known Hop Sing since he was a boy, and the small Chinese man had been a second father to him, Hoss, and Joe. Hop Sing's knowledge of herbs had saved his life and the lives of his father and brothers more than once, and Adam was grateful for his care. He smiled at Hop Sing. It was odd, he reflected, the need to feel safe and loved was something you never outgrew - whether you were five or thirty - five. Hop Sing made him feel safe and, for the first time since he'd seen Dr. Reid, hopeful about his future.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam lay on his stomach with a poultice on his lower back. Hop Sing had put him to bed after his bath, and he dozed on and off. He heard his door open, and he looked up to see Ben, Hoss, and Joe standing there.

"Welcome home, stranger," said Joe.

They walked into the room, and Adam started to sit up, but Ben put a big hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "Stay there, son. Rest is what you need, especially after traveling by stage and train. You should have let one of us go with you."

"Pa, we talked about that. It's a busy time on the ranch, and you need all the help you can get."

"Well, we won't beat a dead horse - you're home safe and sound," Ben said.

Joe was examining his cane. "That's a fancy walking stick you've got yourself, big brother."

Adam grinned. "Give it twist, Joe. It comes apart but be careful."

Joe followed Adam's instructions, and pulled out the sword. "This is nice, Adam!"

He looked and sounded so delighted that they all laughed.

"It's yours when I've finished with it, little brother."

Hop Sing came upstairs. "You have time to wash before supper is ready. Adam, I will help you." Ben, Hoss, and Joe realized that they were being dismissed, and Hop Sing came in and closed the door. He removed the poultice, and examined Adam's back. He ran gentle fingers over the area, and Adam bit back a cry of pain. Hop Sing shook his head.

"Traveling has not helped your back."

To Adam's surprise, Hop Sing did not insist that he have supper in bed. He pulled down Adam's nightshirt, helped him sit up, and put his slippers on his feet. Then he helped him stand, and held his robe for him.

"Supper will be ready soon." The little man left him then, and Adam heard him go down the hall to Hoss's room. He picked up his cane, and began to walk down the stairs. He moved slowly and carefully, and saw Ben watching him. There was a look of sorrow and sympathy in his father's eyes. Adam wanted to reassure him, but he couldn't think of anything to say. He looked away and continued down.

When he got to the dining table, he found that Peggy was wide awake and already seated. Hop Sing had placed the little girl next to him, and her doll, Felicia, had her own chair next to Ben. Ben and Joe joined them, and Ben looked around for Hoss.

"Hoss is making Adam's bed more comfortable for him. He will be here soon." Hop Sing. Ben looked at Adam for an explanation, and Adam shook his head. He had no idea what Hop Sing meant, but Hoss came down the stairs just then and nodded to Hop Sing. Well, thought Adam, he'd find out soon enough.

They all bowed their heads and Ben asked the blessing, giving God special thanks for Adam's safe return. He served Peggy's plate and passed it to Adam who put it in front of the child, and then cut up her meat and vegetables. Hop Sing brought her a glass of milk, and Peggy thanked him. She put her napkin in her lap, and ate quietly.

Adam watched her. "Your manners are very good, Peggy."

"Thank you, Uncle Adam. Will says good manners are important, especially for a young lady. I'm going to be a young lady when I grow up."

Everyone smiled at her, and Ben said, "Well, you've made an excellent start, darling."

Ben looked at Adam and asked, "How was your trip, son?"

"It was fine, Pa. How are things here?"

Ben wanted to ask Adam about his visit to Dr. Reid, but he knew Adam wouldn't want to discuss anything in front of Peggy. He resigned himself to waiting until Peggy went to bed before talking to him. When supper was over, Hop Sing came out of the kitchen with a poultice in his hands. "If you will go back upstairs, Adam, I will put this poultice on your back to help with the pain." Adam stood up slowly and painfully, and, using his cane, made his way back up stairs. His father and brothers watched him, wishing they could do something for him.

Ben said, "Peggy, if you'll bring me the fairy tale book, I'll read to you before you go to bed."

The little girl went to the settee and picked up the blue book she'd given to Adam that afternoon. "Here, Mr. Cartwright." She turned the pages to _Beauty and the Beast._ "This is my favorite story, Mr. Cartwright."

Ben sat down in his favorite chair and pulled Peggy into his lap. He looked at the page. "I don't know, baby. This one looks too scary to hear before bed.

Peggy looked up at him. "Please, Mr. Cartwright. I won't be scared. When Mommy and I lived here after Uncle Adam got hurt, I was never scared because you and Uncle Adam and Uncle Hoss and Uncle Joe and Will were all right here to keep me and Mommy safe."

"All right," Ben gave in, and began reading the story. He needn't have worried - Peggy fell asleep long before Beauty rode to the Beast's castle. He motioned to Hoss to take her to her room. As Hoss lifted the child, Hop Sing entered with the coffeepot and cups. He set the tray down on the coffee table, took Peggy from Hoss without waking her, and carried her to her room.

Ben watched them go, and then said, "I'm going upstairs to talk with Adam." He went upstairs. Hoss and Joe followed him with the tray of coffee. They found Adam lying on his stomach again with the poultice on his back. A book lay on the floor, and Ben realized that Adam was trying to read it. "May we come in, son?"

Adam looked up. "Sure, Pa. Come on in." Ben sat down in Adam's chair, Joe plopped down on the floor next to his bed, and Hoss rested his arms on the back of the chair. "What did the doctor say?" Ben asked.

Adam sighed. "He said it would take time and rest. He offered me a syringe and a bottle of morphine, but I didn't take it. He said that I shouldn't ride or lift anything heavier than ten pounds for at least six months." Tears filled Adam's eyes, and he closed his eyes to keep his family from seeing his frustration.

"So this means you won't be able to do your share of the work around here?" Joe asked.

Ben turned angrily on Joe, but Hoss beat him to it. "Be quiet, Joe. Adam has done his share of the work and more before you were even born. If he needs time away from ranch work to heal, he'll get it." Hoss seldom lost his temper with his youngest brother, but Joe had asked for it.

Once again in control of his emotions, Adam opened his eyes and looked at Joe.

"That's right, Joe, I won't be able to do any work on the Ponderosa."

Joe was ashamed of himself. He and Adam didn't always get along, but Adam had always watched out for him from the day he was born, and he truly loved his oldest brother. He stood up and poured coffee and handed cups to Ben and Hoss. "Adam, would you like coffee?"

"No, thanks, Joe. I can't drink it lying like this."

Ben spoke up. "Adam, that isn't true that you won't be able to do any work. If you think about it, you'll remember that there's plenty for you to do here. There are books to be kept, contracts to go over, bids to be made. You will more than carry your weight around here - you always have."

In spite of Ben's words, Hoss could see that Adam was upset. Trying to distract his brother, he asked, "Say, Adam, when you were in San Francisco, did you get to go to the theater or opera or anything?"

"I went to see an opera one night, but I couldn't stay. It hurt too much to sit for very long. I had to leave at the first intermission." He sighed at the memory. "My back was hurting, and it was hard to walk. I must have staggered a bit, because as I left a lady accused me of being a drunkard."

"She wasn't much of a lady," Hoss commented, disgusted for his brother's sake.

Joe looked at Adam with new sympathy. He couldn't stand opera, but he knew how much Adam loved it. If he'd had to leave, he must have been in serious pain.

"Did you get to visit a bookstore?" Joe asked.

Recognizing that Joe was trying to make amends, Adam smiled at his youngest brother. "Yes, I went to a couple of bookstores, Joe, and I found a few titles that I thought we might enjoy reading this winter."

Joe smiled. Adam had read to him since he was a little boy, and he still loved to hear him read. It was one of the things he'd missed most when Adam went east to school.

"That's something I'll look forward to," and Joe was sincere.

Adam looked up at Hoss. "Did you put the boards under my mattress?"

"Yes, Hop Sing said it would help your back if your mattress was firmer. If it bothers you, I'll take them out."

Ben lifted the edge of Adam's mattress a little to see the boards under it. "Does it help, son?"

"I don't know yet, Pa, but I'll try anything at this point." He sighed.

Hoss was sympathetic, and wanted to distract his brother. "What's that you're reading, Adam?"

"It's a new one I picked up in San Francisco, _Five Weeks in a Balloon_, by Jules Verne. He's French, and it's supposed to be a good translation." Ben picked the book up and examined it.

"It looks interesting, son."

"Read it to us, Pa," suggested Joe.

"Adam's reading it now, Joe," Ben said, but Adam interrupted him. "I can't read it lying like this, Pa. Go ahead and read it to us."

Ben opened the book and began to read, "_There was a large audience assembled..._" Joe leaned against Adam's bed while Hoss came around and sat at the end of his brother's bed. Ben read the first two chapters, and stopped when he looked over and saw that Adam had gone to sleep. Putting a finger to his lips, he stood up and motioned for Hoss and Joe to leave quietly. He put a bookmark between the pages, and put it on Adam's nightstand. He lowered the light in the lamp, and then smoothed the covers over Adam. He stood looking down at him, and then bent and kissed his forehead. "Good night, son. It's good to have you home safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Will woke up. The curtains in the room were open, and he could see that it was night. He got out of bed and went to the window. Something was calling him - he wanted , no needed to get out. There was a noise behind him and he turned.

Laura stood there. "You're awake. Do you want something to eat?"

"Yes, thank you," Will said.

"Fine - I'll get it. Go back to bed - Dr. Martin said you needed to rest." She was back in a few minutes with a cup of broth. "Here." She handed it to him. He sniffed it. It smelled all right, and he stuck his tongue into the cup and began to lap it.

Laura watched him critically. "That's disgusting, Will. I don't know what your little game is, but it isn't going to work. You're going to leave in the spring, and I'm going to divorce you."

He didn't reply and she left the room. He was still hungry, and he went in search of food. He found the kitchen, and saw a loaf of bread. He picked it up and ate it. A pan of broth was on the stove, and he lapped it up until it was gone. He looked around but didn't see anything else to eat. Suddenly he felt very tired. He stretched and returned to bed.**  
><strong>

**...**

Laura woke up early and went to the kitchen to make coffee. Bread crumbs were scattered over the counter and floor, and the pot she'd used to make the broth for Will was empty. Will, she thought. He must have gotten up last night and made this mess. She set about wiping up the crumbs, sweeping the floor, and washing the pan. No real harm had been done, and she settled down quickly. If only he'd broken his neck when he'd fallen off Dealer. Well, he'd be gone in the spring. She'd need to ride over to the Ponderosa to get Peggy. Maybe Adam would be back, and she could see him. He'd loved her once, and she was sure she could make him love her again. She sat down with a cup of coffee. and rubbed her forehead. Why did everything have to be so difficult?

She finished her coffee, and looked in on Will. He was sound asleep, so she went to her room and dressed. She studied herself carefully in the mirror. She was still pretty, still young. The difficult months of marriage hadn't robbed her of her youth and beauty. She ran her fingers through her hair. Adam had loved her hair. It was soft as silk, he'd told her once, and as golden as - drat! what was it he'd compared it to? Well, time enough for her to remember. She brushed out the tangles, and bundled it into a snood.

She had to look the part of the suffering wife and mother if she was going to stand a chance with him. Before she left, she took another look at Will. He was still asleep, but he'd rolled over on his back. His mouth was open a bit - his teeth looked strange to her - longer and sharper. Laura shook herself - she was imagining things. She went out to the barn and hitched up her buggy. Then she rode over to the Ponderosa.**  
><strong>

**...**

Adam and Peggy were outside playing ball when Laura drove up. "Mommy!" Peggy ran to her and Adam followed her slowly. "Did you come to take me home? How is Will? Adam's back, Mommy. He said he'd missed me. I was very good, but Felicia was a little scared without you."

Laura listened to her daughter's chatter and smiled down at her. "Yes, Peggy, I've come to take you home. Will is still not feeling well. I hope you were able to show Felicia how a good girl behaves."

She smiled at Adam and held out her hand. "Good morning, Adam. I hope your trip to San Francisco was enjoyable." She waited for him to lift her down. She remembered how strong he was. The day the Bonner brothers had knocked her down in the street he'd carried her easily to the parlor at the International House before sending someone for Dr. Martin.

Adam didn't move to lift her down or take her hand. "Good morning, Laura. I was sorry to hear about Will. Pa, Hoss, and Joe have gone to track the wolves. I doubt if we'll have any more trouble with them." He boosted Peggy up into the buggy next to her mother. "I enjoyed seeing you and Felicia." He winked at the child, and she smiled at him. "Goodbye, Uncle Adam. Come and play with me."

Laura had no choice but to turn the buggy, and head back to the Running D. She looked down at Peggy. "Peggy, did Adam - or anyone - ask about me last night?"

Peggy was dandling Felicia on her knee and didn't look up when she answered her mother. "No, they talked about the cattle and when they should start doing a herd count and when they should organize the last round-up of the season and Uncle Hoss said that he and Uncle Joe needed to fix a wagon wheel and Uncle Joe asked when they were going out to hunt for the wolves again but Uncle Ben gave him that look that means 'be quiet or else' and that was all."

Peggy sat and thought for a few minutes. "Hop Sing and I made cookies yesterday, and he put them in a little bag for me to take home to you and Will. He said I was an excellent assistant, and last night Uncle Ben said my manners were very good."

Laura snorted. "I should hope so - I've taken enough trouble over them."

"Yes," Peggy went on, "and I told them that Will said I should have good manners so I can be a young lady when I grow up and I showed them Felicia and told them about Will getting her for me in San Francisco and buying me a dress to match hers..."

Laura listened to Peggy prattle on, jealous of the welcome she had received at the Ponderosa. But then she took a second look at her daughter and a plan began to take shape in her mind. If Adam loved Peggy as a daughter, maybe he'd marry her just so he could assume that role. Hmm, she'd have to think more about that one.

They pulled up in the yard, and Peggy jumped out. The door opened, and Will came out. He was dressed and shaved. He'd even shaved off his mustache. He came down the steps and took hold of the bridle. The horse, Miss Betsy, was old and tired, but she jumped a little at Will's touch. She neighed nervously, and Will held her head. "Laura," his voice was very quiet and soft, "get out of the buggy as quickly as you can."

Laura gathered her skirts, and stepped down gracefully.

"Good, very good," Will continued in the same quiet voice. "Now take Peggy and go in the house."

Peggy turned back to the buggy. "I forgot my bag of cookies, Will."

"Leave them, Peggy - NO!" he shouted as the old horse gave a scream and reared. Will grabbed Peggy and threw her to Laura. Laura caught her daughter in her arms and ran into the house. She watched from the window as Will seized the horse's bridle and pulled her down. She'd known he was strong, but the kind of strength he was using now went beyond anything she'd ever seen. Not even Hoss Cartwright could match it.

Will pulled the horse and buggy toward the barn with Betsy fighting him every step. Laura watched until they disappeared from view. Peggy had her arms around her mother's waist and was crying, "My cookies, Mommy. They were in the buggy. I wanted to show them to you and Will. Hop Sing said I was an excellent baker, and I wanted to show you."

Laura sat down and pulled Peggy against her side. "Hush, hush, everything's all right. We'll make more cookies, and you can show me just how you and Hop Sing did it."

Her voice had an unaccustomed gentleness to it, and Peggy responded. She stopped crying and sat with her head on her mother's shoulder. That was how Will found them when he returned to the house.

Laura looked up at him. He looked the same - same dark hair, same handsome features, same brown eyes - no, wait, his eyes looked different, paler - were they changing color? No, that was impossible - she gave herself a mental shake.

"Is anything wrong, Laura?" he asked.

"No, Will, I was just surprised to see you up. You seemed so ill and confused yesterday. You didn't know me."

Will stared at her in surprise. "You're my wife, Laura, and Peggy is my daughter. How could I forget you?"

She stared at him. His smile was different - his teeth seemed longer, sharper - but that wasn't possible. Laura shook herself and stood up. Clasping Peggy's hand, she headed for the kitchen. "Well, we have cookies to bake, don't we, Peggy? And Dr. Martin will be here sometime today to check on you, Will."

"To check on me? Why? I never felt better in my life."

The words should have been reassuring, but they sent an icy tingle down Laura's back as she hurried Peggy into the kitchen.

**...**

Paul Martin put his stethoscope back in his small black bag. He looked at the young man before and shook his head. "I've seen fast healers, Will, but I've never seen anyone recover overnight. You had a concussion yesterday and a big lump on your head. I was worried about that wolf bite on your leg. Today your concussion is gone as is the lump, and the bite is almost completely healed."

"Am I all right to go back to work?" Will asked.

The question was innocent enough, but as Paul looked at his patient he thought there was something different about him. Will smiled at him, and Paul felt uneasy. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt that was something not quite right. Will was waiting for his answer.

"Sure, you're fine to go back to work." He left the bedroom, and found Laura and Peggy waiting in the parlor.

"How is he, Dr. Martin?" Laura asked.

"He's fine. There's no sign of a concussion, and the lump on his head is gone. The bite on his leg is almost healed. He can go back to work."

"We've made some cookies and coffee if you'd care for some," Laura offered.

"Thank you, but I'm expected back at my office," Paul said. As he went out to his buggy, he started to tell Laura that he'd changed his mind. Cookies and coffee sounded very good, but then - he really did have to go back to town. He had patients waiting, and, besides, Marian, his wife, was waiting for him.

Laura watched Dr. Martin leave in his buggy, and turned. Will was standing in the door, smiling at her. "Did I hear something about cookies and coffee?"

She managed a smile. "Yes, Peggy and I just made them to replace the ones she lost when Miss Betsey reared. Would you care for some?"

"I certainly would." Will sat down in his big chair, and Peggy went over to stand next to him.

"I made them, Will," she said. "Mommy helped me, but I showed her just how Hop Sing and I made them."

He smiled at her. "Then I'm sure they're extra good." He took a bite, chewed, and swallowed. "Mmm, you're as good a cook as your mother, sweetheart."

Peggy leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Will. Oh, I spent yesterday and last night at the Ponderosa, and Uncle Adam and Mr. Cartwright said that my manners were very good."

Will looked at Laura as he asked Peggy, "You were at the Ponderosa? Why were you there? Why weren't you here in your own room in your own bed?"

Laura didn't look at him as Peggy answered. "Hop Sing came over early yesterday morning and got me. He said Mommy was at the Ponderosa, and I should come with him. I took Felicia and my nightgown and my toothbrush. Mommy was asleep on the settee when we got there, and Hop Sing said not to wake her. We made cookies, and then Uncle Joe came and Hop Sing woke Mommy and she came home to take care of you. I stayed with Hop Sing and Uncle Adam read to me and I told him all about how you want me to have good manners so I can be a young lady and you bought me Felicia and a pink dress of my own that matches hers."

Will stood and picked Peggy up. He hugged her and kissed her cheek before setting her back down. "You're a quite a little lady, Peggy. I'm so proud of you." She skipped out of the room, and Will turned to face Laura.

"Why did you go to the Ponderosa yesterday, Laura? Were you looking for Adam?" He seemed to be accusing her of something.

"No," Laura's voice quavered. "I was looking for you - you'd been gone all night. I know you're going to leave us - I thought you'd gone. Ben told me that you'd been there and you'd asked him something about wolves. Then you left. When I told them you'd never come home, they went out to look for you. I was exhausted - I stayed up all night waiting for you, so after Hop Sing brought me some tea, he said he would come here for Peggy. Ben told me to rest - that they would take care of everything, and I lay down on the settee. I must have fallen asleep."

She looked up at him, and saw an expression of contempt cross his face. "So you were worried about whether I'd gone and you left Peggy, your own child, a five year old child, alone in the house." His hands were fists, and Laura was frightened of him.

He turned away from her. "I told you I'd see you and Peggy safely through the fall and winter, Laura. Then I'll leave for good and you can get a divorce. You can marry Adam if he'll have you - more fool him if he does."

He went upstairs where Peggy was playing with the dollhouse he'd made for her. Felicia sat by her side. "Look, Will, it's fall, and I'm putting away all the summer linens."

He sat down on the edge of her bed. "That's very good, darling. You're going to be a wonderful housewife someday. Peggy, come here." She came to him and he set her on his knee. "I want you to listen to me carefully because it's important. If you ever need a friend, I want you to go to the Ponderosa. Ben Cartwright is my uncle, and Adam, Hoss, and Joe are my cousins. They will help you and take care of you. Family means a lot to them. Can you remember that?"

Peggy looked worried. "If I ever need a friend, I'll come to you, Will."

He chuckled. "Of course, you will, but if I'm not around - say, do you remember when Mommy and I went to San Francisco on our wedding trip?"

Peggy nodded and giggled. "Well, if you'd needed a friend then, you could have gone to the Ponderosa."

"Are you and Mommy planning another wedding trip, Will?"

"Not right now, sweetheart." He hugged the little girl to him. She was so precious - Laura was a fool.


	6. Chapter 6

Hop Sing and Adam rode into Virginia City's Chinatown. Adam stepped down carefully from the buggy, and waited for Hop Sing. They went to the a small ramshackle house and knocked. The door was opened by an elderly Chinese woman. She bowed when she saw them, and stepped back, opening the door wider. Hop Sing led Adam past her and down the hall. They entered a large room where an elderly man sat reading. He looked up and smiled when he saw Hop Sing.

To Adam's surprise, he spoke English. "Good morning, Hop Sing. It is good to see you again."

"Good morning, Bao Eng. I am very grateful that you allow us to visit." He indicated Adam. "This is Adam Cartwright, the oldest son of my employer, Ben Cartwright. The Cartwrights have been very good to the Chinese community. Months ago Adam fell of the roof of a house he was building and injured his back. There was some question that he would ever walk again, but, after two months, he forced himself up to walk. He walks now, but he has great pain and limps. Dr. Paul Martin has treated him, and he has been to see Dr. Reid in San Francisco. Dr. Reid has shown him exercises he must do to help his back heal. He told him time and rest would help him heal, but there is little he can do for the pain. He offered Adam morphine, but Adam refused it. I know that you are skilled in medical practices, and I thought you might be able to offer Adam a little relief."

Bao Eng walked around Adam. "I know of the good things your father has done to protect the Chinese community, Adam. Will you let me try tui na?"

Adam looked at Hop Sing and saw him nod. "Yes, yes I will."

Bao Eng led him over to a long low table and had him remove his coat and lie face down on it. He began by pressing his thumbs into Adam's lower back. At first it was painful, but then Adam began to feel relief. The thumb pressing was followed by rubbing his back, then Bao Eng began to pound on his back with the sides of his hands. Adam could almost feel a rhythm. Finally, Bao Eng took hold of his arms and began to pull, stretching him forward. Hop Sing held onto Adam's ankles as Bao Eng stretched him. Then suddenly it was over. Adam lay still for a minute, and allowed Bao Eng to help him sit up.

"How do you feel, Mr. Cartwright?" he asked.

"My back feels much better," Adam said. "Will this cure me?"

Bao Eng shook his head. "Sadly, no, Mr. Cartwright. Tui na will help with the pain and give you some relief, but your Dr. Martin and Dr. Reid are right. Only time and rest will heal your back. You are young and you have time. I hope I will see you again."

Bao Eng and Hop Sing bowed to each other and then he and Adam left. As they climbed into the buggy, Hop Sing looked at Adam. "Tell me how you feel, Adam. Did the tui na give you any relief?"

"Yes, it did, Hop Sing. Thank you for thinking of it."

"Good, then we will come back in a few days, and repeat the treatment." Hop Sing slapped the reins across the horse's back, and they drove to the mercantile. He handed Adam a list and said, "I will wait for you here. Please give the list to Mr. Spencer."

"Why don't you come in with me, Hop Sing? There's no reason for you to wait outside."

"Mr. Spencer dislikes the Chinese in Virginia City. He would tolerate my presence only because of you and your family, and I have no wish to go in a place where I am not welcome. Please get the items on the list, and then we will return to the Ponderosa."

Adam climbed down from the buggy and went into the mercantile. John Spencer stood behind the counter, and Adam handed him the list. "It's good to have you back, Adam. I see you're walking with a cane now - I hope it won't be long before you're rid of it." Spencer's greeting was pleasant, but after hearing Hop Sing's comments, Adam found it a little hard to be polite. Still, Spencer and Ben had been friends since coming to the area, and the Cartwrights had been given credit at the mercantile while they were building the ranch. John Spencer served as a deacon at the church, and had stood up for Reverend Clayton when others had wanted him to leave after discovering he had been the notorious hired gun, Sam Driscoll.

"Thank you, Mr. Spencer."

A young woman came in with two small children holding onto her skirt. "Hello, Mr. Spencer, I wondered if I could get some candy for Jonathan and Caroline."

"It will be just a moment, Mrs. Rogers. I'm helping Mr. Cartwright just now."

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry - I didn't realize." She looked down at the two children. "All right, we'll just have to wait for a few minutes, but you will get your candy."

Adam looked at her. She was tall and slender with hair the color of the sunset. It was thick and full, and she wore it in a knot at the back of her neck. He wondered how far it would fall down her back if it were loose. He thought to himself, Rogers is a lucky man.

"Adam, I don't think you've met Mrs. Mary Rogers. Mrs. Rogers moved here with her children a few weeks ago. She's a seamstress and she's opened a new dress shop here in Virginia City."

Adam tipped his hat, and smiled down at her. She held out her hand, and he took it gently but firmly in his. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Rogers. Welcome to Virginia City."

"Thank you, Mr. Cartwright." She smiled up at him, and he looked into a pair of dark blue eyes. They shone with intelligence and humor, and he wondered if her husband knew how fortunate he was.

Mrs. Spencer came out just then, and greeted them. "Mrs. Rogers, how nice to see you. I'm wearing the dress you suggested I buy - what do you think?"

Mary Rogers looked at her and smiled. "I think you look very pretty, Mrs. Spencer. You make the dress."

Mrs. Spencer beamed at her and looked down at the children. "Now what can I get for my two favorite customers today?"

The little girl held up a penny. "I have this much money. May I get a lollipop?"

"Yes, dear, what flavor would you like?"

Caroline thought hard and looked at her choices. "I'd like the red one, please."

"It's cherry flavored - is that the one you want?"

"Yes, please," and Mrs. Spencer exchanged the candy for the penny. Caroline looked up at Adam and smiled at him.

Jonathan held up his penny. "I'd like some chocolate drops please."

Mrs. Spencer scooped chocolate drops into a paper bag, and handed it to the boy. "There you are, Jonathan."

She looked at Mary. "How about you, dear?"

"Nothing for me, thank you, Mrs. Spencer." She looked down at her children. "Come along - we need to get back to the store."

As they were leaving, Adam saw Jonathan open his bag of candy and offer one to his mother. She thanked him but said no. He looked disappointed, and Adam heard him say, "Mother, I promised Father I would look after you and Caroline before he left. You won't even take a piece of candy?"

Mary Rogers reached into the bag and took a chocolate drop. "Thank you, Jonathan. You're very kind to think of me, dear, and to remember your promise to Father."

Adam watched them walk down the street and turned back to see Mrs. Spencer looking after them. "Such a sad situation. Her husband died two years ago, and her little girl's health is fragile. They moved out here because it's healthier for the child, but she had to leave her family behind. I hope her store does well."

"I have your supplies ready, Adam." He looked out the window to see Hop Sing sitting in the buggy. "Your boy can load them."

Spencer's obvious contempt for Hop Sing struck a nerve, and Adam stared at Spencer for a moment. He lifted one of the bags and walked out the door without another word. Hop Sing saw him coming and jumped down from the buggy to take the bag from him. "You are not to lift anything heavy, Adam. Why did you not call me to help you?"

Adam bit back his answer. He didn't want to tell Hop Sing it was because Spencer had referred to him as a "boy." On the other hand, Hop Sing was aware of Spencer's prejudice. He pulled himself up into the buggy while Hop Sing set the bag of supplies on the floor behind them before going into the store for the rest. When they were loaded, Hop Sing climbed into the buggy and slapped the reins across the back of the horse and they rode slowly down the street. Adam saw Mrs. Rogers' store, Rogers' Ladies Apparel. He hoped she would succeed.


	7. Chapter 7

Late in the afternoon Will came into the kitchen where Laura was preparing supper. "Can you make me a couple of sandwiches? I'm going to go out to the herd and keep watch tonight. We can't afford to lose any more cattle."

"I'll have supper ready soon." Laura said.

"I need to be out with the herd before dark."

Laura put together some sandwiches for Will, wrapped them in butcher paper, and put them in his saddle bag.

"Are you going to take Miss Betsy tonight?" she asked.

"No, we can't afford to lose another horse, and she's too old and too slow." He picked up the saddle bags, and turned to her. "I'll be gone all night. Bolt the door and stay inside. I'm taking my rifle, and I'm leaving you the shotgun."

Tears filled Laura's eyes. "You're leaving us alone again? I can't shoot that well."

Will rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like a child, Laura. You don't have to shoot well with a shotgun. Just aim in the general direction of your target and fire. You're bound to hit something." He turned and heard him stop and say good night to Peggy, and then the front door opened and shut and he was gone.

**...**

Will walked out of the yard and into the woods. He hadn't wanted to admit it to Laura, but he felt different. There was a wild singing in his blood, and he needed to be outside, away from the house, away from her. As he moved deeper into the woods, he began to walk fast and then faster until finally he was running full out. He dropped his saddle bags and then his rifle. His hat blew off, but he didn't care. He kept running, and he felt strong, as if he'd never tire. His clothes were holding him back, binding him to an old life, and he unbuttoned his jacked and shrugged it off. He took off his shirt and dropped it as his ran. His boots - his boots were holding him back. He could move faster if he were barefoot, and Will stopped running and took off his boots and the rest of his clothing. When he stood naked, he looked down at his gun belt, lying on the ground. He picked it up, taking his Colt from the holster. He'd never been without it since his father had presented it to him on his fourteenth birthday. He stood looking at it in his hand, and then he heard the howl of a wolf. He let out a howl in return, and a strange feeling came over him. He began to undergo a physical change and fell to his knees. There was no pain, but he looked down at his hands and saw that they were covered with hair.

Suddenly the wolf pack was around him, and he was one of them. He ran as they ran, and as they howled, he howled. Somehow he had become one of them, one with them, and their thoughts were his thoughts. They were hungry and so was he, and there was a deer and it was running from the wolves, and Will and the pack were chasing the deer, and it was Will who finally leaped onto the young buck's back and brought him down for the pack. It was Will who bit into his throat and tasted his first blood. The buck fell, dying quickly, and the pack savaged it. His need for blood satisfied, Will stood back and watched the pack eat.

A large gray she-wolf stood back from the pack, watching them and watching him. He noticed her, and he looked into her eyes. _Will you not eat something, my lady_, he asked. He suddenly realized that he was not speaking. He could read her thoughts and knew that she could read his.

_Thank you, but I am not hungry just now_. She walked toward him. She was large and graceful, and the moon shone on her coat, turning it silver. _I am Ayesha, leader of this wolf pack. And you are -_

_I am -_ he drew a blank. He couldn't remember.

Ayesha drew closer to him. _It will be all right,_ she soothed him. _You have not completed your transition. Just be patient and all will be well._

The pack finished eating, and there was little of the deer left. They gathered behind Ayesha, waiting for her signal. She looked at Will. _Goodbye for now._

She and her pack melted into the woods. It seemed that they were gone in an instant, leaving him behind. He wanted to follow, but knew he wasn't ready - it wasn't time yet.

He turned and began walking back the way he had come. As he walked, he began to change again. The hair on his hands disappeared, and he suddenly realized that he was walking on two feet instead of four. He came to his clothes, and put them on. He picked up his gun belt and buckled it, although he knew he had no need of it in the woods. There was nothing here that could - that would - hurt him. He found his rifle, his jacket, and his hat. The sun was coming up as he approached his home. He knocked on the door, and, after a few minutes, Laura let him inside.

He looked tired, she thought. "Would you like some coffee?" she asked.

Will shook his head. "No, thanks, I'm going to lie down for awhile."

"Will -" Laura began, but he waved her off.

"Leave me alone, please. There's nothing left to say." He went into his bedroom, the one they had shared once, and closed the door. She took a step toward it, and heard the click of the lock.


	8. Chapter 8

Adam looked up as Hoss came into the house. He unbuckled his gun belt, took off his coat and hat, and let out a deep sigh. He walked over to where Adam lay on the floor, trying to read by holding the book over his head.

"Tough morning?" Adam was sympathetic.

"Yeah. How's your back? Did you do your exercises?" Hoss sat down on the table, and looked at his older brother.

"Yes - first thing this morning."

Hop Sing came into the great room. "Dinner is ready, Hoss."

"Thanks, Hop Sing."

Adam held a hand up for Hoss to help him rise, but Hoss ignored it. He reached down, caught Adam under the arms, and lifted him up bodily. He set Adam on his feet, and held on to him until he was sure Adam was stable. He offered his arm to Adam to help him balance as he walked.

"Your strength amazes me," Adam said as they walked to the table.

"Yeah, well, your brains amaze me," Hoss said as he sat down.

Hop Sing brought in a platter of meat and put it down on the table between them.

"It smells good, Hop Sing," Adam said. "What is it?"

"Venison," was the answer. Hoss stared at it for a minute, and then stood up from the table.

"I'm sorry, Hop Sing. I'm not as hungry as I thought." He walked towards the stairs as they watched him in surprise.

"I have never seen Hoss unable to eat before," said Hop Sing.

"Me, either." Adam stood up and, using the backs of the chairs and the settee, made his way slowly to the stairs. He walked up carefully, leaning on the bannister, and made his way down the hall to Hoss's room.

He knocked gently on the door. "Hoss?" There was no answer. "Hoss? Are you all right?"

"Adam, please, don't bother me right now."

Adam hesitated, and then opened the door, and stepped in. Hoss stood at the open window, breathing slowly and deeply. The chamber pot that was usually under the bed sat on the floor next to it, and there was a sour smell in the room. Hop Sing came in behind Adam, and picked up the pot, replacing it with a wooden bucket.

"You should go to bed," said Hop Sing. "I will bring you some broth later."

Hoss shut his eyes tight as Adam went over, wet a cloth and put it on the back of his neck and held it there.

"You don't have to talk to me, Hoss, but you need to let me help you."

Hoss continued to take deep breaths and look out the window. Hop Sing was back with a glass of water and a bowl. He handed the glass to Adam, and held the bowl under Hoss's chin. "Drink the water and rinse out your mouth."

Hoss reached for the glass, but his hand was shaking so that Adam held on to it, and helped him guide it to his lips. He took a sip, swished it around in his mouth, and then spit it into the bowl Hop Sing held for him.

"Is that better?" Adam asked.

Hoss nodded.

"Let's sit down, Hoss" Adam asked, and he guided his brother away from the window. Hoss lay down on his bed, and shut his eyes. Adam stood over him for a second, then pulled a chair next to the bed. The pull on his back muscles was painful. He sat down gingerly and felt Hoss's forehead. It was cool, and Adam wiped his brother's face.

"What's wrong, Hoss? What made you sick?"

Hoss sighed and sat up. "I went out this morning to track that wolf pack that Will told us about."

"Did you find them?" Adam asked.

"I found signs of them. They killed a buck and ate it - I found the remains."

Adam was silent. They were used to finding the remains of predator meals, and he was surprised that finding one had made Hoss sick to. Hoss seemed to know what he was thinking and he took a breath and continued. "I kept tracking them, Adam, and I came across a blanket - one for a baby - it was covered in blood." Hoss's voice broke and he stopped to take another breath. "I looked all around, and I found the remains of a baby - a newborn." He looked at Adam with tears in his eyes. "Adam, last night someone killed a baby." He covered his face in his hands and began to sob.

Adam moved to sit next to Hoss. He put his arm around his brother and pulled his head to his own shoulder, holding him while he wept. Hop Sing came to the door with a cup of broth but backed away when he saw the brothers sitting together.

It was some time before Hoss could pull himself together. He went over to the washstand, washed his face, and blew his nose.

"I need to go to town and tell Roy. I wrapped the little thing in the blanket, and put it in the food bag Hop Sing gave me when I went out this morning."

"I'll hitch up the buggy and go with you." Adam stood up.

Hoss shook his head. "No, I can do it alone - I saw your face when you pulled the chair over next to the bed, Adam. I know your back's hurting you're in pain," Hoss added when Adam started to object.

"Did you eat anything this morning?" Adam asked.

"No, I scattered the food for the animals. I just can't face anything right now." Hoss turned and left the room without another word. Adam sat still and listened as his footsteps echoed down the hall. When he heard the front door close, he stood up. Hop Sing was standing in the door with his cane.

Adam accepted it gratefully. "Did you hear?" he asked Hop Sing.

"I heard most of what Hoss said. Did he know what kind of animal took the child?" Hop Sing asked.

"That's the problem, Hop Sing. Hoss didn't say _something _killed the baby - he said _someone_."

**...**

Sheriff Roy Coffee opened the bag Hoss Cartwright had placed on his desk. He drew out the little blanket and opened it carefully. He saw the doll-sized body and drew in a breath. "Who would do a thing like this?' Roy wondered aloud.

"Did you see any prints around?" he asked Hoss.

Hoss nodded. "I was tracking the wolf pack that's been attacking cattle on the Running D. They were headed for the Ponderosa, and I figured it was just a matter of time before they started attacking our cattle. I found where the pack had taken down a deer and fed off it. There were paw prints and I thought I made out the bare feet of one man. Then the paw prints led away into the woods, and the man went in the opposite direction. I guess someone was tracking them on foot, and gave up. Anyway, I followed the wolf pack. I found the blanket and the baby -" Hoss's voice shook, and he paused for a minute. "I found those a few yards away from the wolf prints. There were boot prints - more than one person." Hoss looked up at Roy. "I've lived here all my life, and I've never seen, never heard of anything so terrible."

"Could it be the Paiutes or some other Indian tribe coming into the area?" Roy asked.

Hoss shook his head. "No, the Paiutes never did this. They value children too much. I'm not saying they wouldn't take a white child if one came their way, but, if they did, they'd treat it like their own - spoil it rotten. I didn't see any signs of any other tribes coming into the area, Roy. You can't put this on the Indians."

Roy wrapped the little body up and said, "I'm going to ask Paul to take a look here. Maybe he can tell me something."

"All right," Hoss said. "I'm going back home."

"You look kind of sick, Hoss. Let me buy you a whisky."

Hoss shook his head. "No, Roy, if someone who can do this is roaming around town or the Ponderosa, I want to keep my wits about me."

Roy watched the big man mount his horse and ride away, and then he took the grisly find across the street to Paul.


	9. Chapter 9

Paul stood staring down at the tiny body. "It's a baby boy, Roy, a newborn." He handled the baby gently. "He was born alive - healthy." He shut his eyes and sighed. "His heart was removed." Paul stopped and put his head down. Marian had been making notes as he spoke, and she put the notebook down. She put her arms around her husband, and held him. Paul took a deep breath and turned to Roy.

"Has anyone had a baby in Virginia City, Paul? I mean, recently." Roy asked.

Paul said, "I knew what you meant - no, or if they did, they did it without my help. Has anyone reported a child missing?"

Roy shook his head. "No - and that's the kind of thing that gets around town fast."

Paul looked at his old friend. "One good thing, Roy, the child probably died almost instantly. With that amount of blood loss, it couldn't have survived for more than a few seconds."

"I should feel comforted that this baby didn't suffer?" Roy's tone was harsh.

"Sometimes, Roy, that's the only comfort you get."

"Yeah, well...I guess I should get Dave Clayton up here to see about a funeral for the poor little fellow." Roy said. His voice felt tight, and as he turned and left, he felt tears come into his eyes. He'd been a lawman for over thirty years, and had seen much cruelty, but he'd never get used to it. .

He walked down the boardwalk towards the church, feeling discouraged. Dave, the minister for Virginia City's church, saw him coming and waited for him on the church steps. As Roy drew closer, Dave went to meet him. They shook hands, and Dave said, "Let's see if Lucy has a something for us to eat. I heard her mention doing some baking today."

Roy agreed, and they went next door to the parsonage. Lucy, Dave's pretty wife, came out and met them. She gave Roy a kiss on his whiskery cheek, and took his arm. "Come on in and sit down. You haven't been to see us in the longest time, and the children have missed you."

Roy sank down on their settee, and Joy, their five year old daughter, climbed up on his knee. She stared into his eyes, and patted his cheek. "Don't look so sad, Papa Roy." He hugged her gently.

"What have you been up to today, pretty?" he asked.

"I helped Mama. We made cookies and a cake, and then I helped her bathe Davey." Davey was the new baby, only a few months old.

Andy, their twelve-year old came in and shook hands with Roy. He sat down at Roy's feet, and looked up at him. "Papa Roy, I'm having a birthday soon, you know."

Roy nodded gravely. He knew.

"Well, I've been thinking about what I want to do when I grow up, and I'm giving serious consideration to sheriffing."

Roy's lips twitched. "Sheriffing?"

"Yes. Well, my pa was in farming, and my Papa Dave is in preaching -" he looked up at Dave and smiled, "but I'm thinking I'd like to try something different, so I'd like to ask you about sheriffing."

"Well, Andy, it can be hard work sometimes, but it's all I've ever done, and I've enjoyed it most of the time."

"Have you ever had to shoot anyone?" the boy asked.

"Yeah - and that's the one of the bad parts of the job, Andy. When I draw my gun, I'm prepared to shoot to kill. I don't think about who I'm killing - I think about who I'm protecting, but it still hurts when I have to shoot someone."

"Oh," Andy said softly. "I didn't think about that - I just thought about the fun and excitement of the job."

Roy smiled at him. "Son, I don't know of any work that's all fun and excitement. That's why they call it work."

Lucy brought Roy and her husband cups of coffee and slices of cake on a tray. She smiled at Roy. "Is this an official call?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am, it is."

Lucy beckoned to her children. "Come with me. Papa and Papa Roy have to talk business." They got up and followed her out. Joy hopped off Roy's knee, and then turned, climbed up beside him, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Now you don't be sad." she said.

"Yes, ma'am, thank you, darling." Roy said as she skipped out of the room. He watched her go and smiled. "You're a lucky man, Dave Clayton."

"That I am. I went from being a bachelor to becoming a husband to a wonderful lady and father to two great kids in one step, and now Lucy and I have one of our own. The Lord has truly blessed me." He sat and waited for Roy to speak.

"Hoss Cartwright brought in the body of a newborn baby boy this afternoon, and I took him over to Paul. I was wondering if you would perform the funeral service, and I wondered if you knew of any woman who had just given birth - someone who wouldn't call on help from Paul?"

Dave thought for a few minutes. "One of the girls at the Silver Dollar Saloon gave birth to a little girl a few months ago, but she made arrangements to have the child adopted by Hank and Abigail Meyers. They have a boy a couple of years older, and wanted a little girl. Hiram Wood and I helped with the adoption, and the child is safe and happy. What haven't you told me?"

Roy considered his words carefully."The baby was murdered, Dave."

Dave sank back in his chair, truly shocked. "What?"

Roy went on. "Hoss was tracking a wolf pack when he came across the body. Paul just examined it, and says that his heart is missing."

Dave swallowed hard. "How evil! Pagan! Is it - could it be the Paiutes? No, they spoil their children - they treat them better than a lot of white folks." He stared at Roy. "Who could do such a thing?"

Roy shook his head. "We don't know, but we've got a child who needs to be buried, and I wondered if you'd handle the service."

"Of course - you didn't even need to ask."

**...**

Ben Cartwright and Joe rode up to the house, and dismounted. Joe reached over and took Buck's reins from his father and led his horse and Buck into the barn. Hoss was there already, hammering small nails into a little wooden box. "Hey, Hoss, that's cute - what's it for?"

"Joe, please, I just can't talk about right now." Hoss's voice was hoarse and Joe back off immediately.

"Sorry - I didn't mean to bother you. I just wondered..." Joe led the horses to their stalls, and began unsaddling Buck. Hoss worked for a few more minutes, and then he walked over to Joe.

"Joe, I'm sorry. I've had a real bad day, but I don't mean to take it out on you."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you and Pa later - I don't want to go through it more than once. I've talked to Adam, and I've talked to Roy, and I'd just as soon..."

"I get it, Hoss, you don't want to talk just now," Joe said. "It's fine." He stepped aside to let Hoss finish watering, feeding, and grooming Buck while he went to work on Cochise.

They went into the house together, and found Adam lying on the floor and Ben sitting in his favorite chair. Hop Sing came out of the kitchen. "Supper is almost ready. You have time to wash your hands."

Joe headed towards the bathing room off the kitchen while Hoss went over and lifted Adam up from the floor. Ben handed Adam his cane, and Hoss made sure he was steady before he let go of his brother and went to wash up for supper.

Hop Sing brought out a bowl of chicken and dumplings and a bowl of chicken broth for Hoss. Ben watched as Hoss took a spoonful, drank it down, and then waited for a minute. Adam and Hop Sing were watching Hoss, too. He looked up at Hop Sing and nodded, and Hop Sing went back to the kitchen. He was back in a few seconds with the coffeepot and a cup of hot tea for Hoss. "It is mint tea," he said in a low voice to Hoss. "It will ease your stomach."

They ate quietly. Joe was hungry, and unwilling to tease Hoss about his stomach if he'd had a bad day. He'd noticed Adam and Hop Sing watching Hoss, and if they were worried, it had to be something serious. After supper they moved to the great room.

Ben went to his chair, Adam eased down into his favorite blue chair, and Joe got out the checkers and set up the game. "Ready, Hoss?"

"Joe, I don't feel like playing checkers tonight. I've got something to tell you and Pa. Adam and Hop Sing already know - and Roy knows - but I've got to tell you." Ben sat up straight in his chair. Had Hoss killed someone?

"This morning I went out to track that wolf pack that attacked Will. I followed their tracks to Lake Tahoe. I was looking around and I found bootprints all around a blanket." Hoss swallowed hard as he prepared to continue. "I picked it up and looked at it. It was covered with blood. I started looking around and I found the body of a baby boy." Sweat was breaking out on Hoss's brow, and he was breathing hard. "Someone murdered him." The last few words came out in a rush. Hoss turned away and caught at the mantle, and

Adam saw his brother's face flush. He stood up, caught him by the shoulders, and pushed him down in the chair. Hoss's breath was coming in hard gasps."Joe, get me some brandy," Adam ordered.

Joe jumped to pour Hoss a glass of brandy, and then ran into the kitchen, calling for Hop Sing.

Adam held the brandy to Hoss's lips. "Sip it slowly."

Hop Sing came running out of the kitchen with Joe behind him. Ben was on his feet, his face white with fear, staring at Hoss.

Adam straightened up with his hand on his brother's back. "Breathe, just take deep breaths. He began to rub Hoss's back in slow circles. "That's it, little buddy, just breathe."

Hoss took deep breaths. Adam moved his hand from Hoss's back to his neck, and felt his pulse. It was steady, and Adam began to relax. He'd feared Hoss was having a heart attack, but it was something else. He held the brandy to Hoss's mouth again, "Sip it again, Hoss, that's right." Adam encouraged him gently.

Joe grabbed his jacket. "I'll go for Dr. Martin!"

"No, Joe!" Hoss tried to stand, but Adam and Ben pushed him back down. He tried to get up again, but the two of them held him in the chair. Hoss fought them and called out to Joe.

"Joe, come over here where Hoss can see you," Ben ordered.

Joe came over to his brother, and knelt beside the chair. Hoss reached out and caught his wrist.

"You can't go out there, Joe, not after dark. There's someone crazy out there."

Hoss's hand felt like a vise on Joe's wrist. "All right, Hoss, I'll stay here - I won't go out." Hoss let go of Joe's wrist, and lay back in the chair. Joe rubbed his wrist. He could see the marks of Hoss's fingers on his arm.

Hop Sing put his hand on Adam's shoulder. "It would be best for Hoss to go to bed."

Ben helped Hoss stand. "Come on, son, you'll feel better if you lie down for awhile." Hoss stood up, and Ben slid his arm under Hoss's shoulder.

Hoss shook his head. "I need to go back out to the barn, Pa. I was making a coffin for the baby, and I didn't finish it."

Joe stood up, and slid his arm under Hoss's other shoulder. "I'll bring it inside, and I'll finish it for you, Hoss. Just go to bed for now, please."

Ben, Hoss, and Joe moved slowly towards the stairs, and walked up to his bedroom. Adam and Hop Sing followed them. When they reached his bedroom, Ben and Joe eased Hoss down on his bed. Joe knelt and slipped Hoss's boots and socks off. Adam handed him his nightshirt, and Hoss changed into it. Ben turned down the covers, and Hoss slid under them. "Pa, I'm sorry to be so much trouble."

"Hush, boy, you're no trouble. You have your mother's great loving heart - that's all." Ben pulled the chair close to the bed, and sat down. He smoothed the hair back from his son's forehead. "Did I ever tell you about the time your mother held up an entire wagon train to help a mare deliver her foal?"

Joe sat down on the floor, and Adam leaned on the back of Ben's chair as he began the story. "Adam here was just five years old, and Inger was - well, we were expecting you, Hoss, and one of our friends had a mare he was..."

Hop Sing eased the bedroom door closed, and left them alone to hear the rest of the story. He went outside to the barn, and found the tiny coffin Hoss had been making. He brought the pieces inside, and finished nailing it together. It looked so bare, a sad resting place for the unfortunate child. Hop Sing pulled a box out from under his bed, and, opening it, took out a length of white velvet. It was soft and would make the coffin more comfortable. He lined the inside of the little box with it, and stepped back to examine his work. It would have to do. He put the finished coffin on the low table where they would see it in the morning. Then he banked the fire in the great fireplace, bolted the doors, and locked the windows. He checked the house to see that all was done to keep his family safe that night.


	10. Chapter 10

Paul Martin held the stethoscope to Hoss's chest while Ben waited to hear the verdict. Adam and Joe stood in the door. He listened, moving it around. "Cough for me."

"Paul, I'm fine - I don't know why Pa brought you all the way out here so early in the morning."

"Cough for me," Paul repeated.

Hoss coughed, and then coughed a few more times under Paul's direction.

Paul put his stethoscope down, and turned to Ben. "Well, his heart is sound. He didn't have a heart attack." He looked at Adam. "Tell me what you saw."

Adam thought carefully. "He was talking to us - telling us about the find he made yesterday. His voice broke, his face flushed a bright red, and he caught the mantle to keep from falling. He had trouble breathing - he was gasping for breath."

"All right, well, I can see why you thought it was his heart," Paul stood up. "You need to stay in bed today and rest, and then take it easy tomorrow." He looked around the other Cartwrights. "You did right to get me this morning, and it would have been fine to come for me last night."

He walked out of the room and went downstairs. Ben and Adam followed him. "What was it, Paul? He looked so bad I was afraid we were going to lose him," Ben said.

"It was an anxiety attack - a bad one. Roy brought me the body of the baby boy that Hoss found yesterday, and told me Hoss was upset. He's a big man, Ben, and his heart matches his size. How was he when he got home?"

"He came here before he went into town, and he was very upset. He couldn't eat, he was sick, and he was - I've never seen him like that, not even when Marie was killed," Adam said. "I offered to go to town with him to give the body to Roy, but he insisted on going alone - he didn't want me to hurt my back. When he came home, he stayed out in the barn, building a little coffin."

"Hop Sing finished it for him last night. Can you take it in and give it to Roy?" Ben asked.

"Of course, and Roy spoke with Dave Clayton - he's going to do a funeral service tomorrow after church." Paul picked up the little coffin.

"Hoss may want to come," Ben said.

Paul thought for a minute. "Let him come if he feels like it - it might comfort him." He left, and Ben and Adam turned to go back upstairs when they heard a loud thud above their heads. Ben rushed up the stairs two at a time while Adam followed more slowly. When they got to Hoss's room, they found Joe on the floor and Hoss out of bed, getting dressed.

"I tried to stop him, Pa," Joe said, "I even sat on him, but he threw me off."

"Hoss, you just heard what Paul said," Ben was exasperated.

"Pa, we're short-handed already. Adam's back is still hurt, and..."

"Hoss, the work will get done one way or another. Get back in bed and stay there. Joseph, get up off the floor and come with me." Ben's voice was firm.

Hoss sat down on the bed, half-dressed, as Joe jumped up from the floor. He followed his father out of the room, and when they got downstairs, Ben saw that Adam had followed them. "What are you doing down here?"

"Pa, my back feels much better and I can help -"

Ben interrupted him. "You can help by sitting with your brother and making sure he stays in bed and eats something today. If you go out now, you'll just hurt your back again and you might never get over it. Face facts, Adam, it takes time to heal the kind of injury you have, and you're going to have to take care of yourself."

Ben and Joe put on their jackets, hats, and gun belts, and Hop Sing brought them a bag of food. "Hop Sing, please see that Adam and Hoss eat a good meal today."

Adam motioned to Joe. "Can you take Sport out today instead of Cochise? He needs the exercise."

"Sure," Joe said. "Is that all?"

"Yes, well, be careful - remember he throws his head." Adam reminded him.

As he watched them leave, Adam felt better about having Joe up on Sport. He was larger and more powerful than Cochise, and, with Joe's light weight, would be able to outrun anything he and Ben might come across.

**...**

Peggy Dayton looked out the window and saw Will working in the garden. He and Peggy had planted it together right after he and Laura had returned from San Francisco. It had been successful, and they had enjoyed fresh vegetables all summer. She put Felicia in the window and ran outside to help Will. "What are you doing, Will?"

He looked up and smiled at her. "I'm trying to see if we have any late vegetables - I'd like something fresh to eat tonight."

"May I help you look?"

"Of course."

Peggy started looking at the other end of the garden, and she and Will found some late beans and squash.

They didn't realize that Laura was watching them from the window. Will loved Peggy every bit as much as her late husband had, Laura thought. What was it about men and their daughters, she wondered. Her own father had died when she was born, and her mother had raised her alone. Laura had been a lovely child and had grown up to be a very pretty woman. She had married well, but Jack had frightened her on their wedding night. She dreaded his touch, and used her pregnancy as an excuse to avoid him.

After their first year of marriage, Jack had turned to other women. Laura had known about his affairs, and had resented them although she'd been relieved that her husband no longer approached her. She'd been happy enough in Carson City with a new baby. Their social life had been active, but then Jack had purchased the Running D Ranch. He'd moved Laura and Peggy out to the ranch while he continued to work in Carson City. Left alone with a young baby, Laura had been lonesome. Virginia City didn't have the amusements or society she'd enjoyed in Carson City. Her resentment of Jack continued to grow.

Jack visited his wife and baby on weekends, and Laura gradually realized that he was coming only to see Peggy. He'd loved the baby from the very beginning, naming her Margaret Ann after his mother. He held her, read to her, and took her for rides on his horse. Laura became jealous of her daughter. She loved Peggy - she really did, she told herself - after all, what kind of mother resents her daughter?

Laura moved away from the window as she saw Will and Peggy head towards the kitchen. She could hear their voices as they came inside.

"May we go for a ride, Will?" Peggy was asking.

"No, I'm sorry, sweetheart," Will said. "You know we don't have Dealer anymore, and Miss Betsy is too old for me to ride."

Peggy thought for a minute. "Well, could you saddle Mickey for me, and we'll go for a long walk?"

Will wanted to refuse - he'd seen how Miss Betsy had reacted to him, but after a look at Peggy's little face, he couldn't say no. "All right. You wait here and I'll get Mickey."

They went back outside, and Peggy sat down on the steps to wait while Will went to the barn. As he went past the chickens, they ran out of his way, squawking and clucking. He entered the barn, and the cow began to moo and toss her head. Miss Betsy moved nervously around in her stall, and, as Will approached Mickey, the pony began to snort and kick. Will tried speaking to him softly, but Mickey began to show his teeth and buck. After a few minutes, he gave up and left.

Peggy was waiting for him on the steps. "Where's Mickey?"

"Well, Mickey and I were talking, and we decided that I should be your ride today." He scooped Peggy up and placed her on his shoulders. She laughed as he ran around the yard with her.

"Where are we going to go?" she asked.

Will picked up a bucket. "I think we'll go see if there are any late berries down by the pond."

They walked through the woods to the pond, and Will set Peggy down near its edge. It was really too late for berries, and they didn't find any. Will was aware that the wolf pack was near - he could feel their presence - but he knew he and Peggy were in no danger from them. As they moved around the pond, the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. Something - someone - was watching them, and Will realized they were in danger. "Time to go," and he caught Peggy up in his arms and began running towards the house. The watcher saw them leave, and stepped back into the cover of the woods.

...

Evening came and Will prepared to leave the house. The call from the wolf pack was stronger than ever. Laura stood in the door of his room. "Must you leave tonight?"

"You and Peggy are perfectly safe here," Will told her. "Bolt the doors and keep the shotgun handy."

"Are you going out to the herd again?" Laura asked.

Will hesitated - he didn't want to lie but he couldn't tell her the truth. It was too unbelievable. "Where else would I go?" He put on his jacket, buckled his gun belt, loaded his rifle and checked the safety. "I'll be back around dawn. Get some sleep." He walked out the door, and Laura watched him go. She went back to the kitchen and saw the bag of food she'd prepared for him. She grabbed it and went ran outside after him, but he was nowhere in sight. "Will!" she called. She ran in the direction of the pasture. "Will, you forgot your food! Will!"

Suddenly something caught her by the ankle and she screamed as she fell. Will was there in an instant. "Laura, what are you doing out here? Are you all right?"

"You forgot your food bag. I made sandwiches for you..." she was babbling from fear and nerves. Will helped her up, but her ankle gave way. He lowered her back to the ground and felt of her ankle. "It's just a sprain, Laura. Here, I'll help you back to the house." He put his arm under her shoulder and lifted her easily. Laura put her arms around his neck, and Will carried her to the house. He took her upstairs to her bedroom, and put her down on her bed. "I'll get you some water," he said and he went down to the kitchen, pumped a pitcher of fresh water, and took a length of linen from the storage chest.

By the time he returned to her room, Laura was in her flannel nightgown. She was making it clear that she hadn't issued him an invitation by allowing him to carry her to her bedroom. Will averted his eyes, and tore the linen into strips. He washed her foot and ankle carefully, and then bound the ankle with more strips. He propped her bandaged ankle up on pillows, and put the pitcher within easy reach.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" a little voice asked.

Will turned and saw Peggy standing in the door. "Mommy hurt her ankle," Will explained. "I need you to help me."

Peggy loved to be helpful, and she went downstairs with Will, bolted the door behind him, and returned to her mother's room. She climbed into bed with Laura and was soon sound asleep.

**...**

Will walked into the woods. The cattle sensed his presence and shifted around nervously. Ayesha appeared, and Will stripped off his gun belt, boots, and clothes. He felt the change start, and, in a few seconds, a large gray wolf stood where Will had been.

Y_ou must leave the herd alone,_ he told Ayesha. _I will hunt with you and we will find something else to feed your hunger. I have a wife and child to support, and I need the cattle._

_Very well_, Ayesha agreed. They began to hunt as a pack, and Will discovered it was not so very different from hunting with his family. They moved quietly through the woods. All around him were the rustling sounds of animals hiding in their burrows, waiting until danger passed by.

They came upon a doe and her fawn, and one of the wolves stopped, but Will urged the pack on. _We cannot kill a mother and child to feed tonight_, he told them, and they followed him deeper into the woods. Ayesha noticed how they took his direction, and she was impressed. He will make a good leader, but that was a thought she did not share with the pack.

Finally they came upon a moose - an old bull moose. Its antlers were large and heavy, and it was big with plenty of meat for them. Will led the attack, and, as he had done the night before, moved so swiftly that he tore out the animal's throat almost before it knew the pack was there. The moose died quickly, and the pack began to feed. This time Ayesha and Will ate with them, taking the choicest portions for themselves. They stood aside from the pack.

_Are you as I?_ Will asked.

_I was once_, Ayesha said. _Many years ago I had a family as you do, but then I was bitten by a wolf as I defended my children and I made the transition as you will. _

_How long will it take?_ he asked.

_You have a little more time. You have time to make any amends you need to make, and you have time to make arrangements for your wife and daughter - you should not delay, _she advised.

_I promised my wife I would stay with them until spring, _Will told her.

Ayesha shook her head. _You will not be able to stay with them in your human form. _

_Will I be a danger to them? _Will asked.

_No, though they may be a danger to you because they will not know you in your present state. Know, though, that there is evil here - a danger to all humans. It comes from the old world and wears the guise of a wolf. _

_Is it a wolf?_

_No, it is a man and his mate. They come from an ancient evil, one that was destroyed in the old world. They have come here where they are unknown. _

The pack finished eating. Just before the dawn, Will and Ayesha returned to the place he'd left his clothes. As the sun rose, Will underwent a change. As he took on his human form, Ayesha licked his hand, and then turned and ran away with the pack.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun rose on a glorious Sunday morning, and Ben Cartwright, looking at his sons, was thankful for each one of them. Joe had come downstairs a little late, but he was dressed and ready for church. Ben, Hoss, and Adam stared at him in surprise - Joe usually had to be dragged out of bed and scolded into attending church.

"Well, gentlemen, if you've eaten your fill, let's get ready for church. Joe, you're already dressed, so if you'll help me hitch up the buggy -"

"It's done, Pa. I've done the barn chores, hitched up the buggy, and saddled Cochise."

"Joe, if you were a little younger, I'd think it was the week before Christmas - it isn't that I don't appreciate your hard work, son, but why?" Ben asked.

Joe blushed to the roots of his hair. "Well, Pa, I'm just so grateful that Hoss is - that he didn't have - I'm glad Hoss is going to be all right. I'm glad Adam's home and his back is going to be better - I mean, well, I know he has to walk with a cane for now and can't ride, but someday he may be able to walk without it and ride again - I'm just - just grateful, Pa." He stuttered to a stop, and, too embarrassed to look at his brothers, he muttered, "I'll wait outside," and walked out the door.

Ben, Hoss, and Adam looked at each other and laughed. They appreciated Joe and understood what he was too shy to say.

**...**

"Will, I wish you'd come to church with us," Laura said. "Everyone will think it odd if we don't attend as a family."

"Laura, I've hitched Miss Betsy to the buggy, and she's ready to take you and Peggy to church. I was out all night, and I'm tired. Now, please, leave me be." Laura left his bedroom and shut the door behind her.

When Will had come in early that morning, he'd gone straight to the barn and led Miss Betsy out to hitch her to the buggy. He wanted to give her plenty of time to settle down before Laura drove herself and Peggy to church. The old horse fought him almost all the way, but she was no match for his new strength. He led her around to the front of the house. Laura was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast, and Will waited for her to unlock the door and let him in.

"Did you see any wolves last night?" she asked.

"The herd is fine," he told her, and went to his bedroom. He put on his nightshirt and lay down. Laura knocked on the door. "Come," he said.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked.

"No, thank you, Laura. I'm tired and I just want to sleep." He closed his eyes and heard her leave.

He heard a knock on his door, and he called, "Come."

Peggy peeped around the door. She was wearing her pink dress and carried Felicia. "Do you feel all right, Will?" she asked.

"I feel fine, darling." He opened his arms, and she ran to the bed and hugged him. She kissed his cheek and giggled. "You're all scratchy."

"I know - I need to shave. You and Felicia go to church with your Mommy, and I'll stay here and rest.

Laura called, "Peggy, come on - it's time to go."

Peggy ran out and climbed up in the buggy next to her mother. Will watched them through the window as Laura slapped the reins across Miss Betsy's back and they rode off towards town. Will kept his eyes on the horse to see if she was still nervous, but she seemed to have settled down. Laura wouldn't have any trouble driving her.

When they were out of sight, Will got up, took a bath, and shaved. He looked at his hands and saw that hair was beginning to grow from the palms of his hands. He shaved his palms, and then studied his face in the mirror. His eyes were changing - they were paler. Well, maybe no one would notice it, he hoped. As he stared into the mirror, he remembered what Ayesha told him and knew that he was running out of time as a human.

He went to the desk and pulled out several sheets of paper, pen, and ink. At the top of the first one he wrote, Last Will and Testament of William Cartwright. When he finished, he took up the second sheet of paper and wrote, Dear Ben...

**...**

Laura and Peggy arrived at church, and Peggy saw Adam. "Hey, Uncle Adam!" she shouted across the yard. Laura shushed her, "Ladies don't shout at gentlemen, Peggy."

Adam heard Peggy call him. He turned and waved at her, and she motioned to him. There was no help for it, so all four Cartwrights walked across to Laura and Peggy.

"Good morning, ladies. Is Will not with you today?"

"No, he's stayed out all night guarding our cattle from the wolf pack. He's resting now," Peggy said. She held her arms out to Adam. "Lift me down, Uncle Adam, please."

Joe stepped up. "Uncle Adam's back is still hurting him, Peggy. Will you let me lift you?" She nodded, and Joe lifted the little girl down from the buggy. He set her on her feet, and Peggy smiled at him. With Felicia under her arm, she took Adam's hand and pulled him towards the church.

Ben reached up to lift Laura down. When he set her down, she wobbled a bit, and he caught her arm. "I'm sorry, Laura, did I hurt you?"

Laura looked up at him and smiled. "No, it's so silly - I tripped last night and sprained my ankle - it's nothing." Ben offered her his arm, and she took it as they went into church together. They sat together in one pew - Hoss, Ben, Laura, Joe, Peggy, and Adam. Laura noticed that Adam was careful to keep a distance from her and his family was helping him.

Dave Clayton motioned to Adam to come to the front and handed him his guitar. Adam began to play and lead the congregation in a hymn. As he stood facing the group, Adam noticed Mary Rogers and her children, Jonathan and Caroline. She stood between them, and held Jonathan's hand tightly in hers. Adam watched as Jonathan looked across at his sister, and quickly made a face at her. Caroline giggled, and Mary put her hand on the little girl's shoulder.

Adam was tempted to laugh at Jonathan's antics. He stood at the front, played the guitar, and looked at Mary. She was as pretty as he remembered, and he wanted to get to know her better.

After the hymn, the congregation sat down, and Dave stood up. He spoke quietly and sincerely, and gave his flock something to think about during the coming week. He finished the sermon, and Adam led the final hymn. The service was over, and families made their way out.

Laura and Peggy left with the others, but Ben, Adam, Hoss, and Joe were staying for the funeral. Adam noticed that Lucy Clayton, Mary and her children were staying as well. Sheriff Roy Coffee and Miss Amelia Miller came into the church along with Paul and Marian Martin. The group moved up towards the altar, and Dave brought out the little coffin that Hoss had made, and placed it on the table in front of the lectern. He opened his Bible and began to read, "_And they brought young children to him, that he should touch them: and his disciples rebuked those that brought them. But when Jesus saw it, he was much displeased, and said unto them, Suffer the little children to come unto me, and forbid them not: for of such is the kingdom of I say unto you, Whosoever shall not receive the kingdom of God as a little child, he shall not enter he took them up in his arms, put his hands upon them, and blessed them. _(Mark 10: 13-16)

Adam was sitting next to Hoss, and he felt his brother tense up as Dave read the verses. He put his hand on Hoss's shoulder and gradually felt him relax.

_"_The Lord has clasped this boy to Himself in tender love. He instructed us to "suffer the little children to come unto Him, and forbid them not." The going of this unknown babe has brought heaven nearer to us. God is pleased that this little boy is with Him. The Father of the Shepherd of the little lambs has taken him home.

"Every person here today was touched by the plight of this baby: Hoss Cartwright, the one who found him and brought him here to us and who made this tiny coffin for him; Sheriff Roy Coffee and Dr. Paul Martin who examined his earthly remains in the hope that they might discover something about him; Mary Rogers who made his shroud ; and Miss Amelia Miller who gave the grave where he will lie. All, all of us were touched by the suffering of this child. As we mourn his loss, let us rejoice in his new life in Heaven."

Dave called for prayer. "We therefore commit this child to You, Lord. His life was brief and ended terribly. We rejoice that his suffering is over, and that he rests in Your ams. Let us not mourn him but let us see what he sees. Amen."

He opened his Bible once more and read, "_They shall hunger no more, neither thirst any more; neither shall the sun light on them, nor any heat. For the Lamb which is in the midst of the throne shall feed them, and shall lead them unto living fountains of waters: and God shall wipe away all tears from their eyes." _(Revelation 7:16-17)

The service over, Hoss wiped his face with Adam's handkerchief. The group made its way out of the church. Marian Martin, Amelia Miller, and Mary Rogers were wiping their eyes, and Mary was holding her children close to her.

Dave came out of the church, and Lucy went to him and hugged him. "Andy is watching Joy and Davey," she said. "You were so eloquent."

"Thank you, sweetheart. I want to check on Hoss." Dave said. He led Lucy over to the Cartwrights. "Thank you for coming to the service. Hoss, how are you?'

"I'm fine, thanks, Dave."

Dave put a hand out to him. "Hoss, I'm here if you need to talk to someone, if you need someone to pray with you. I know you have a wonderful family, but there are times when it might be hard - when it might be easier for you to talk with an outsider."

Hoss was touched by Dave's offer. "Thank you, Dave, I'll remember it."

Ben and Adam approached Mary Rogers and her children. "Mrs. Rogers, I'd like to introduce my father, Ben Cartwright. Mrs. Rogers has a ladies' store here in town, Pa, and she makes clothes as well. These are her children, Jonathan and Caroline. Mrs. Rogers made a shroud for the baby."

"That was very kind of you, Mrs. Rogers."

"Not at all, Mr. Cartwright. I couldn't have done anything else." She looked up at Adam. "You have a good memory, Mr. Cartwright. We met several days ago and you remembered me and my children."

"I pay attention, Mrs. Rogers." Adam smiled down at her. Jonathan pulled on his sleeve. "Are you a real cowboy? Mama said we might meet one when we moved out here, but so far we haven't." He sounded disappointed.

Adam laughed. "Yes, Jonathan, I'm a real cowboy. My brothers, Hoss and Joe, are over there." Adam pointed them out. "They're cowboys, too. Would you like to meet them?"

"Would I!" Mary nodded her permission, and Adam led the little boy over to Hoss and Joe. As they walked over to his brothers, Jonathan noticed Adam's cane. "Is that why you walk with a cane? Because you got hurt being a cowboy?"

Adam smiled down at him "Not quite." Hoss and Joe were standing next to the buggy, waiting for Ben and Adam. Adam introduced his brothers to Jonathan. "Hoss, Joe, this young man is Jonathan Rogers, and he's anxious to meet a couple of real cowboys. I told him I'd introduce you." Hoss and Joe looked down and smiled at Jonathan. They shook hands with him, and Jonathan looked up at Hoss. "You're so tall!"

Hoss smiled down at him. "That I am, young fellow. How tall do you think I am?"

Jonathan stood back and looked Hoss up and down. "About...ten feet."

They all laughed, and Hoss said, "I guess it would look that way to you." He swung Jonathan up to his shoulder. "How's that? Now you're about ten feet up."

Jonathan looked around. "I like it!"

Hoss set him back down after a minute. "There you go. You tell your mama to let you come out to the Ponderosa sometime. We'll teach you how to ride and rope - everything a cowboy ought to know."

Jonathan's eyes were huge. "Thank you."

Adam led him back to Mary. "Mama, did you hear that?"

"Yes, Jonathan, I did, and I heard you say "thank you." I'm very glad you remembered your manners after Mr. Cartwright was so nice to you." She looked up at Adam and smiled. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. Rogers."

He watched her walk away with Jonathan and Caroline on either side.

"She's a sweet lady, Adam."

Adam turned to see Roy Coffee standing beside him. Roy grinned at him. "She puts me in mind of my Mary when she was young. You could do a lot worse."

"Are you matchmaking, Roy?"

"Yes," Roy kept grinning. "I'd like to see you settled and happy, and Mary Rogers is pretty, smart, and independent."


	12. Chapter 12

When Laura and Peggy reached home, Will suggested they go inside and change while he put the Miss Betsy and the buggy away. Laura had driven Miss Betsy to the barn after letting Peggy get out at the house. Will waited until Laura was inside before he approached the horse to unhitch her. The horse fought him, but it was the work of a minute to drag her into the barn and put her in her stall. He didn't realize that Laura was watching him from the window. He's getting stronger, she thought.

While she prepared their dinner, Will and Peggy tossed a ball back and forth in the yard. Will could feel the hairs on the back of his neck began to prickle, and then he smelled it - that strange scent of evil. The man was watching him from the woods. He caught the ball as Peggy tossed it to him, and ran to the little girl. He scooped her up and ran into the house.

Laura walked out of the kitchen as they came inside. "Dinner's ready - I was just going to call you." Will set Peggy down and they went to wash up.

They sat down at the table, and bowed their heads. Will meant to say the blessing, but he prayed instead, "Lord Jesus, in Your Holy Name, I bind all evil spirits of the air, water, ground, underground, and netherworld. I further bind, in Jesus' Name, any and all emissaries of the satanic headquarters and claim the Precious Blood of Jesus on the air, atmosphere, water, ground and their fruits around us, the underground and the netherworld below. Amen."

Laura looked at him in surprise, but Peggy hadn't noticed the different prayer. Will served the plates and passed them. Laura cut up Peggy's meat and buttered her biscuit. She kept looking at Will, but she couldn't think of way to ask him if something was wrong without alarming Peggy.

Peggy wasn't allowed to speak at the table unless she was spoken to, so their meal was silent. Finally Laura asked Will, "Is the roast all right, Will?"

"Yes, it's delicious, thank you, Laura." He smiled at her and fell back to eating.

So they were going to be civil to each other in front of Peggy, she thought. Just as well - there was no reason for her daughter to be upset by anything.

They finished eating, and Peggy and Laura cleared the table. Laura washed the dishes and silver while Peggy dried them and put them away.

Peggy picked up Felicia and opened the door to go back outside, but Will stopped her. "Peggy, you should play inside the rest of the afternoon. Why don't you and Felicia play with your dollhouse, or you can show Felicia one of your picture books?"

"Oh, Will, we want to go outside," Peggy whined.

Will was firm. "Peggy, go upstairs and look at one of your picture books or play with your dollhouse. Mind me now."

She stared at him for a second as if to be sure she'd heard him right. Will was seldom firm with her about anything because she was such a biddable child. "Yes sir," she said, and ran upstairs with Felicia in her arms.

Will watched her go, and then took a seat at the window. He was staring at the woods, but he couldn't see anything. Laura watched him, wondering what was wrong."Will." She waited but he didn't seem to hear her.

"Will!" Her voice was a louder, and he turned.

"Yes, Laura?"

She went to the window and looked out. "What are you staring at out there? I don't see anything."

"I don't know - it's just a bad feeling," he said, not wanting to frighten her. "I want you and Peggy to stay inside."He reached for his jacket and hat. "I'm going out to the herd now. Bolt the door behind me." He picked up his rifle and left, determined to hunt down the thing.

He entered the woods, and felt the pack near, but he resisted its call. _I have to find the evil_, he told them. _It's threatening my family._

He heard Ayesha reach out to him under the cover of the dusky woods. _"Let us help you. Join us and we will hunt it together._

Will shed his clothes and dropped his rifle. As soon as he completed the change, he joined the pack. They picked up a strange scent, and they began to hunt for its source. As they moved through the woods, Will found himself completely at ease in his new shape. Ayesha reached out to him. _It won't be long now. You must complete any business by tomorrow night._

He started to ask her something, but saw the creature they were hunting ahead of them. He was mounted on a horse, and he wore a wolf's skull as a mask. A wolfskin covered him, and he held a spear in his hand. He raised it and waved it at them. "I am the Ulfheobar. You will obey me!" His voice carried on the night air. "The Master has given me and my mate authority over you! You will obey me."

The wolf pack raced towards him, and, at first, he stood his ground. At the last moment he seemed to realize his danger, and he turned his horse and fled into the woods. The pack chased him, but his horse was too fast. One by one the pack gave up the chase. Finally, even Will and Ayesha stopped.

_We have frightened it_, Ayesha told him. _Perhaps it will not come back._

Will hoped not, but somehow he doubted it.

All the rest of the night he hunted with Ayesha and the pack. They caught a deer, and ate their fill. At dawn he returned to the place he'd left his clothes and dressed. He returned to the Running D, knocked on the door, and Laura let him in. She handed him a cup of coffee, and he drank it while he shaved. She was surprised to see him getting cleaned up instead of going to bed.

"Aren't you going to get some rest?" she asked.

"I will, later," Will told her. "I have some business in town first."

Hiram Woods, Attorney-at-Law, had just opened his office when Will entered. "Mr. Woods, I'm Will Cartwright. Ben Cartwright is my uncle."

"Yes, I'm glad to know you." Hiram held out his hand, and Will shook it. The young man's hand felt a little odd, but Hiram wasn't sure why. He glanced at Will's hand, but he could see nothing different about it. Just my imagination, he thought. "How may I serve you, Will?"

"I made out my will, and I have a letter here for my uncle. It explains somethings that he should know about me, about our family. I can't tell him face to face. Anyway, I'd like you to look over the will and make sure it's all in order."

Hiram opened the will and read through it. He frowned and looked up at Will. "This is a little irregular, son. You're leaving everything to Peggy Dayton, your step-daughter. Don't you want to leave anything to your wife, Laura?"

Will shook his head. "Laura has the Running D. She can support herself and Peggy. I have an account here at the Virginia City Bank, a few shares in a silver mine, and an account at the First National Bank in San Francisco. It isn't much, but it's enough for Peggy's schooling. She's a bright child, and she enjoys learning."

Hiram nodded, and called for his secretary. A young man answered immediately. There was something familiar about him, but Will couldn't place him right away.

"Peel, meet Will Cartwright. Mr. Cartwright needs someone to witness his will. Could you get Mr. Davis to step in here for a minute, and then if you'll act as the second witness, Peel?"

"Certainly, Mr. Woods. I'll get Mr. Davis."

It was all done in a few minutes, and Will walked back home with a lighter heart than he'd had in several weeks. When he got home, he played ball with Peggy for a bit, and then went inside to sleep for a few hours. A soft knock on the door woke him, and he called, "Come."

Peggy opened the door and put her head in. "Mommy's making supper. She wants to know if you'd like something to eat."

Will was hungry, and he joined Laura and Peggy at the table. Laura refused to look at him. He reflected that it might have bothered him a few weeks ago, but now he didn't care. He was glad, though that Peggy was there to serve as a buffer between them.

After supper he read to Peggy. She kissed his cheek, and said, "I love you, Will." He hugged her, and said, "I love you, Peggy, never doubt that and never forget it. I love you."

She cuddled with him a little longer, and then she went up to bed. Will waited until Laura came back down. He put on his hat and jacket and picked up his rifle. "Bolt the door behind me, and keep the shotgun close." He walked out, and waited on the porch until he heard her push the bolt home. Then he walked across the yard and into the trees.

As soon as he was hidden in the darkness of the trees, Will shed his clothes. This time he didn't hide them the way he had before. The pack was waiting for him as he made the transition from man to wolf, and he ran with them, enjoying the feeling of freedom. As he ran he felt power surging through his veins and the joy of all wild things was in his blood. Then Ayesha was beside him, and they began to hunt. They moved towards the mountains and startled an elk. As it ran and they chased it, Will felt more strength coursing through his limbs, and he led the pack in the hunt. He brought down the elk, tearing its throat out in one bite. Ayesha was beside him as the animal died quickly. He and Ayesha took the choicest meat for themselves and ate separately from the rest of the pack. While the others continued to eat their fill, he followed Ayesha to a small dark cave, and there they mated.

**...**

The Cartwrights were at breakfast the next morning when Laura drove up in the buggy with Peggy beside her. She knocked on the door and entered without an invitation, dragging Peggy behind her. They looked around at her in surprise. "Is Will here?" Laura demanded.

"No," Ben said. "We haven't seen Will since - well, since the day we found him injured."

Laura sighed. "He's gone, then."

"Laura, he isn't gone." Ben said. "He's probably out guarding the herd."

She shook her head. "No, we've already been out there and there was no sign of him." She burst into tears. "Damn him! He broke his word - he said he'd see us safe through the fall and winter before he left, and now he's gone!" She threw herself down on the settee and hid her face in her hands as she cried. She felt a gentle hand touch her hair, and she looked up, hoping it was Adam. It was Peggy, and the little girl was crying, too.

"Please don't cry, Mommy," Peggy begged. "Will wouldn't leave us - he loves us."

"He loves you, you mean." Laura's anger and bitterness spilled out as she stared at her daughter. "Everyone loves you - your father loved you, Adam loves you, and Will loves you! Everyone loves you and no one loves me!"

The Cartwrights were horrified. Laura peeked at Adam through her fingers, and was satisfied to see his face had turned white. Good, she thought, he'll be over here in a minute to comfort me. She covered her face again and sobbed even harder. She thought someone murmured "she's hysterical" but she couldn't be sure. Then someone seized her wrists and gave her a little shake. She looked up into the angry face of Ben Cartwright. "Stop it! Stop it right now!" He released her and stepped back. "You've upset Peggy and you're upsetting yourself."

Laura looked up and realized that Peggy was gone.

"Hoss took her into the kitchen." Ben glared down at her, and Laura shrank under his gaze. She'd never seen anyone look at her with such contempt. She bit her lip and stared up at him.

"You will take your child and go home to the Running D. We will go out and look around for Will. I'm sure we'll find him. When we do, I'll send him home."

Laura swallowed. "I'm afraid to go back there alone." She looked around Ben. "Adam? Won't you...?"

Adam shook his head. "No, I won't - I don't want to be a part of your marriage problems, Laura. I'll get one of the hands to escort you home." He started for the door.

Laura stared up at him, tears hanging on her lashes, but Adam didn't approach her. Her voice shook with anger. "No, don't bother - I don't want to take up any more of your precious time. Peggy! PEGGY!"

Peggy came out with Hop Sing and Hoss behind her. "Come on, Peggy, we're going home!"

The child's face was tear-stained. "But Mommy -"

Laura interrupted her. "We're leaving now, Peggy." She stood up, straightened her skirt, and walked out of the house without waiting to see if Peggy was following her. Peggy started for the door, but Ben stopped squatted down and looked her in the face. "Darling, if you need us, you and your mother, we're here to help. We're going out to look for Will now. We'll find him and send him home."

Peggy didn't say a word - she turned and ran out to the buggy. As soon as she climbed up next to her mother, Laura slapped the reins hard across Miss Betsy's back and they went back to the Running D.


	13. Chapter 13

When they got to home, Laura sent Peggy inside and drove Miss Betsy around to the barn. She unhitched the horse and led her into her stall. She was still angry, and, as she groomed Miss Betsy, she tried to think of a way to get back at the Cartwrights, especially Adam. The act of currying the horse with its constant repetition soothed her nerves, and when she went back to the house, she was calm. Peggy was sitting on the settee with Felicia in her lap. She stood up when Laura came in, and ran to her and hugged her. "Don't feel sad, Mommy. I love you - I will always love you."

"I know," Laura said. She hugged the little girl, and said, I'm going to have a cup of tea. Would you like a glass of milk?"

Peggy followed her mother into the kitchen.

**...**

Ben, Hoss, and Joe rode over to the Running D. They spotted the herd grazing, but there was no sign of Will.

"Don't they have any hands to help them, Pa?" Joe asked. "Is Will having to do everything himself?"

"Pretty much, son. Laura isn't - well, she doesn't manage money well. Adam told me that she once almost lost every penny she had to a couple of con men because she insisted on investing in some kind of business after he advised her against it. The only reason she didn't lose anything was because one of the crooks grew a conscience and returned her money. I think they're having a hard time, and..." Ben's voice died away.

"I'm glad Adam didn't marry her," Joe said.

"You and me both, little brother," Hoss agreed.

"Yes, well, let's find Will so we can go home." Ben didn't want to become involved in Will's and Laura's marriage trouble, but he felt duty-bound to find his nephew.

After a thorough check of the area, they were sure that Will was nowhere near the herd. They split up and began looking for him.

Hoss found a pile of clothing and a rifle. He dismounted and looked around. The paw prints of the wolf pack were all over the area, and it was the same pack that had attacked the cattle on the Running D. He picked up the shirt and examined it carefully - there were no tears, no blood - whoever removed it had done so himself. There was nothing in the pocket. He went through the pants pockets next. There was nothing - no money, not even a few coins. He picked up the rifle and recognized it immediately. It belonged to his cousin, Will. Hoss fired his Colt into the air three times.

When Ben and Joe joined him, he showed them what he'd found.

"What do you think, Pa?" Hoss asked.

"I don't know, Hoss." Ben rubbed his jaw thoughtfully.

"What should we do?" Joe asked. "We can't just leave the clothes here, but if we take them, he won't have anything to wear. I mean, he'll be running around bare." The image that came to Joe's mind tickled him, and he burst into a high-pitched giggle. It was infectious and Hoss began to laugh, too.

Ben rolled his eyes. Would they ever grow up, he wondered. On the other hand, given what Hoss had been through over the past couple of days, it was good to hear him laugh. "All right, boys, Will might have left his clothes behind, but he would never have give up his rifle willingly. I think we need to let Roy know about this, and then-" he sighed, "we'll have to tell Laura."

The thought of another one of Laura's hysterical fits was enough to put a stop to their giggles. Hoss gathered up the clothes and rifle, and they rode into Virginia City.

**...**

"What do you think happened, Ben? Roy asked as he looked through the pile of clothing.

"I've no idea, Roy. I've never seen anyone willingly walk away naked and unarmed."

"Were Will and Laura having any trouble?" Roy looked up as Ben hesitated to answer.

Ben turned to look at Hoss and Joe who were talking with Clem, Roy's deputy.

"Boys, why don't you go over to the Bucket of Blood and have a beer? I'll join you as soon as Roy and I finish here."

"That sounds like a good idea, Ben. Clem, why don't you go with them?"

Clem looked surprised, but any time the Sheriff suggested that he have a beer while on duty it was fine with him. The three young men left, and Roy and Ben were alone.

"Will came over a few days ago to ask for help in tracking a wolf pack. While he was there, he told me that he and Laura were having trouble - he was going to see them through the fall and winter and then leave in the spring. Laura would divorce him. I tried to talk him out of it, of course, but it sounded like his mind was made up."

"Hmm," Roy took it in. "Do you think something happened and he decided to leave early?"

"Naked? Look at the pile there, Roy, his drawers are there as well as his outer clothing. And he left his rife - the boys gave it to him for his first Christmas at the Ponderosa." Ben shook his head. "No, there's something terribly off here, but, for the life of me, I can't think what it might be."

Roy sighed. "Me, either. I can't help but wonder if the murder of the baby is related to Will's disappearance."

Ben was shocked. "You can't believe that Will had anything to do with that!"

"No, of course not, but I can't help but wonder if the killer has Will?"

"Dear God," said Ben. "If someone would murder a baby, what might they do to a grown man?"

He and Roy stared at each other, horrified by their thoughts.

**...**

It was late in the afternoon when Ben, Hoss, and Joe rode out to the Running D. Peggy was playing on her swing, and she ran into the house when she saw them coming. Laura came outside and met them.

Ben dismounted and walked up to her, taking off his hat. "Laura, can we go inside? I have some news for you."

Humiliated by the memory Ben's response to her tears that morning, Laura stood on her dignity. "Ben, you can tell me what you have to tell me here."

Ben sighed. "We didn't find Will, Laura. We found his clothes and his rifle. They were nowhere near the herd. We took them in and gave them to Roy Coffee. He'll mount a search tomorrow, but we couldn't find any trace of him. I'm sorry.""Thank you for looking for him, Mr. Cartwright." Peggy came out from behind her mother and took Ben's hand.

"Yes, Ben, thank you," Laura said. She turned to go back in the house, and Ben stopped her.

"Laura, I'll send some hands over to guard your herd tonight."

Remembering his look of contempt that morning, Laura wanted to spit in his face. "Thank you, Ben, but that isn't necessary. Peggy and I can manage." She walked back into the house.

Ben squatted down in front of Peggy. "Peggy, if you and your mother need anything, come to the Ponderosa."

"I will," said Peggy. "Will told me if I ever needed a friend, I should come see you. You were his family and you'd help us."

"That's right," Ben said. She leaned in and kissed his cheek and then ran back to the swing.

Ben mounted his horse, and he, Joe, and Hoss returned home.

**...**

That evening after supper Laura got Peggy ready for bed. "Peggy, with Will gone and no help on the place, I have to go out and guard the herd. I want you to bolt the door behind me when I leave."

Peggy grabbed her mother's arm. "Don't leave me here, alone. I can go out there with you, and we can guard the cattle together."

"No, Peggy, you need to stay here." Laura went into Will's room, and took out a pair of his pants and one of his shirts. She changed quickly and went into the parlor. Peggy was waiting by the door with Felicia.

"Please, Mommy, don't go. Mr. Cartwright said he'd send a hand to guard the herd."

Laura's eyes flashed. "Peggy, I am perfectly capable of taking care of the two of us. We do not need help from the Cartwrights. You saw how they behaved this morning."

Laura picked up the shotgun and went out the door. She waited until she heard the bolt slide across the door, and then she went to the barn to saddle Miss Betsy.

**...**

Will and Ayesha stood back in the cover of the trees and watched the house. They had stood guard for most of the day. As evening fell the pack gathered.

_We need to hunt,_ they said.

_I need to stay here and guard my family_, Will answered.

_You are the pack leader - lead us in the hunt and then you may return_, they said.

Will looked at Ayesha, and she nodded her big gray head. _You are the pack leader and you must see that the pack is fed._

Will left his hiding place near the house, and led the pack through the woods. He didn't see Laura leave the house dressed in his clothes and carrying the shotgun. He began to run, and he led the pack away from the herd and up towards the mountains. They found an old elk who fell without much effort on Will's part and little regret on the part of the elk - he was tired and ready for death. Will grabbed a choice morsel for himself and then turned back towards his house. Ayesha ran with him.

_Stay with the pack_, he told her.

_You are my mate and my place is with you,_ she said.

_The woman and child are not your responsibility,_ he reminded her.

_Perhaps not, but I was once a wife and a mother. I had a family, and I guarded them as long as they needed me,_ she told him.

Will saw he could not dissuade her, and the two of them reached the house. They circled it carefully and found no scent of evil or danger near it. He moved stealthily up to a window and peeked in. The house was dark and still. Will had a premonition of danger, and he went down to the barn. The animals reacted to the sight of a wolf so near, but he ignored them. He went to Miss Betsy's stall, and saw it was empty. He knew Laura must have gone out to the herd. He ran back out to Ayesha.

_Ayesha! Stay here and protect the child! I must go after the woman!_

She didn't answer him, but he knew she would do as he asked. Will ran through the woods, and, as he neared the pasture, he smelled the strange scent. He knew the Ulfheobar was hunting Laura. There was a blood-curdling scream, and Miss Betsy bolted past him, running as fast as she could for her barn and safety. He heard a shotgun blast, and for a moment he thought Laura was safe, but then in the moonlight, he saw them - Laura and the Ulfheobar. She was struggling with him. Will howled as he ran, and the Ulfheobar looked away from Laura and saw him. It bent its dreadful head over Laura, and there was a terrible sound. The Ulfheobar let her drop to the ground, her throat ripped open, her life's blood pouring out in the dirt.

Will howled again, and lunged for it. It drew a gun and fired at him. He felt a burning pain in his shoulder, and then there was darkness.

**...**

Hop Sing woke up to the sound of knocking. He lay still, wondering if he was dreaming. Then he realized that someone was knocking on his kitchen door. He put on his slippers, and unbolted the door to find Peggy Dayton barefoot and in her nightgown. She had her doll, Felicia, and her pony, Mickey, the one Adam had given her, was nibbling in his herb garden.

"Hop Sing, I need a friend," Peggy said.

"Where is Miss Laura?" Hop Sing asked.

"She went out to guard the herd last night. I woke up and it was dark, but I could see Miss Betsy in the yard. I looked all around for Mommy, but she wasn't in the house or the barn or anywhere. I couldn't get on Miss Betsy - she's too big - so I saddled Mickey and came here. Will told me if I ever needed a friend to come here and so did Mr. Cartwright." And with that, Peggy burst into tears.

Hop Sing picked her up, cradling her against him and carried her to his room. He put her down on his bed, and washed her face. "You must not cry, Peggy. You are a brave girl," he encouraged her.

Her feet and legs were dirty, and he washed and dried them. When she was clean, he eased her down in the bed and covered her. Then he grabbed his clothes and dressed quickly in the bathing room.

He ran up the back stairs to Ben's room. He knocked softly on the door. "Mr. Cartwright! Mr. Cartwright!" He heard movement in the room, and knew that Ben was lighting the lamp and pulling on his robe. Ben opened the door. "Is one of the boys sick?" he asked.

"No, Mr. Cartwright. Peggy Dayton is here, and says her mother went out last night to guard the herd. She woke to find her horse in their yard and her mother missing."

Fool woman, Ben thought. He raked his fingers through his hair. "All right, Hop Sing, wake everyone and have them come downstairs." He closed his door and dressed quickly.

By the time he got downstairs Hop Sing had a pot of coffee ready and breakfast on the table. Adam, Hoss, and Joe joined him there, yawning and unshaven, but dressed and ready to go out to search for Laura.

Hop Sing went to wake Peggy, and he carried her to the dining table, seating her between Ben and Adam. He brought the child a mug of hot chocolate, and Ben let her take a few sips before he questioned her.

"Peggy, can you tell me where your Mommy is?"

She began to cry, and Ben pulled her into his lap. "Baby, tell me what happened."

"Mommy went out last night to guard the herd. She had me bolt the door behind her, and then Felicia and I went to bed. It was still dark when I woke up, but there was light from the moon. I saw Miss Betsy out in the yard, so I went to see if Mommy was home. Miss Betsy was still wearing her saddle, so I went down to the barn and the privy and all around the house. I called and called for Mommy, but she wasn't there." Peggy's voice broke and she sobbed against Ben's chest. He cuddled her.

"Go saddle our horses, Joe, and get our scabbards. Hoss, load our rifles." His voice was quiet. He didn't want to alarm Peggy, and he hoped that it was just a case of Laura tumbling off her horse. He carried the child to the kitchen and gave her to Hop Sing who put her back to bed. He covered her and began to sing a Chinese lullaby that had soothed Adam, Hoss, and Joe when they were small. Peggy fell asleep quickly, and Hop Sing left the lamp burning and the door cracked so that he could hear her when she woke up.

Ben went out and mounted Buck. Hoss and Joe were ready to ride, and Ben stopped when he saw Adam on Sport. "Get off that horse and go back inside. Your back-"

"Is much better. Pa, I have to go with you." Adam's jaw was set, and Ben decided not to waste time arguing with his most stubborn son.

They went to the house first. Miss Betsy was grazing in the yard, still saddled and bridled. Hoss looked her over carefully. Dried sweat coated her sides, but she was breathing normally.

"She's been running hard," Hoss said, "but she isn't hurt." He took her down to the barn and made her comfortable. He'd come back later and groom her properly, but now they had to find Laura.

They were able to follow the horse's path out to the pasture. The herd was grazing peacefully, and as they rode around its perimeter, Joe was the first one to see something small and white. He leaned down to get a better look, and realized it was a woman's hand. He bent over Cochise's neck and vomited. Hoss got down, and, stepping carefully, eased Joe out of the saddle. He, Ben, and Adam handed their reins to Joe and walked further in. They found Laura lying near her shotgun. As they stared down at her, Hoss spoke for all of them, "I hope she went fast." Ben picked up the shotgun and broke it open. "She got off one shot."

He turned away from the body and studied the ground. There were large paw prints, but Hoss saw the footprints of a man. There was a small trail of blood that led away from the scene, and Hoss showed it to Ben. They followed it to a set of hoof prints. "The horse was shod."

"What do you think happened here, Hoss?" Ben asked.

Hoss walked back to Laura's body and studied her torn throat. He looked at the area around her, and then walked back over to his father. "I don't think the wolf killed her, Pa. I don't know what got her, but it wasn't a wolf. The bite doesn't look right."

Ben sighed. "Well, we've got to get Roy out here. Joe, can you stay out here to make sure that she - that - um - that nothing's disturbed."

Joe's face was white and he looked like he might be sick again, but he nodded and took his rifle from its scabbard.

"Adam, you go back home and stay with Peggy. Hoss and I'll go for Roy."

Adam was stood looking down at Laura's face. She'd been so pretty, so helpless, and she had needed him so much. He hadn't loved her enough, hadn't loved her the way Will had, but for her to end this way...he sighed. Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Ben speaking to him. "Adam! Adam!"

He looked up. "Yes, Pa?"

"Go back home and stay with Peggy." Ben looked at his oldest son. He'd thought Laura was the wrong choice for him - too immature and too clingy, but Adam had loved her, and he shouldn't have had to see her this way. His tone was softer when he spoke again. "Adam, I'm sorry, son." Adam nodded, acknowledging his father's sympathy and mounted Sport.

"Uh, Pa, you and Joe go for Roy. I'll stay here," Hoss suggested. He whispered to Ben. "Little brother looks like he might faint any minute."

Ben looked at his youngest son, and knew Hoss was right. "All right, come with me, Joe."

Joe replaced his rifle in its scabbard, and mounted Cochise. He started off with Ben, but swayed in the saddle. Ben grabbed his arm and steadied him.

"Joe, it's all right. You go with Adam. I'll be fine alone."

"No, Pa," Joe tried to object, but Ben overrode him.

"Go home, son, it's all right."

He watched as Adam and Joe rode off together, Adam's hand clutching Joe's jacket to steady him in the saddle.

Ben wondered, what was going on here? What kind of evil had come to Virginia City?


	14. Chapter 14

The pack knew that Will was hurt, and raced to find him. He lay on his side, blood streaming from a wound in his shoulder. His eyes were closed, but they could see that he was breathing.

_My love, wake up_. Will heard Ayesha as in a dream. _The pack is there to help you - you must wake up._

He opened his eyes and saw the wolves - his pack - nosing him, urging him to stand. He managed to get on his feet, but he gave a whimper of pain. He heard Ayesha although he didn't see her. _Where are you? _he wondered.

_I guard the child - the Ulfheobar is near._

_Be careful,_ Will warned her. _He has a gun. He shot me. _

_I know_, Ayesha answered. _Go to our cave - the others will help you. I will be there as soon as I can._

Will began to make his way to the cave he shared with Ayesha. The others surrounded him, gently nudging him, refusing to let him stop. When they came to a pond, they let him stop for a drink and to soak his injured shoulder, but they refused to let him stay there. With nips and pushes they got him out of the water and back on the path to the cave. At one point they stopped again and he heard one tell him to eat the greens that were growing along the path. They tasted odd, but Will managed to eat a few and keep them down.

His shoulder burned as he walked, and it was hard for him to stay on his feet. In the back of his mind he could hear Ayesha encouraging him although he didn't have the strength to answer her. It seemed to take hours to get to the cave, but at last he was there - he could lie down and rest.

**...**

The horse the woman had ridden had returned home. It stood grazing in the yard. Once or twice it lifted its head and looked towards the woods where Ayesha was hidden, but it made no sound or sign that it knew she was there. Then Ayesha smelled the strange scent, and she knew the Ulfheobar was very near.

Ayesha watched him as he approached the house where the child slept. He crept up to the door without making a sound. She left her cover and came closer to him, prepared to kill him but watching for the gun he'd used on Will. The creature tried the door, but it wouldn't open. He looked in the window, and then turned and went back into the woods. Ayesha heard him ride away.

She stayed in place until the child came outside, and then she watched as the girl called for her mother. The girl went to the horse, but was too small to mount it, and she went to the barn. Ayesha came out of hiding then and followed the child, keeping the her in sight.

The girl rode out of the barn on her pony, and Ayesha followed her through the woods - always keeping her in sight, close enough to protect her but far enough away that the she wouldn't be seen. The girl rode up to a house, dismounted, and began knocking on the door. Ayesha waited until someone opened it. When she saw a man pick up the girl and carry her inside, she turned and ran to the cave.

Will lay unconscious, and Ayesha licked his wound. He moaned but didn't open his eyes.

_He needs food_, she told her pack. _Guard him while I hunt. _Two of the wolves settled at the mouth of the cave and the rest followed Ayesha. They ran through the trees and startled a rabbit. Ayesha caught the rabbit in her strong jaws and snapped its neck in an instant. She carried it back to the cave and put it down next to Will.

_Wake up - wake up and eat._

Will heard her and opened his eyes. _You're here?_

_I am here, love. Now you must eat - I have something to tell you. _

Will moved towards the rabbit and ate it. He lay back down, and Ayesha lay near him, her leg over his. _Laura is dead_, he told her. _It is my fault - I should have stayed with them. I should have told her that the herd was not in danger from us, that she didn't need to guard the cattle. She didn't have to be out there. _

Ayesha listened to him, and licked his cheek. _Rest now - the child is safe for now. I followed her to a place where she was taken in. I have something to tell you but it can wait._

Her words were comforting, and Will was relieved to know that Peggy was someplace safe. He hoped it was the Ponderosa. He laid his head down on Ayesha's side and went to sleep.

**...**

Roy Coffee and Paul Martin drove out to the death site with Ben. Hoss looked relieved when they arrived. He had kept smaller scavengers away from Laura's body, but he'd had to get close to her to do it, and the sight had made him feel sick. He showed Roy the prints of the wolf and the human.

Paul bent over Laura's body and examined it. They heard him mutter, "This is bad - very bad."

Ben told Roy, "After we met with you yesterday, we rode to the Running D and told Laura we couldn't find him. I told her I'd send a couple of hands over to guard the herd for her, but she didn't want...she said..." Ben stopped and shook his head. "I should have been kinder - more understanding. I should have sent the men or come myself."

Roy patted his shoulder. "Ben, Laura was a grown woman, and she should have had more sense than to come out here alone. She knew about the wolf pack - that was why Will was coming out here."

Paul left the body and came over to them. "Gentlemen, our problem isn't a pack of wolves - Laura was murdered. I brought a sheet - I want to take her back to my office and perform an autopsy."

Ben was outraged. "Hasn't she been through enough? Where is your decency, Paul?"

Paul was calm. "You don't understand, Ben. If I can examine her, I may be able to help Roy." He sighed and looked down at his feet, gathering his thoughts. "I need to examine her more closely to be sure, but I think he took her heart."

"That's like the baby," Roy said.

Paul took out his notebook and did a quick sketch of the position of the body before bundling it in the sheet and loading it in the wagon. Roy loosened the pistol in his holster before climbing up to drive back to town with Paul.

Ben and Hoss mounted their horses and rode back towards the Ponderosa. "Pa, the man who murdered Laura - do you think he might have gotten Will?" Hoss wondered.

"I don't know - there was no blood on Will's clothes, but..." Ben's voice trailed off. "Hoss, I just don't know."

**...**

Adam and Joe had started for home, but they'd had to stop for Joe to be sick.

He was embarrassed by his weak stomach, and tried to apologize to Adam.

He had dismounted - Joe didn't want to be sick on Cochise - and Adam was holding the reins of both horses. Joe straightened up and leaned against a tree.

"Are you all right now, buddy?" Adam asked.

"Poor Laura," Joe said. "I didn't like her, but I'd never have wanted..." He stopped to catch his breath. "Adam, you shouldn't have had to see her."Adam was touched by Joe's sympathy for him.

"Do you think it was the wolf pack?" Joe asked.

"I - no, I think it was the same person who killed the baby."

Joe took deep breaths, hoping his stomach was under control. Adam dismounted and walked over to him. Joe leaned back against a tree with his eyes closed. Adam handed Joe a canteen, and Joe washed the sour taste of sick out of his mouth. Adam waited a few minutes, and then asked, "Joe, do you think you can ride now?"

Joe nodded, and they mounted their horses and rode back to the house.

Peggy was waiting for them on the porch when they rode up. She was still wearing her nightgown, but Hop Sing had put a pair of socks on her feet. Adam dismounted Sport, handed his reins to Joe, and walked up to the little girl. She sat quietly, waiting for him.

Joe gave Adam a sympathetic look and took Sport's reins along with Cochise's. As he led the horses into the barn, he heard Peggy ask, "Did you find Mommy?"

Adam took her hand and led her inside. He sat down and took her hands in his, he said, "Yes, Peggy, we found your mother."

Peggy smiled, and clapped. "I knew you'd find her, Uncle Adam." She turned to leave. "I'd better get Mickey and go home. She'll be worried about me if I'm not there."

Adam caught her arm, and turned her back to face him. "Peggy, your mother got hurt last night." He paused, searching for the right words.

"Is she going to be all right?" Peggy's voice trembled.

Adam hesitated - lying to the child would only confuse her. He took the hard road. "No, Peggy, your mother was hurt so bad that she couldn't get better."

She stared into his eyes. "Is Mommy dead - like Daddy?"

"Yes, dear, she's with your Daddy now."

Tears filled her eyes, and Adam pulled her into his lap. He rocked her and rubbed her back as she cried for her mother. After a awhile she was still, and Adam realized that she had cried herself to sleep. Joe had come in, and, when he saw Peggy asleep in Adam's lap, he lifted her carefully without waking her and carried her upstairs to bed.

When Ben and Hoss arrived later, Hop Sing had dinner ready.

"Where's Peggy?" Ben asked.

"Upstairs asleep. Poor little kid," Joe said. "What are we going to do with her?"

"Well, we'll keep her until her Aunt Lil can come for her," Ben said. "Peggy knows us, and Will was married to her mother."

There was a noise on the stairs and Peggy came down holding Hop Sing's hand. She was dressed in old clothes that had once been Joe's. Her face was tear-streaked, and she held Felicia close under her arm. When they reached the bottom stairs, Ben held his arms out, and Peggy ran to him. He sat her in his lap.

"Mr. Cartwright, what's going to happen to me?"

"You're going to stay here with us until we can contact your Aunt Lil." Ben told her. Peggy straightened her back and looked up at him. "Mr. Cartwright, Aunt Lil died right after Will and Mommy married." Her voice trembled, and there were tears in her eyes.

Ben pulled Peggy close. "Let's not worry about things right now, Peggy. You're here and safe, and we're not going to let anything bad happen to you."

Hop Sing called them to dinner. No one felt like eating very much. Hop Sing served a broth to Joe and Peggy and soup to Ben, Hoss, and Adam. Peggy sat silently in her chair and toyed with her spoon until Adam took the spoon from her and began to feed her.

Hoss watched them and then said to Joe, "That's what I ought to do for you, Joe, to get you to eat."

Peggy looked up at Adam. "Uncle Adam, is Uncle Hoss going to feed Uncle Joe?"

The men smiled at her question, and Hoss took Joe's spoon and filled it with broth. "Come on, punkin, open wide."

They all laughed and Joe took the spoon from Hoss and began to eat.

After dinner Joe and Hoss took Peggy out to the barn while they did their chores. Hoss had put Mickey in a stall much earlier, but hadn't brushed him down. Peggy put Felicia down on a hay bale to watch while she groomed her pony. Hoss and Joe could hear her talking to Felicia and thought how nice it was to have her back with them.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and Peggy had just been put to bed when they heard riders come up to the house. Joe jumped up and looked out the window.

"It's all right," he said. "It's Roy, Dave, and Hiram Woods." He opened the door and Ben, Hoss, and Adam stood up as they entered.

"This is a surprise, gentlemen," Ben said. He smiled, "Would you like some coffee?"

They demurred, and sat down.

"Ben," said Hiram, "the day before he disappeared, your nephew, Will Cartwright came to my office with a will and a letter for you. I've spoken to Judge Miller, and because an dependent child is involved and because you and your family have an excellent reputation, we're cutting through the red tape." He turned to Adam and handed him an envelope. "Adam, Will asked that in the event anything happened to him and Laura that you become Peggy's guardian and raise her as your own. He left all of his property to her to be used for her education. The child also inherits the Running D. All the details are there - look it over when you have time, and we can talk about it if you have any questions."

He took a second envelope out of the briefcase and gave it to Ben. "Will Cartwright left this letter with me the day he brought me his will. He asked that it be given to you, that you read it when you're alone."

Ben was surprised. "What's in it?"

Hiram shook his head. "I've no idea. He didn't tell me, and I didn't ask."

Roy rubbed his eyes. "Ben, do you think Will could have had anything to do with Laura's death?"

Ben was speechless and Roy went on. "I have to ask, Ben. When a wife is killed in circumstances like Laura's, we have to look at the husband. The fact that Will made a will and left you a letter right before he disappeared is suspicious."

Adam spoke for his father. "Roy, we realize that things may look bad for Will, but he could never - would never have hurt a hair on Laura's head. I don't know where he is - none of us know, but he wouldn't have left Laura and Peggy if he could have helped it."

"All right," Roy said. "I had to ask."

He stood up as did Hiram and Dave. For the first time the Cartwrights noticed that Dave was wearing his gun and carrying a rifle. Even Hiram was armed. Ben looked at Roy. "Are you expecting trouble, Roy?"

"I don't know what I'm expecting, Ben. I just want to be ready for anything. When word got out about Laura, Hiram came to me and we went to Judge Miller to probate Will Cartwright's will, so that we could see what we needed to do about Peggy. I thought Laura had an aunt in San Francisco who could take her, but she died a few months ago. We've been working on this most of the day. When we got it worked out with the judge, we decided to ride out here, and I got Dave to come with us. Since he's a minister and a crack shot, I figured we'd be ready to handle anything with him along."

Roy looked exhausted, and Dave put his hand on the old lawman's shoulder.

"We'll head on back to town, Ben," Dave said. "If Adam has any questions after going over the will, he can talk with Hiram tomorrow. If I can do anything..."

Ben nodded. "We won't hesitate to let you know, Dave. Adam and I appreciate all you've done to speed things along for Peggy and us."

The men left, and Adam sat down with the will, reading it carefully, and then going through it a second time and making notes. Ben took Will's letter over to his desk and put it in a drawer to read later. Hoss and Joe began playing checkers. The house was very quiet when they heard Peggy scream and cry out, "Mommy, Mommy!"

They all jumped up, but stayed in their places while Adam went upstairs. A lamp burned low in her room, and Adam could see the child sitting up in bed. She was staring straight ahead with tears running down her face.

"Peggy?" he whispered.

She didn't respond, and as he drew closer, he realized that she was still asleep. He eased her back down in the bed, and pulled a chair up to the bed. He sat with her until he was sure she was sound asleep.

When he went back downstairs, Hoss and Joe looked up from their game. "Everything all right?"

"Yes, she was still asleep. She never even woke up when she cried out."

"Bound to be some of that," Hoss said. He and Adam exchanged a look. They remembered that when Marie died, Joe had had nightmares and had walked in his sleep for several months. Joe pretended not to notice, and kept his eyes on the checkerboard.

Adam started to sit down, but his back was hurting him too much. He lay down on the floor and groaned.

Hoss looked down at him. "You rode a fair amount today, Adam. I'll bet your back is killing you."

Hop Sing came in with the coffeepot and cups just then. He saw Adam stretched out on the floor. "Go upstairs and I'll bring you something that will help you sleep."

"I can't take anything, Hop Sing," Adam said. "Peggy may cry out again tonight, and I need to be able to go to her."

"I will bring you a poultice and tomorrow we will go back to see Bao Eng."

**...**

Late that night Ben came downstairs to get Will's letter. He took it back to his room, and, settling back in his bed, opened it.

_Dear Ben, _

_First, I want to thank you for all you did for me and tried to do for my father. He never realized his dream as you did, but it wasn't for lack of trying. _

_I don't think I ever told Adam how sorry I was about coming between him and Laura. I'm very sorry I hurt him. _

_Things are not going the way I thought they would. As I told you, I planned to stay through the winter to make sure that Peggy and Laura were safe. Something has happened that I don't understand, and my time with them has become very short. I shall be near to guard them as long as I can, but I must leave them to your care. _

_There is someone - a couple - here in Virginia City. He calls himself the Ulfheobar. He rides a black horse, wears a wolf skull for a mask and a wolfskin as a costume. He's very strong and fast. He and his mate are very dangerous, what you would call an ancient evil. I cannot tell you how I learned about him and his mate, but I believe that they are responsible for the death of the child Hoss found. I think he is after Laura and Peggy. Please protect them, Ben, and know that I am near to try to keep them safe. You won't recognize me, but I am near. _

_Respectfully, _

_Your nephew, Will_

Ben folded the letter and hid it deep in a drawer in his chest. It sounded as if Will had lost his mind, and, if he had, he needed his family more than ever. Ben had a sudden vision of Will living in a cave as an old hermit. It would have been funny if it hadn't been so pitiful. He resolved not to say anything about his nephew until he had more information.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Hop Sing and Adam left Peggy with Joe and drove over to the Running D. While Adam went through the desk to find the title for the Running D and other business papers, Hop Sing packed up Peggy's clothes and books, and loaded them in the buckboard. He saw the dollhouse that Will had made for her, and called Adam to help him load it. Afterwards Adam went back to Will's office, and Hop Sing went to check the stock.

He fed the Miss Betsy, the cow, and the chickens, and then came into the kitchen. He looked in the pantry, and gathered up the canned food he found there.

Adam looked up as he came back into the parlor. "Is that it? Are we ready to leave?"

"You should check Miss Laura's bedroom. You might find something that would be suitable for Peggy later."

Adam went into the downstairs bedroom. He saw Will's suit in the armoire, but there was nothing of Laura's there. He went upstairs, and found her bedroom. He took her jewelry case and sewing basket for Peggy.

Everything was loaded in the wagon, and they headed for town. Bao Eng was able to see him immediately, and he began massaging Adam's back. It was the first relief from pain Adam had had for awhile.

"You have been riding against the doctor's orders," Bao Eng observed.

"I had no choice," Adam said. Bao Eng continued to massage Adam's legs and feet. The pain in his back lessened, and Adam's eyes opened wide in surprise and relief. Maybe he could give Joe his cane sooner than he'd thought.

**...**

When they left Chinatown, they stopped by Roy's office. He was inside drinking a cup of coffee. "Hello, Adam, Hop Sing. What can I do for you today?""

"I wanted to find out if Paul had finished the autopsy. I'd like to make arrangements for the funeral."

Roy stood up. "I'll go over to his office with you and we can talk to him together."

The three men went to the doctor's office where they found him with a patient. Marian Martin, his wife, served them coffee and asked how Peggy was doing. "Does she know about her mother?"

Adam said, "She knows her mother is dead. I told her that Laura had been hurt, but I didn't tell her anything else."

"Poor little thing, how did she take it?"

"She cried, and then later she asked Pa what was going to happen to her. She cried out in her sleep last night but didn't wake up."

Marian shook her head in pity. "What about her aunt in San Francisco?"

Roy answered, "Peggy's Aunt Lil died a few months ago. Anyway, Will left a will asking that Adam become Peggy's guardian."

Marian raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Are you going to keep her, Adam?"

Adam stared at her in surprise. "Of course, I'm going to keep her. Will asked that I raise her as my daughter." He was a little offended.

Marian tried to explain. "Well, it's just that four bachelors and a little girl - well, do you have any idea how to teach her what she needs to know?"

"What does she need to know that I can't teach her?" Adam's voice began to have an edge to it. "Marian, we may be four men, but we're not complete barbarians. If there's something she needs to learn that we can't teach her, I know where to find help for it. Right now, though, she's a child who's lost her family, and is feeling frightened and alone. I'm not going to send her away. She knows the Ponderosa, she knows the family, and she knows me."

Marian thought , "You're right, of course, Adam."

Paul finished with his patient then, and invited them back to his office.

"What did you find?" Roy asked.

"I examined the bite on her throat. It was done by a man. He lost a piece of tooth doing it. After she died, he cut out her heart."

"What about her hand?" Roy asked.

"That happened before she was killed. I think it must have happened during the struggle." Roy and Adam both looked sick, and Paul said, "She probably didn't even realize she lost it. She died quickly. I know it isn't much comfort, but she didn't suffer long."

"That isn't much comfort," Adam said.

"I know," Paul said, "but sometimes it's all the comfort you get. Change of subject, are you going to have the undertaker -"

Adam cut him off. "No, there's been a lot of talk already, and I don't want anyone to see Laura as she is now. She deserves much better. People should remember her as she was - very pretty and gentle. When we left the Ponderosa this morning, Hoss was building a coffin for her. He can come in with one of the hands later and get her."

"I think you're wise," Paul agreed. "Tell him to come to the back door - um, Marian took the liberty of talking with Mary Rogers about a shroud for her. She made one for the baby, and we thought you might prefer it, considering the circumstances."

Adam looked at the sheet that Paul had used when he brought Laura to his office. It was covered with dirt, leaves, and blood. "I hadn't thought about it, but you're right. I appreciate Marian's thoughtfulness."

"Hoss can get her this afternoon," Paul said. Adam thanked him, and he and Hop Sing left and went down to the parsonage while Roy returned to his office.

Andy Reid, Dave's stepson, was outside raking leaves when they drove up. He dropped the rake and ran to the door. "Papa, you got visitors!" he shouted.

His mother appeared at the door. "Ask them to come inside, Andy - don't shout."

She looked at Adam and Hop Sing, and smiled. "Please come in - Dave's in his study." They went in and Dave stood and greeted them. Adam noticed that Dave greeted Hop Sing as an equal. He was glad that not everyone in Virginia City shared the Spencer's prejudice against anyone who was different.

Dave got right to the point. "Are you here about a service for Laura Cartwright?"

"Yes, I'll have her body picked up this afternoon, and then we'd like to have the service tomorrow morning at the Ponderosa burial ground. I'd like you to stay and eat dinner with us."

"You're burying Laura with your family?" Dave asked.

Adam nodded. "She was Will's wife, and it will be easier for Peggy to visit her mother's grave if she's buried there."

"So you're going to keep Peggy?"

"You're the second person to ask me that today," Adam said a little impatiently. "The child has been through a lot. We became very close when I was courting her mother, and, while Laura and I didn't marry, I care deeply for her. Do you think I'm making a mistake?"

Dave laughed. "No, I think you're doing the right thing for Peggy and for yourself, Adam. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression."

"It's all right - I'm probably too sensitive."

"I can bring Andy out with me, so there'll be another child to be with Peggy at the service." Dave offered.

Adam thought for a moment. "I hadn't considered that - thank you, Dave." He and Hop Sing said goodbye and rode out to the Ponderosa.

Late that afternoon Hoss finished the coffin, and he and Joe went to the back door of Paul's office. They knocked, and Marian let them in. "We were just finishing up, Hoss. Bring the coffin in, and you can put her in it in here."

Hoss came in and saw Mary Rogers standing next to the table. She and Marian had washed Laura's body and then covered her in a shroud. Mary was tying the last knot across her legs. She had placed a small bouquet of lavender under the knot across Laura's waist.

He went back outside and he and Joe brought in the coffin he'd built that morning. They set it down, and Hoss went over and lifted Laura's body carefully and gently laid it in the simple pine box. Mary bent down and re-arranged the lavender bouquet at Laura's waist, and Hoss nailed the top in place.

After Hoss had pounded in the last nail, he and Joe carried the box to the buckboard and slid it in the back. They came back inside to thank Marian and Mary.

"Not at all, Hoss," said Mary. "Laura was very kind to me when I came here with my children. This shroud was the last thing I could make for her, the least I could do for her."

"That's real good of you, Miss Mary," Hoss said. He and Joe thanked the ladies again and drove back out to the Ponderosa.

**...**

That night Adam woke up to hear someone moaning in the night. He listened for a minute - it wasn't Peggy. He slipped on his robe and went down the hall. The sound was coming from Joe's room. He opened the door and looked inside. Joe was tangled in the covers, tossing and moaning. Adam approached his bed quietly. "Joe, Joe, wake up - you're dreaming. Wake up, Joe." Joe sat up suddenly in the bed - his eyes wide. Adam stood still.

"Joe?"

Joe blinked and looked at him. "Adam?"

"You were moaning in your sleep, buddy." Adam sat down on the side of his bed, and felt his forehead. "You're a little warm, but not too bad. Is something bothering you?"

"I don't know - I had a crazy dream. Will was in it - he was a wolf and - I don't know, Adam - it didn't make any sense at all." Adam poured Joe a glass of water and handed it to him. Joe took a sip.

"Is it time to get up?" Joe asked.

Adam glanced out the window. "No, we've got a few more hours yet, and you need your sleep. Lie back down."

Joe lay back down, and Adam straightened his covers, much as he had done when Joe was a boy. Well, it hadn't been all that long ago, he thought. He sat watching Joe for a few minutes until his regular breathing told him that Joe was asleep. Before he went back to his room, he looked in on Peggy. She lay on her side, her arms around Felicia. Adam smiled at the sight of her, and then went back to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Hop Sing heated water on the stove and prepared a bath for Peggy. One of the items on the list he'd given Adam was for french-milled soap, something nice for a little girl. After breakfast he told Peggy to come have a bath. She looked up at him. "It isn't Saturday night," she objected.

Adam said to her, "It doesn't have to be Saturday night for you to bathe, Peggy. We're having your mother's memorial service later this morning, and you'll want to be clean and dressed in your best.

"All right." Peggy slid out of her chair and followed Hop Sing into the bathing room. He'd built up the fire so that it was nice and warm, and Peggy took off her nightgown and got in the tub.

Hop Sing helped Peggy bathe and washed her hair. Then he wrapped a warm flannel sheet around her, and lifted her out of the tub. He sat her next to the fire to dry, and began to comb the tangles out of her hair. He was gentle, and his touch was soothing. As he worked he considered which of his girl cousins would be best suited to caring for Peggy. By the time he had combed out her hair, it was almost dry.

He stood up and said, "Your clothes are here, Peggy. Please dress and come to the great room." He left and Peggy pulled on her drawers and chemise, her stockings, and then her dress. She buttoned it up, and then put on her shoes. Hop Sing had polished them with a biscuit and she could see her face in them. Her sash was undone but someone else would have to tie it for her. Peggy came out to the great room, carrying Felicia. She sat down on the settee to wait.

Adam was getting ready in his room when he heard a knock on the door. "Adam?" It was Hop Sing.

"Come in." Hop Sing came in. Adam was tying his string tie, and Hop Sing waited until he finished. "Is Peggy ready?"

"Yes, she is dressed and waiting in the great room. I have a cousin, Dandan, who would be good to help care for Peggy. She can live here at the Ponderosa."

Adam was surprised. "What can she do for Peggy that you and I can't?"

"She can help Peggy bathe and wash her hair. She can help her dress, help her with things it isn't appropriate for men to do. When she is not helping Peggy, she will help me in the house and garden."

Adam stopped. "I hadn't even thought of those things."

"I know, Adam. I helped Peggy bathe today, but she is five years old, not a baby. She still needs help with things, but it is better to have a woman to do it."

"How soon can you have your cousin here?" Adam asked.

"I will bring her out this afternoon after dinner. She will sleep in Peggy's room until you have time to add on a room for her." Hop Sing left and went down the back stairs.

Adam found Peggy in the great room. He sat down beside her, and buttoned her shoes before standing her up and tying her sash. He looked at her and smiled. "You look very pretty."

"I'm not as pretty as Mommy, am I?" Peggy sounded a little sad.

Adam looked at the child - she lacked the doll-like prettiness of her mother. Her face was attractive and spirited, and she had all the heart and good sense that Laura had lacked. "You are very pretty, and bright and sweet."

Peggy smiled, and, standing on tiptoe, kissed Adam's cheek. Ben, Hoss, and Joe came down just then and saw it.

"The two of you make a sweet picture," Ben said.

They heard someone riding up in the yard, and Joe looked out the window. "It's Roy and Dave and Lucy Clayton - oh, and Andy's with them." He opened the door and their guests came inside. Lucy looked at Peggy.

"Hello, Peggy. Who did your hair?"

"Hop Sing washed it and combed it out." Peggy said.

"It looks very pretty," Lucy smiled at the little girl. "I just happen to have some ribbons with me. Would you like me to put them in your hair?" As she spoke, she sat down on the settee and pulled the little girl to her. Peggy turned and let her part her hair and pull it into two long ponytails.

"Now you look so pretty," Lucy said, "just like my little girl."

Peggy froze. She picked up Felicia and sat down on the hearth. Everyone noticed the change in her demeanor, but no one was sure of the cause.

"Well," said Ben. "We'd better get going."

Lucy stood up and reached for Peggy's hand, "Come, dear. You can ride with me and Andy." Peggy pulled away from her, and grabbed Adam's leg.

"Why, Peggy," Adam was shocked by her behavior. He picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. He set her down on the table and looked her in the eye. "Mrs. Clayton was very nice to you - why did you behave that way?"

"She said I was her little girl when I'm not." Tears began to roll down Peggy's cheeks. "Mr. Cartwright said I could stay here. Now you're going to give me away."

Adam hugged the little girl up, and sat down with her on his lap. "Listen to me, Peggy. The Ponderosa is your home. Will asked me to assume your guardianship, to raise you as my daughter, and I intend to do just that. I'm not giving you away to anyone - I could never do that. You are my little girl."

He took his handkerchief and wiped the tears from Peggy's face. She looked up at him. "So you're going to be my father now?"

"Yes, if you want me to," said Adam.

"I do," Peggy locked her arms around Adam's neck and hugged him hard. He kissed her cheek and put her down. Taking her hand, he led her back out to the great room. Ben and Andy were waiting for them. "All ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, there was just a little misunderstanding we had to clear up," Adam said.

Soon they were settled in the carriage, Ben and Adam in front, and Andy and Peggy in the back. Andy looked at Peggy. "My mama is real nice. She didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You made her feel bad."

"I'm sorry," Peggy said. "I'll tell her when I see her. I thought she was going to take me away ."

"No," said Andy. "She already has a little girl - my sister, Joy. She's too little to come out here today. They didn't want you to be the only kid, so Papa said I had to come, and I had to take a bath and get dressed up."

"Me, too," said Peggy. The children looked at each other and grinned.

When they reached the Cartwright burial ground, Ben lifted Peggy down. Peggy ran straight to Lucy. She pulled on her sleeve, and Lucy looked down. "Yes, dear?"

"Mrs. Clayton, I'm sorry about how I acted. I thought they were giving me away. You're very nice, and I like the ribbons in my hair." Lucy put a hand on Peggy's cheek.

"It's all right, darling. The last two days have been very hard. You have been such a brave girl. Just remember that the Cartwrights love you and would never give you away to anyone." Peggy smiled and hugged her, and then moved away to hold Adam's hand.

Dave spoke quietly about Laura, celebrating her life. When the time came, Adam picked up a small handful of dirt and put it in Peggy's hand. He showed her how to toss it on the coffin. Peggy stood quietly as the others said their goodbyes to her mother. As Dave prayed the final prayer, Peggy realized that she wouldn't see her mother again. She pulled against Adam's hand, and began to cry, "I want my Mommy! I want my Mommy!"

Adam scooped her up and carried her away from the grave. He put her in the buggy, and climbed up beside her. Hoss was right behind him, and he took the reins. Adam lifted Peggy into his lap, and held her while she cried. Hoss slapped the reins across the back of the horse, and they rode back to the house.

The funeral was over, but everyone lingered by the grave for a few minutes to give Peggy a chance to calm down. Ben stood with his arm around Joe. As the young man wiped his eyes, he looked up at his father, "I'm sorry, Pa - it's just when Peggy started crying for her mother, I-" His voice broke, and Ben pulled him into a hug.

"It's all right, son. You were a little younger than Peggy when you lost your mother. You know better than anyone how she must feel." Ben held Joe close. He looked up and saw Roy wiping his eyes while Dave had his arms around a tearful Lucy and Andy. When they were calm, Dave helped Lucy and Andy in their buggy while Roy, Joe, and Ben mounted up and rode back to the house.

Hoss was coming out of the barn when they arrived. "How is Peggy?" Ben asked.

"She cried most of the way home, Pa." Tears rose in Hoss's eyes. "Poor little lamb." He took out his handkerchief and blew his nose. "She finally calmed down a bit, and Adam took her inside."

Ben led the way into the house where they found Adam sitting in his chair with Peggy on his knee. She was hiccuping a little, and holding Felicia very close. Hop Sing handed Adam a cup of water, and he held it as Peggy took a sip. "That's a good girl," he said. Hop Sing wiped the tearstains from Peggy's face. He lifted her from Adam's lap, and, taking her by the hand, turned to Andy and motioned to him. "Come with me to the kitchen. Mr. Cartwright, dinner is on the table."

Hop Sing had set two places at the table in the kitchen for Andy and Peggy while the adults ate at the dining table. In a few minutes, Joe and Hoss picked up their plates and moved back to the kitchen.

Peggy looked up. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We can have more fun in here at the children's table," explained Joe. He and Hoss began to tease Andy and Peggy, and make them laugh until Ben came in to tell them to stop being so noisy.

Joe looked innocent. "It isn't me, Pa, it's Peggy and Andy - they're the ones making all the noise."

"No, we're not," Peggy and Andy giggled. "It's Joe and Hoss, mostly Joe."

Ben gave Joe a mock frown. "I know who's making all the noise, Joseph." Peggy and Andy continued to giggle.

Dave appeared in the door. He smiled at the children. "Andy, your mother's ready to head back to town. Tell Peggy goodbye - you'll see her at church on Sunday, and thank Mr. Cartwright for a good dinner."

Andy scooted out of his chair. "Bye Peggy, I'll see you at church. Mr. Cartwright, that dinner was delicious."

Ben laughed and ruffled Andy's hair. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Andy."

The Claytons left and Roy followed them on his horse.

"Pa, did you notice that Dave was wearing his gun?" Joe asked.

Ben nodded. "Mm-hmm. He had it on the other night with he rode out with Roy and Hiram, too. Roy asked him to wear it whenever he leaves town. Dave didn't want to wear it at first, but Roy pointed out that he might save someone else from whatever attacked Laura."

"Do you think he's still a good shot?" Hoss wondered.

"Roy says he is. He and Dave went out to practice shooting, and Roy says he's as fast and accurate as he ever was."

They went back inside to find that Adam and Peggy had gone upstairs to change clothes. Adam came back down wearing his black shirt and pants, and Peggy came behind him, wearing her blue jeans and flannel shirt.

The dining table had been cleared and the dishes washed. "I'd like another piece of pie," Hoss said. "Hop Sing!"

"Hop Sing isn't here," Adam told him. "He went to town to see about getting his cousin to come out and help with Peggy."

"Why do we need help with Peggy?" Hoss asked. He swung her up on his shoulder. "She's just a mite - we can take care of her."

"She's getting older and there are things that we can't - it wouldn't be appropriate for us to do for her," Adam said.

"Oh," Hoss and Joe said together.

**...**

That afternoon Hop Sing returned alone, and Adam saw him come home. He followed Hop Sing into the barn when he was unhitching the horse from the buggy and grooming it. "Did your cousin decide not to come?" he asked.

"She will be here tomorrow," Hop Sing said. "She has been helping her mother, and must show her younger sister how to do the work she has been doing."

"Thank you, Hop Sing. I've started working on the plan for the room addition." Adam picked up a brush and helped Hop Sing groom the horse.

"That is good, Adam."

**...**

That evening after supper Peggy was sitting on the settee playing with Felicia. Adam was sitting at the dining table, working on the plan for Dandan's room. Ben was reading the paper. Hoss was mending a bridle, and Joe was reading a novel. It was very quiet when they heard Peggy say, "I don't know - I'll ask." She stood up and walked over to Adam with Felicia. "Felicia wants to know what I'm supposed to call you since I'm your daughter now."

Adam put his pencil down and looked over at his father. On hearing Peggy's question, Ben had put his paper down and turned around to look at Adam and Peggy. Hoss and Joe were listening as well.

"What would you like to call me, Peggy?" Adam asked.

"Well," Peggy drew the word out as she considered his question, "I called my father "Daddy," and I called Will "Will." When you were engaged to Mommy, I called you Adam, but Mommy told me that when you married I should call you Papa - only you didn't get married."

Adam waited patiently as she continued to think things through. After a few minutes Peggy looked at Felicia and nodded. "Felicia thinks it would be all right if I called you Papa. What do you think?"

Adam picked her up and held her close. "I think Felicia is very smart." Peggy put her arms around his neck and kissed his , Hoss, and Joe came over to them.

"You know, Peggy, if you call Adam "Papa," you should probably call me something besides "Mr. Cartwright," Ben said.

The little girl looked up at him. "What should I call you, Mr. Cartwright?"

"Well, I always thought that Adam's daughter would call me "Grandpa," Ben said. "What do you think of that name?"

Peggy thought it over. "Grandpa," she sounded it out. "I like it," she looked up at Ben and smiled. He held his arms out, and she reached up for him. Ben swung her up on his hip and she kissed his cheek.

"You know, Peggy, if Adam is "Papa," and he's "Grandpa," that makes me and Joe your real "Uncle Hoss" and "Uncle Joe." What do you think of that, lamb?" Hoss asked.

Peggy giggled. "I like it."

Hoss took Peggy from his father and gave her a kiss. Then Joe reached for her, and held her for a moment to give her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, you're trying to steal my girl," Adam laughed. He put his arms up and Joe handed Peggy to him. He settled her on his lap again, and she looked at the roll of paper in front of him.

"What are you drawing, Papa?" she asked.

Adam smiled - "Papa" sounded sweet on his ear. "I'm drawing a plan for a room that we're going to build on the house this week."

Peggy studied it. "Is it for me?"

"In a way," Adam said. "It's for a lady Hop Sing knows who's going to come and help you with some things, and she's going to help Hop Sing, too."

"Will I like her?" Peggy asked.

"I hope so," Adam said. "She's here to help you and take care of you while I'm at work."

The clock struck eight and Peggy yawned.

"I know a young lady who needs to go to bed," Ben said.

Adam eased her off his lap, and took her hand. They went upstairs to her room. Adam took a clean nightgown from her chest, and helped her change. He hung her dress up in the armoire. He pulled the covers back and Peggy knelt by the side of the bed. She folded her hands, and Adam watched as she prayed that simple child's prayer, "Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray thee, Lord, my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray thee, Lord, my soul to take. God bless Papa and Grandpa and Uncle Hoss and Uncle Joe and Hop Sing and the lady who's coming and everyone I love and everyone who loves me. Amen."

She climbed into bed, and Adam tucked the covers around her. "Papa, do you think Mommy misses me even though she's in Heaven?"

He sat down beside her and smoothed her hair back. "I think she misses you very much, sweetheart, but she knows that you are safe and loved." He bent and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, little princess."

Peggy yawned again. "Goodnight, Papa," she mumbled. He watched as she fell asleep in seconds. He turned down her lamp, and, leaving her door cracked so he could hear if she called, he slipped out of her room and went back downstairs.

Ben, Hoss, and Joe looked up as he rejoined them. "Is she asleep?" Ben asked.

Adam grinned. "Out like a light."

"I'm not surprised," Hoss said. "The poor little thing has had a tough day." Then he smiled. "It's nice, though, having a little one here again to do things for."

Ben smiled. "Hoss, Peggy's a little girl - you won't be able to treat her the way you did Joe when he was small."

"Oh, I know that, Pa. Did you see that dollhouse that Will built for her?"

As the Cartwrights talked into the night, two large gray wolves stood guard in the trees near the house. There was no strange scent in the air that night, and Ayesha turned to her mate. _The child is safe, my love. She is with your human family, and they will love and care for her. __Come with me, love, the creature is not here tonight. Let us go rest together._

Ayesha's words reassured Will, and they returned to their cave.


	17. Chapter 17

Mary Rogers looked up and smiled as Adam Cartwright and Peggy entered her store with a sack. "Good morning. How may I help you?"

"Good morning, Mrs. Rogers." He opened the sack and took out Peggy's pink dress. "This young lady needs a dress about this size - something more practical that she can wear for every day. She's used to wearing pants, and that's fine when she's doing chores, but I'd like her to look a little nicer when we come to town."

Peggy, who was wearing the pants and a flannel shirt, made a face. Mary looked down at her and smiled. "The dress is lovely." She noticed Felicia's dress. "Does your dress match your doll's?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ah, I see," Mary nodded. "My daughter, Caroline, likes for her dresses to match her doll's clothes."

Peggy looked up at her. "Is Caroline here with you?"

"Yes, she is and so is my son, Jonathan - they're back in that little room there. Would you like to meet them?"

"Yes," Peggy was all smiles.

Mary looked towards the back. "Caroline? Jonathan? Can you come out here?"

The little girl Adam had seen at the mercantile and at church came out from the back room. Adam noticed that she was thin and pale, and remembered that Mrs. Rogers had moved to Nevada for her daughter's health.

"Children, you remember Mr. Cartwright, and this is his daughter, Peggy."

Peggy, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Caroline, and my son, Jonathan."

Caroline bobbed a curtsey to Adam and smiled at Peggy while Jonathan held his hand out to Adam and then Peggy in turn. "I'm very pleased to meet you," they spoke in unison.

Adam shook Jonathan's hand and gave Caroline a slight bow. "I'm happy to see you again."

Peggy smiled at them. "I'm pleased to meet you."

Caroline noticed Peggy's doll. "What's your dolly's name?"

"Her name is Felicia. Do you have a doll?"

"Yes, would you like to meet her?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes, and Mary Rogers lifted her eyebrows at him.

The little girls went to the back room followed by Jonathan, and Mary and Adam could hear bits of their chatter.

Mary looked at bolts of fabric, and picked up a dark green. "How about this one, Mr. Cartwright? It will look well with Peggy's eyes and it won't show dirt."

Adam looked at the color, and thought Mrs. Rogers was a good saleswoman - but she was right. The dark green was a good color for Peggy.

Mary was saying,"I can do the underskirt in a white cotton and trim it with white eyelet, and then with matching buttons and ribbons, that would come to one dollar. Does that sound reasonable?"

"Very reasonable, Mrs. Rogers. I'd like her to have a divided skirt for riding."

"You don't want a habit for her?"

Adam shook his head. "It's too rough out here for her to ride sidesaddle. She rides her pony astride now, and that's how she'll continue to ride."

"How about this black broadcloth?" She held it up, and Adam felt it. He wasn't sure how it was supposed to feel, but he didn't want Mary Rogers to think he was a complete fool.

"That should do." He agreed. He thought for a moment. "What about a coat for winter?"

"I'm making a cape for Caroline for winter out of this material, and her bonnet out of this fabric. Would you like something similar for Peggy?"

Adam gave any pretense of knowledge about fashion and smiled ruefully. "I don't know anything about clothing for little girls. I just want Peggy to be dressed appropriately."

Mary laughed. "You're no different from most men, Mr. Cartwright. Peggy really needs two everyday dresses. I could make her a second one out of this green plaid and use the same cards of buttons and trim. That would bring your total to five dollars. I can have the skirt and one of the dresses ready by the end of the week, and the second dress and cape and bonnet ready by the middle of next week. Would that be soon enough?" Mary asked.

"Yes, that would be fine. Thank you, Mrs. Rogers."

"Mr. Cartwright, if any of the men at your ranch need shirts, I make those as well. I have some denim work shirts made up in different sizes already, and I can fit them as needed. I make dress shirts as ordered."

"I'll be sure to let my family and the hands at the Ponderosa know."

Mary went back to the small room where Peggy and Caroline were playing with their dolls. She called Peggy to her. "Come here, dear. I need to take some measurements for your dresses and cape." She worked so quickly that Peggy didn't have time to get tired. When Mary showed her the materials she and Adam had chosen, Peggy squealed a little. "Oh, it's so pretty - I love that shade of dark green."

Adam heard her, and, in that moment, realized that raising Peggy was going to be _very_ different from helping to raise Hoss and Joe. He swallowed hard, and thought, if Pa could raise three sons on his own, surely I can bring up this little girl.

Peggy and Caroline came running out of the fitting room with Mary behind them. Peggy threw her arms around Adam's legs. "Thank you, Papa, I just love the color you picked out for me!"

He smiled down at her. "So dressing like a little girl won't be so bad, hey?"

Peggy smiled and shook her head. Adam looked at Mary, "Is there anything else we need to do?"

"No, just check with me by the end of the week for Peggy's new dress."

They said goodbye, and Adam and Peggy left the store. Adam boosted her into the buggy. "You were very good in there, very patient when Mrs. Rogers was measuring you. Would you like to stop by the mercantile and get some candy?"

"We can get some candy for Uncle Hoss," Peggy said. "I'd like to see if they have any new story books."

Adam smiled down at her. "My dear, you're a girl after my own heart."

**...**

As Adam and Peggy rode towards the mercantile, someone watched them from a window. Anger burned in his heart and a sick sour smell emanated from him. They had buried Laura Cartwright out at the Ponderosa the day before, and he hadn't been able to attend. It would be difficult for him to visit her, and he was frustrated. He tried to comfort himself with the thought that he could call on his other sacrifices. Two were buried along the shore of Lake Tahoe and their child was in the churchyard. His mate had wrapped and stored their hearts for the ceremonial rites they would need to perform at the full moon. He was the Ulfheobar, Master of the Wolves, and in a short time, everyone would know it.

**...**

Mr. Peel, Hiram Woods' secretary, came into the mercantile and saw Peggy browsing through the small collection of children's books. He walked over to her. "Hello, my dear."

Peggy looked up and saw him. She stood up and bobbed a curtsey as she had seen Caroline do. "Hello, Mr. Peel."

"I was so sorry to hear about your mother. How are you doing, dear? Is it very difficult for you now?"

Something about Mr. Peel put Peggy off, but she'd been taught to be polite to grownups. She stared up at him at a loss, and then - Papa was there.

"Have you found a book you'd like, Peggy?"

"Yes, Papa, I want this one, please." She handed it to Adam, and he looked at it.

"A good choice." She took his hand and went with him to pay for it. John Spencer was standing at the counter. He smiled when he saw them.

"Hello there, Adam, Miss Peggy. I see you're a reader like Mr. Cartwright, Peggy."

She gave him a shy smile. "I like books, sir."

"Well, that's fine." To Adam he said, "If there's anything special you'd like to get for the little miss, we can order from one of the best bookstores in San Francisco." Adam thanked him.

Adam had seen Peel go over and speak to Peggy, and wondered what he was saying to make the child look so uncomfortable. He kept hold of Peggy's hand while he paid Mr. Spencer for their purchases, and noticed that Peel continued to watch her. He picked Peggy up and, putting her on his hip, carried her out to the buggy. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and he felt someone watching him. When they reached the buggy, he placed Peggy on the seat and then turned around casually but didn't see anyone. Well, maybe it was his imagination. He climbed up in the buggy and slapped the reins across the horse's back.

As they drove home, Peggy opened her book and looked at the pictures. "Did you know the man who spoke to you in the store, Peggy?" Adam asked.

"Yes, he works for Mr. Woods," Peggy said.

"What's his name?" Adam asked.

"He's Mr. Peel. He liked to look at Mommy." Adam gave her a sharp look but she was looking at her book.

"When did he look at your Mommy?"

Peggy sighed and thought for a few minutes. "He looked at her whenever we went to see Mr. Woods. He looked at her when we went to see him after Daddy died, and he looked at her one time when she wanted to sell the ranch, and he looked at her when she and Will went to see Mr. Woods about something else. And then, he looked at her whenever we went to the mercantile. He would stare at her from the window and he would come into the mercantile to see her."

Adam was becoming more and more uneasy. "Did your Mommy know Mr. Peel was watching her?"

"Yes, and she didn't like it. She finally told Will, and Will told Mr. Peel to keep his eyes to himself."

"What happened then?"

"Well," Peggy said, "he stopped coming to the mercantile when we were there, but he still watched her from Mr. Woods' window. I saw him."

"What did he say to you today?"

"Nothing much - just he was sorry about Mommy and he asked if things were difficult at the Ponderosa. Then you came over and he was quiet." Peggy moved closer to Adam, and rested her head on his arm. "You know what, Papa?"

"No, what, Peggy?"

"I'm glad you were there," She tucked her hand under his arm and looked up at him.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm glad I was there, too."

**...**

Hop Sing's cousin, Dandan, joined the family later that day. She settled in quickly. Peggy loved her right away, and it was clear that Dandan felt the same way about her little charge. She established a regular schedule for the little girl. She woke Peggy early so that she could have breakfast with the family. Afterwards Peggy went out to feed the chickens and gather eggs. Dandan came in from milking the cow, and they sat down at the kitchen table for her lessons. Adam had purchased a slate and slate pen for Peggy at the mercantile at Dandan's suggestion. She was teaching the little girl her alphabet. Peggy was smart, and Adam had ordered a full set of McGuffey's readers from his bookseller in Boston. He'd also asked him to send arithmetic, history, and science textbooks.

Dandan read to Peggy after dinner, and usually the little girl fell asleep. Dandan let her sleep for an hour or so, and then woke her. They would saddle Mickey, and Peggy would ride him around the corral with Dandan watching her unless Ben, Hoss, or Joe was available to go riding with her outside the corral.

It had taken no time to add a room for Dandan. It had been ready for her in less than a week. Ben, Hoss, and Joe had built it according to Adam's plan, and they had extra lumber on hand that they'd milled for a contract earlier that year.

Adam's back was healing quickly, and he was able to spend time riding Sport every day. He spent the mornings doing the paperwork for the Ponderosa. They were caught up completely for once.

He'd taken Peggy along when he went to pick up her new dress. Mary had tried the dress on Peggy to make sure it would fit. She'd cut it a little generously so that it could be let out as Peggy grew. Peggy had gotten tired of the fitting quickly, but she hadn't whined. Adam was wondering how to reward her when Mary showed her the matching doll dress for Felicia. Peggy brightened up immediately, and put Felicia's new dress on her. The little girl and her doll wore their new dresses home.

It was the first Saturday in November, and the Cartwrights were getting cleaned up for the annual Harvest Dance. It was held in the Spencer's barn, and had been as long as the family had lived in Virginia City. Mrs. Spencer claimed it was a tradition in her family, and she'd brought it with her to Nevada. Whatever it meant to her and her husband, the rest of the town looked forward to it as the best event of the fall.

Adam walked downstairs to find Peggy waiting for him with Felicia. She was wearing her new green dress, and Dandan had braided her hair with matching ribbons. She ran to him, and he picked her up and hugged her. "You look smiling and fresh and pretty," he said, setting her down.

"Thank you, Papa, you look pretty, too."

Ben, Hoss, and Joe joined them soon. Ben, Adam, and Peggy took the buggy while Hoss and Joe rode Chubb and Cochise. It was late afternoon when they reached the Spencer place. Tables were set up outside for food - everyone brought something, and Hop Sing had packed a basket for the Cartwrights. Peggy went with Adam to put the food out, and they found Mary Rogers there with Jonathan and Caroline.

"Hello, Mrs. Rogers," Peggy said.

"Hello, Peggy. My, you look pretty."

Peggy smiled. "It's because you made me a pretty dress."

Mary Rogers smiled at her, "No, I think it's the girl who makes the dress."

"Mother, may we go play?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, but don't go too far."

Peggy stopped and looked up at Adam. He nodded, and she and Caroline ran away, hand in hand.

Andy Reid ran up. "Hello, Jonathan. Papa bought me some marbles - so you want to play?"

Jonathan looked up at Mary. She nodded, and he and Andy ran to join the other boys.

"Your children are so well-behaved," Adam commented.

Mary sighed and looked after them. "Our lives were difficult until we arrived here. There was the war, and their father's death, and then the trip out here was hard. I had to instill a habit of strict obedience in both of them to keep them safe. Sometimes I worry that I was too hard on them, that they lost part of their childhood."

"I understand - my father and I traveled west when I was growing up. He was very strict with me for the same reason. By the time my youngest brother was born we were settled here with a home and a ranch, and life was a little easier for us. When I was younger, there were times when I resented the fact that he wasn't as hard on Joe as he had been on Hoss and me."

"Do you feel that way still?" Mary asked.

"No, it was a long time ago, and I know that he acted for the best."

He offered Mary his arm and they went inside the barn. The Spencers kept only two horses and a wagon for deliveries, and they had moved them over to the livery for the dance. A small band was tuning up at one end of the barn, and the doors stood open wide.

They sat down and continued to talk. The first dance was a reel, and Adam asked Mary to dance. They joined the line of men and women, and listened to the caller. Mary was a natural dancer, graceful and light on her feet, and Adam enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. When the caller shouted out, "Pick up your partner," he lifted and turned her easily before setting her down for the final sashay.

Mary had no lack of partners that evening, and Adam was careful to dance with different ladies. He was interested in Mary, but he had learned a hard lesson with Laura when she was a young widow. His constant presence at her ranch had led the people of Virginia City to believe that she was his personal property long before he was ready to propose. He never wanted to put himself or a lady in that position again.

He kept an eye out for Peggy and saw that she was dancing with Jonathan and Andy was dancing with Caroline. He had to wait for another two dances before he could dance with Peggy himself, and then he saw Ben, Hoss, and Joe each claim a turn with her.

It wasn't until the waltz before supper that he had a chance to dance with Mary again. He swept her into his arms and they floated around the dirt floor of the barn. When the dance ended, he offered her his arm again and they went out to the tables. Jonathan, Caroline, and Peggy found them, and Mary and Adam prepared plates for the children and settled them under a tree before going to get plates for themselves.

"Mother, Reverend Clayton is taking Andy fishing tomorrow afternoon, and asked if I might go with them. May I go?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, Jonathan, you may." Mary answered.

"I want to go, too," Caroline said.

"I'm sorry, Caroline, but you weren't invited." Mary said.

"Yeah, it's just us men," Jonathan boasted.

Caroline started to say something else but caught her mother's eye and took a bite of cake instead.

When the men could not - and the ladies would not - eat another bite, the ladies worked together to pack up dishes and glasses to take home. Many hands made light work, and the tables were clear in no time. Everyone returned to the barn to dance a little longer. When the final tune was played - a waltz - Adam sought out Mary and danced that last one with her.

When it ended, everyone applauded the musicians and then parents began to pick up sleeping children and go out to their buggies and wagons. Once again Jonathan, Caroline, and Peggy found Mary and Adam.

They said good night to the Spencers and good night to each other. Adam lifted Peggy into the back seat of the buggy and started to climb up front with Ben.

"Papa, may I sit up front with you and Grandpa?" Peggy asked, her voice sounding drowsy. Adam looked at Ben and Ben nodded. Adam reached over and lifted Peggy from the back to the front. He put her between him and his father, but Peggy climbed onto his lap. Ben slapped the reins across the backs of the horses, and they headed home.

"Did you have fun tonight, Peggy?" Ben asked.

She yawned. "Yes, I danced almost every dance."

"I know - I saw you. You're a wonderful little dancer," Adam said. "Who taught you to dance like that?"

"My daddy - Mommy would play the piano for us, and we would dance all around the parlor. I would stand on his feet and then he would swing me up sometimes. I miss my daddy." She was almost asleep, and Adam cuddled her.

"I know, sweetheart."

By the time they reached the Ponderosa, Peggy was sound asleep. Adam carried her up to bed, and put her in her nightgown without waking her. He kissed her goodnight and whispered, "I love you, little princess" before turning down the lamp and leaving the room.

Adam was tired himself and went to bed. His back was aching a bit, but it wasn't too bad. He decided to make Joe a present of his sword cane the next day. It felt like he had just gone to sleep when the howl of a wolf woke him. He came awake instantly, and put on his robe and slippers before going across the hall to see if the noise had wakened Peggy. Her bed was empty, and Adam turned up her lamp. She was nowhere in her room. He took the lamp and ran downstairs. The front door was open, and Adam ran outside. Peggy stood in the yard in her nightgown. A large gray wolf stood near her, and Adam felt his heart almost stop. It looked at him, and then turned and ran into the woods.

"What's going on?" Adam heard Joe and Hoss behind him. He handed Joe the lamp and approached Peggy quietly.

"Peggy? Peggy?" he whispered.

She didn't move, and Adam walked around in front of her. Her eyes were open, but she didn't see him. He realized that she was still asleep and he tried to turn her gently without waking her. She blinked, and said, "Will?" before dropping to the ground. Adam caught her and carried her back inside. Ben was coming down the stairs with a lamp. "What's wrong?"

"Peggy walked in her sleep - it's all right, I've got her." Adam said as he carried her to her room. He laid her in her bed, and covered her as Ben, Hoss, and Joe came in to check on her.

"Poor little thing," Hoss said. "I guess she just got overtired tonight."

Ben felt her forehead. "She isn't running a fever."

"I think Hoss is right, Pa," Adam said. "She just got too tired - playing with Caroline Rogers and then dancing most of the evening."

"She did that," Joe commented. "She danced with Jonathan Rogers, Andy Reid, the four of us, Mr. Spencer, Mr. Peel -"

"Peel? Was he there? I didn't see him." Adam was instantly alert.

"It was just a dance, Adam. They were in full view the whole time," Ben said.

Adam forced himself to breathe normally. He didn't want Peel anywhere near Peggy, but it was hard to tell anyone else why. Admiring the beauty of the child's mother was hardly a crime.

"I'm sure she's fine." Adam pulled the chair closer to the bed. "I'm just going to sit with her awhile." He sat down, and the others went to bed. Joe came back with the lamp Adam had taken from Peggy's room.

Adam sat staring at Peggy. This was it, he thought, that fierce protective love that parents felt for their children, that Pa feels for us. He'd run outside without a gun and faced a wolf barehanded to protect Peggy. Of course, the wolf hadn't attacked him or Peggy, but the thought of what might have happened made him feel sick. Now he knew what Pa must have felt when he or Hoss or Joe got sick or hurt. He'd thought he understood it before, but he hadn't - not really. He'd felt like a second father to Joe, but the ultimate responsibility hadn't been his. Now that he had Peggy, he knew he'd always have that fear as long as he lived. He sat there the rest of the night, keeping watch and praying that he would be a good father to this little girl, that he would keep her safe, and that God would release His angels to watch over her.

**...**

The Uflheobar hadn't bothered with his mask and wolfskin tonight. He had been at the Harvest Dance - everyone had been there. He'd danced with Peggy once, and noticed that she looked nothing like her mother. He'd waited until after the dance ended, and then he'd gone to the Ponderosa. People got careless when they were tired - maybe the front door would be unlocked. He'd tried it, but it was bolted. He considered trying the kitchen door, but he didn't want to take a chance on waking that Chinese cook. He'd never seen it himself, but he'd heard that Hop Sing was dangerous when he was protecting the Cartwrights.

He'd decided to go home when the front door opened, and Peggy walked outside. She just stood there in her nightgown, so pure and innocent, a proper sacrifice. He started to run up and grab her when he'd seen the gray wolf across the yard from him. It had howled loud enough to wake the dead, and moved closer to the girl. At first he thought the wolf was going to attack her, but it just stood there between them as if it were protecting the child. He'd drawn his gun, aiming to kill it, but then Adam Cartwright had come outside and the wolf had disappeared. His brothers were behind him, and the Uflheobar, unwilling to take on all three of them, had gone back to where he'd hidden his horse and ridden home.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day - Sunday - was bright and warm. Peggy woke up to find Adam dozing in the chair next to her bed. She reached out and tapped his knee. "Papa, what are you doing here?"

He woke with a start and looked at her. "Sweetheart, you went for a little walk last night. Do you remember anything about it?"

Peggy sat up and thought for a minute. "I was dreaming about Will, Papa. He was in the woods with a big wolf. But he wasn't scared - he was a wolf, too." She crawled out of bed, and stood next to him. "Some dreams are so silly, aren't they?"

The similarity of her dream and Joe's struck Adam, but then he thought, Peggy's right - some dreams are silly. He got up and went to save and dress for church.

**...**

At breakfast Adam noticed that his father and Hoss and Joe were watching Peggy to see if she'd suffered any ill effects from walking in her sleep. She had skipped through the room to the table and ate flapjacks with a good appetite. Finally Ben asked her, "Peggy, would you like to have a picnic out a the lake this afternoon?"

She gave him a huge smile and clasped her hands. "Oh, yes, Grandpa! That would be wonderful."

Hoss and Joe laughed at her enthusiasm, and agreed that it would be wonderful to go on a picnic. Joe went back to the kitchen to ask Hop Sing if he would make some sandwiches for them while Dandan took Peggy upstairs to help her dress for church.

Ben pulled Adam to the side. "Son, would you like to invite Mary Rogers and her children - so that Peggy will have someone to play with?" Adam looked at his father and grinned.

"Stop trying to look so innocent, Pa. Is it Peggy you're concerned about or me?"

Ben dropped his pretense. "All right - it's you. I got to talk with Mary a bit last night, and I was very impressed with her. She's a beautiful woman with plenty of common sense and determination. She made a hard trip out here with two children and you know the kind of strength that takes. I think she'd be a good match for you, son."

Adam shook his head and chuckled. "I like Mary, too, Pa. I'll ask her. Jonathan is going fishing this afternoon with Dave and Andy, so it would just be her and Caroline - if they're available."

"Well, find out." Ben went upstairs to get dressed.

**...**

When they reached the church, Adam looked around for Mary. He saw her coming up with Caroline and Jonathan on either side. Peggy saw them, and skipped over to greet them.

"We're going on a picnic at Lake Tahoe this afternoon, Mrs. Rogers," she said. "Could you and Caroline join us?"

Caroline broke into a huge smile and looked up at her mother. Mrs. Rogers was smiling down at her daughter and shaking her head.

Adam came to Caroline's rescue. "Mary, Peggy anticipated my invitation. I was going to ask you and Caroline to join us at Lake Tahoe this afternoon if you're - if you've no other plans."

Caroline looked up at her mother with pleading eyes. Mary Rogers looked at her daughter, and then laughed. "Yes, thank you, we'd love to come. We'll need to go home first and change out of our church clothes. Could we meet you out there?"

"Yes," said Adam. "We'll need to do the same thing."

Their plans made, they went inside. Adam and Peggy moved up to join Ben, Hoss, and Joe at their pew near the front of the altar while Mary Rogers sat near the back.

Dave entered from a side door and motioned to Adam who went forward to lead the hymn. His sermon was unusually short, and Adam wondered if Dave was as anxious to go fishing as Andy and Jonathan. After going over the list of those who were ill and in need of prayer or help or both, Dave spoke briefly about the wonders to be found in nature and described the gift of a beautiful day as a special blessing from the Lord, not to be wasted but as time to spend with family and friends. He motioned to Adam again who came up and led the congregation in the final hymn.

**...**

The Cartwrights reached the lake before Mary and Caroline, and Hoss and Joe took out the box of food Hop Sing had prepared out of the buckboard, and set up a horseshoe game. Ben and Peggy walked along the shore and practiced skipping stones across the lake surface. Adam had just unhitched the horses to let them graze when Mary and Caroline rode up in their buggy. Before he could reach them, Mary had climbed down and was helping Caroline down.

Peggy came running to greet her friend and Ben followed her at a slower pace. "Hello, Mary, Caroline," he greeted them.

"Hello, Mr. Cartwright," Caroline bobbed a quick curtsey. "Thank you for inviting us today." Before he could respond, she and Peggy were running hand in hand towards the lake.

Mary took a basket from the back of the buggy. "I made a couple of pies yesterday, and I thought we might enjoy them today." Ben took the basket from her.

"Oh, I think we might," he laughed. He carried the basket over to the trees where Hoss and Joe had left the box of food from Hop Sing.

Mary and Adam were left alone for a few minutes. "Your back is better?" she asked.

"Yes, I was able to give my cane to Joe -" he broke off at her questioning look. "It's a sword cane, and I told Joe he could have it when I didn't need it anymore. How did you know I hurt my back?"She laughed. "Remember, Adam, we live in Virginia City. It's a small town, and the mercantile is Gossip Central. Everybody seems to know a good bit about everyone."

Adam laughed. "I guess that's true."

They walked down to the shore and watched as Peggy tried to show Caroline how to skip stones. Hoss and Joe helped the little girls, and soon both were counting the number of skips for each stone. Hoss finally announced that he was starving to death, and they all moved back to the trees. Ben had spread the food out, and Mary was amazed at how much the Cartwrights had brought. Then she watched Hoss eat, and understood. She studied him - he wasn't fat, he was a very large man and he needed to eat more than most people.

Adam saw her watching Hoss, and wondered what she was thinking. Many people thought Hoss wasn't bright because of his size. They were wrong, of course. After they'd eaten their fill, Hoss and Caroline challenged Joe and Peggy to a game of horseshoes. Mary and Adam sat and watched the game, and Mary said, "Your brothers are very kind men, Hoss especially has a good heart."

Adam turned to her, and she caught herself, "I'm sorry. I was spoke what I was thinking. I know it's rude to - I didn't mean to-" He waved her apology away.

"No, it's fine. You're right. They're good men, and Hoss has a heart to match his size."

Ben joined them under the trees, and Mary asked him about the history of the Ponderosa. Ben was delighted to tell her about the ranch and his family, and it became very clear to Mary that Adam was Ben's partner and had been since he was a boy. Six years older than Hoss and twelve years older than Joe, he had had the responsibility of helping to raise and teach his brothers along with working alongside his father to develop and expand their ranch.

Since coming to Virginia City, she'd heard of the family before she met them, and knew that all four men were considered to be among the territory's most eligible bachelors. Adam, though, was considered a special prize since he was handsome, well educated, and wealthy in his own right.

Ben was called away to referee the horseshoe game, and Adam asked Mary, "What did you do back East?"

"It was another life. I was a school teacher. I got my certificate to teach when I was sixteen, and I taught until I married my husband. He ran a small general store, and we worked in it together until Jonathan was born." Mary smiled at the memory. "Peter was such a good man - kind and generous, and he could make me laugh." She looked at Adam. "The store was always crowded. People would come in to find out what was going on in town and to hear Peter tell these wonderful stories and jokes."

Adam smiled at her. "He must have been very successful."

Mary shook her head. "No, not at all. He wasn't practical, and he - well, he was a soft touch for anyone with a halfway reasonable hard luck story, especially if they had children. But he was a good man, and we were very happy." She sighed and looked off in the distance. "Then the war came. We didn't own any slaves - most people in our town didn't own them, but the Union Army invaded Virginia, and we were all at risk. There were rumors of the terrible things that the soldiers did to women and children. Peter and I both wanted to leave and come west, but we had family there. So, we stayed, and Peter enlisted in the Confederate Army, and he was killed in a skirmish."

"I'm sorry," Adam said.

Mary went on as if she hadn't heard him. "I continued to run the store as long as I could, but I was expecting..." her voice died away for a minute and then she continued. "The Union soldiers came to our town. The soldiers took everything - cows, chickens, pigs - and what they couldn't take, they slaughtered. They burned the store and our home. Jonathan and I were staying with my parents on their farm, and I had just had Caroline. A group of Union deserters came there and robbed us. They shot my father when he tried to stop them, and then they set the barn and the house on fire. My mother and I tried to save the house, but...well, her heart failed, and she died that evening. I picked up my baby and took my little boy by the hand and we went to Peter's family. We stayed with them for awhile, but Caroline's health was fragile. I was afraid that I would lose her and I decided to come out here."

"The trip must have been difficult with a baby and a small child," Adam said.

"It was hard, but staying in Virginia would have been worse because of the war and the food shortages. We made it to St. Louis, and joined a group of families who were traveling to Minneapolis."

"How did you get to Virginia City?" Joe asked. Adam looked around in surprise. He'd been so intent on Mary's story that he hadn't noticed that the horseshoe game had ended.

Mary looked around. "Where are the girls?"

"Pa and Hoss took them to see if there were any late berries, and I came to get a piece of pie before Hoss finishes it off." Joe sat down and cutting himself a wedge of pie, began to eat it. "So, why didn't you stay in Minneapolis?" he asked again.

"They didn't need a teacher or another dress shop, and I was being pressured to marry someone within the group," Mary explained. "With no way to make a living and with not wanting to marry the man, I thought it would be better to leave."

"How did you come to choose Virginia City?" Adam asked.

Mary laughed. "I was looking at a map, and Jonathan put his finger on Virginia City, and told me we should come here." Adam and Joe burst out laughing.

"It was that simple?" Joe asked.

"Not quite. I came with the children to look the town over. There was no school, but I met Sheriff Coffee and Reverend Dave and the Spencers. I saw that the town had law and order, and I thought we would have a future here."

"Jonathan wandered away from me, and ended up at the Bucket of Blood Saloon. He was crying and couldn't tell the ladies who worked there where I was, and they were so kind to him. They calmed him down, gave him a drink of water, and then two of them sat outside the saloon with him until I found him. By that time I was upset and crying myself over my lost child. They took me inside to a dark corner where no one could see, gave me a cup of tea, and made over Jonathan and Caroline."

"Not many people would refer to the saloon girls as "ladies," Adam pointed out.

"I've learned that someone's job doesn't determine her character. The Union soldiers who burned my home were supposed to be officers and gentlemen yet they made war on women and children. The saloon girls, as you call them, were so very kind to us, and showed true Christian charity. Several of them are my customers. I make their costumes for work, and I make everyday clothes for them, too."

"Your experiences might have made some people bitter," Joe commented.

"Perhaps - I hope they made me better," Mary said. Adam and Joe smiled at her sly wit. Joe hoped that Adam would invite Mary to join them again.

"What do you miss most about being back east?" Adam asked.

"I miss the libraries and bookstores, the museums, the educational opportunities for both my children," she answered. She talked on a bit about the exhibits she'd seen and the subscription library her family had joined. "I love to read, but I had to leave most of my books behind. I brought school books for the children, and taught them at night as we traveled. Jonathan is very bright - he learned to read when he was three years old."

Adam was impressed. "How about Caroline?"

"I just started teaching her this year. She's five, but her health was - well, I didn't want to task her with anything until she was stronger. She's doing well out here, and I've started teaching her the alphabet."

They talked about books they had read, poetry they enjoyed, and the afternoon passed quickly. Almost too soon, Ben was loading up the wagon with their empty baskets. Hoss swung Caroline up into the buggy as Adam helped Mary climb up. She held her hand out to Adam. "Thank you for such a wonderful afternoon."

He took her hand and held it. "Thank you for coming. I'd like to see you again."

She blushed a little. "I'd like that, too, Adam."

They said goodbye and he stood watching as she drove away. She handled the reins easily.

Ben moved to stand next to him. "She's a lovely lady, son - strong, smart, and hard-working. You could do worse."

"And have, Pa." They laughed, and Ben clapped Adam on the shoulder as they went to their wagon. Peggy and Felicia sat between them as they drove back to the Ponderosa.


	19. Chapter 19

That evening Roy rode out to the Ponderosa. He helloed the house before dismounting. Ben opened the door and welcomed him. "Come in and have some coffee. Hop Sing just made a fresh pot."

Roy came in and sat down. Peggy came downstairs in her nightgown to kiss everyone goodnight. "Well, hello, little girl," Roy said.

Peggy went over to him. "Hello, Sheriff Coffee." She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. Roy was surprised but delighted. Peggy pulled on Ben's sleeve and he bent down so she could kiss his cheek. He kissed her in return. "Sweet dreams, little one."

She went to Hoss and Joe next, and finally to Adam. He stood up and took her hand. They walked upstairs together, and Roy watched them go.

"How long will Adam be up there?" he asked Ben.

"As long as it takes Peggy to fall asleep," Ben said. "We had a picnic this afternoon with Mary and Caroline Rogers. Peggy and Caroline played hard, so it shouldn't take long."

It didn't. Adam was back downstairs before Roy finished his coffee. When Adam joined them, he took a telegram out of his pocket. "This came yesterday from the sheriff in Reno. It seems a young couple was on their way to Virginia City, and they never made it. The wife was expecting a baby. No one has seen them or knows anything about them. We know they got to Carson City, and then they just disappeared."

"Roy, do you think that whatever - whoever - killed the baby and Laura could have killed that couple?" Hoss asked.

"I don't know - have you seen any signs of new graves out on the Ponderosa?"

"No, I looked around the area where I found the baby, and all I saw were the tracks of wolves and then some smaller predators. That place was pretty torn up, though," Hoss said.

"I telegraphed the sheriff about the baby Hoss found and a description of the blanket. I hope I'll hear something from him soon." Roy drained the last of the coffee from his cup and stood up.

Ben looked at his old friend. He looked tired and sad. "Roy, don't go back to town tonight. Spend the night here, have breakfast with us, and go back in the morning. Clem's at the office, isn't he?" Roy nodded. "Well, then let him take care of things tonight - you need some rest."

Roy gave Ben's suggestion serious consideration. "That sounds tempting."

"You're worn out, Roy - it's no wonder with the terrible things that have happened."

Hop Sing came out of the kitchen with a tray he placed in front of Roy. There was a sandwich, a wedge of pie, and the coffeepot. "You have not eaten today - I can tell from your eyes - so eat now and rest. The guest room is made up for you." He refilled Roy's cup and went back to the kitchen.

Roy looked at Ben. "How could he tell-?"

Ben shook his head. "I don't know - he seems to be able to read minds."

Roy took a bite of the sandwich. It was filled with tender slices of beef and a delicious spread that brought out the flavor of the beef. As he finished his sandwich and drank his coffee, Roy looked around the room and thought how fortunate Ben Cartwright was to have three fine sons. He felt a little lonely, but then Ben and Joe looked across at him and smiled. Roy felt right at home. He decided to accept Ben's invitation, and stood up to go stable Whiskey. Joe jumped up and headed for the door. "Keep your seat, Roy, I'll take care of him." He started to object, saying a man ought to care for his own horse, but he was just so tired. When Joe came back, Ben picked up a book and began to read aloud. Roy listened to him and watched as Adam, Joe, and Hoss carved small chairs for Peggy's dollhouse.

When he went to the guest room, he found a nightshirt on the bed, and a razor, toothbrush, and tooth powder on the chest. He got ready for bed, and, as he lay down on the thick comfortable mattress, he breathed a silent prayer of thanks for friends like the Cartwrights.

The next morning he woke to the smell of Hop Sing's coffee. He rose and dressed, and made a trip to the privy behind the barn. When he got back, breakfast was on the table. Ben and Adam were seated already.

"Good morning, Roy, how did you sleep?" Ben asked.

"Better than I have in quite awhile," he said. Ben passed him a plate filled with bacon, eggs, and flapjacks. Adam handed him honey, butter, salt, and pepper. Roy ate everything on his plate. He sat back in his chair and sighed. "Thank you, Ben, this was just what I needed."

"Are you going back to town?" Adam asked.

"Not right away - I'm going out to where Hoss found the baby. I want to see if I can find that young couple."

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Ben asked.

"No, I doubt I'll see anything, but I just want to check it for myself. Thank you, though." Roy went out and saddled Whiskey, and rode out to where Hoss had told him he'd found the baby. He dismounted and studied the ground, but any signs were long gone.

He heard a rustling noise back in the trees, and drew his gun from its holster. He walked quietly towards the noise, leading Whiskey, and saw a large gray wolf standing still and watching him. It was larger than an wolf he'd ever seen, and Roy was frightened at first. It made no move towards him - it just stared at him. The wolf walked away from him, and stood at the edge of the woods. It turned and looked at him again. It seemed to want Roy to follow him. Roy hesitated, and then cursing himself for a fool, he followed the wolf into the woods.

They walked some distance, and Roy kept looking around for the rest of the pack, but he and the wolf seemed to be alone. They came out on the far edge of Lake Tahoe, and Roy noticed a mound of earth on the lake's beach. He went over and looked at it. There was something white - he leaned over for a closer look and realized it was hand. Roy began to clear the earth away with his hands, completely forgetting about the wolf. The soil was loose, and easy to clear away. When he uncovered a body - a man, he sat back on his heels. "Oh, my - oh, my -" As a lawman for many years, Roy thought he'd seen it all, but this case had shown him horrors he'd never imagined. He shut his eyes, trying to control his breathing. When he opened them again, he saw the wolf had come nearer. It wasn't threatening him - it seemed to checking on him.

He looked back down at the grave, and a cleared away a little more dirt - there it was, a second body. This one was a woman. He would never know why he did it, but he looked over at the wolf and asked, "Are these people the parents of the baby Hoss found?"

The wolf didn't answer him, didn't move any closer to him. Roy moved to his knees and bowed his head, "Lord, Give me the strength to bear what I've found, and help me find the people who murdered this family." He looked up to see the wolf walking away into the woods. Its job was done, it had shown him the grave. Roy mounted Whiskey and spurred him into a gallop towards the Ponderosa.

**...**

Ben, Hoss, Hop Sing, and Roy returned to the grave with a wagon. Hop Sing jumped down from the wagon seat, and taking a sheet from the back of the wagon, opened it, and laid it next to the grave. He pulled on a pair of leather gloves, and began to remove the woman from the grave. They heard him murmuring in Chinese as he moved her to the sheet.

Roy's face turned white, and Ben put his arm around his old friend's shoulders and walked him away. They stood at the edge of the woods, Ponderosa pines all around them.

"Take a deep breath, Roy," Ben urged him. Roy breathed in, and the strong scent of the pines cleared his mind of the sight and smell of the bodies. Ben stood with him, his hand on Roy's shoulder.

Roy had ridden into the yard at a full gallop. He'd pulled Whiskey up hard, and the horse had reared. Ben had thought it was Joe showing off, and he'd run out of the house to scold him. Roy had almost fallen as he dismounted, and Ben steadied him. "I found them - I found them," was all he could say.

Ben had half-carried Roy inside. Hop Sing had poured him a brandy and held it to his lips. Roy swallowed it in one gulp. It calmed him, and he told Ben, "I found the grave of two people - a man and woman - I think they were killed my the same person who killed the baby and Laura."

"I'll send someone to town for Paul," Ben started up.

"No! Ben, we have a monster here and a chance maybe to catch him. Those people weren't buried deep and the soil was loose. I think the killer comes back to the grave. If he doesn't know they've been found, he might come back. If he comes back, I can catch him."

Things had moved quickly then. Hoss hitched up horses to a wagon, and saddled Buck for his father. Hop Sing had gone into the rag bag and pulled out a couple of sheets. They returned to the gravesite, and found it in the same condition Roy had left it. Roy had looked around for the big wolf, but had seen no sign of it. The horses seemed calm enough, and they would have been nervous had a wolf been present.

Hop Sing folded the sheet over the woman's body, and moved it to the back of the wagon. He opened the second sheet, and removed the man's body. The stench was almost unbearable. Ben and Roy continued to stand at the edge of the woods. Hoss felt he should be helping Hop Sing, but the smell made him sick. He backed away from the grave, and stood looking out over the lake. He heard Hop Sing continue to murmur in Chinese. Finally he stopped, and stood behind Hoss. "It is time to leave," he said. Hoss moved the wagon, and watched as Hop Sing placed branches of pine in the grave. He covered them over with earth, and then swept away the tracks of the wagon wheels, the horses, and the men with pine branches. As he worked, the gray wolf watched him from the trees. Hop Sing stopped once and stared into the woods. The wolf knew that the small Chinese man couldn't see him, but he wondered if Hop Sing knew he was there.

When all signs of their intrusion had been brushed away, Hop Sing reached in the back of the wagon, and pulled out a set of clean clothes. He stepped behind a tree and changed quickly. He threw his soiled clothes in the back of the wagon with the bodies, and they drove back to the house. Ben and Roy tethered Buck and Whiskey outside the house while Hoss drove the wagon down below Hop Sing's kitchen garden. There was a sheltered area there and it was downwind of the house.

Hop Sing took his clothes from the back of the wagon and went to the kitchen. He was back in a few minutes with another sheet from the ragbag and a handful of dried herbs. As he sprinkled the leaves over the bodies, he murmured a prayer. Then he covered them over with a sheet.

He took his clothes back behind the kitchen, and dug a small fire pit. Hoss followed him. "Hop Sing, do you need any help?"

Hop Sing looked at Hoss and held up his hand. Hoss was quiet, but he continued to watch him. He put kindling down in the pit and started a fire. He added wood, and when it was burning, he threw in the clothes and gloves he'd worn while handling the bodies. When the clothes became ashes, he threw in a handful of dried herbs and spices. The fire died down, and Hop Sing and Hoss stood next to the pit and watched as it finally died out.

Hop Sing sighed and turned to Hoss. "The couple was murdered. Their bodies were treated with great disrespect. Their spirits may be very angry, too angry to realize that we are trying to help them and their child. It is important to soothe them with prayers for their souls and good smells for their spirits."

"But why did you burn your clothes instead of washing them?" Hoss asked.

"I did what was necessary for my peace of mind, Hoss." Hop Sing went into the kitchen. Dandan had prepared dinner for everyone. Peggy had set the dining room table for Ben, Roy, Hoss, Adam, and herself. Dandan brought in a bowl of chicken and dumplings and a smaller one of green beans. Everyone sat down, and after Ben asked the blessing, ate dinner.


	20. Chapter 20

Night had fallen, and it was very dark in the woods. Roy tethered Whiskey some distance away from the gravesite. He held up a lantern as he made his way through the woods. It gave off jus enough light for Roy to see his way, but not enough to alert someone to his presence. At least he hoped it didn't. He carried a rifle as well as his Colt. He found place behind a tree and settled down to wait. Afterwards, he wasn't sure how long he'd kept watch, he thought he might have dozed off although he never admitted to it. It just seemed that suddenly the moon was high and he could see the grave clearly.

He heard hoofbeats and then a dark horse with a rider dressed in black rode out onto the shore of Lake Tahoe. For one terrible moment he thought it was Adam Cartwright, but then the rider swung down, and Roy saw his shape. It was short and dumpy looking - definitely not Adam. The figure led the horse over to a bush growing on the shore, and looped the reins to it. He took something from a bag hanging off the saddle and went behind a rock for a few minutes.

When he came out, he went to the head of the grave and built a fire. He began to walk around it, and Roy stood up to get a better view. He could see the man now - he was wearing some sort of costume, and he had something on his head. Roy watched from the cover of the trees as the man in the moonlight moved around the fire. Every so often he would turn and move around the grave. He was chanting something - Roy couldn't quite make out what it was. He moved a little closer, and then he heard, "Pater noster, qui erat in coelis..."

Roy recognized it - it was the Lord's Prayer, but it wasn't quite right. Between watching the man and listening to his chanting, he wasn't aware that he had been seen. Someone struck him down from behind. Roy fell to the ground unconscious.

It was morning when he woke. His head was hurting so much it was impossible for him to think beyond the pain. He tried to stand, but his knees buckled under him and he fell. He had to find his horse. More by luck than sense, he made his way back to Whiskey. The horse stood still while Roy tried to mount him. He made it into the saddle on his third try, and clicked his tongue. Whiskey began to walk out of the woods, and Roy gave him his head. They came down to the road, and Whiskey stopped and began grazing. Roy toppled off, unconscious, and lay in the grass next to his horse.

**...**

Adam was on his way to town to see Bao Eng when he noticed Roy's horse on the side of the road. He drove over to see what Roy was up to, and was horrified to see his old friend lying in the grass. Adam jumped down from the buggy, and bent over Roy. The old man was pale, and for a minute Adam feared the worst. He felt for a pulse and found it. Forgetting about his back and everything he'd been told, Adam lifted Roy carefully and carried him to the buggy. He laid him down in the back seat, tied Whiskey to the back of the buggy, and turned back to the Ponderosa. He drove carefully, trying not to jar Roy. Joe saw him coming and rode towards him.

"I thought you were going to town to see about your back," Joe said.

"I found Roy unconscious on the side of the road - I'm taking him home, but he needs a doctor, Joe."

"I'll go for Paul," and Joe was off in a gallop for town.

When Adam reached the house, he shouted for Ben and Hoss. Hoss came out of the barn, and together he and Adam carried Roy into the house. Ben came to the door and held it open. "Take him into the guest room - we'll care for him here."

"Joe's gone for Paul," Adam told him as Ben opened the guest room door.

Ben called for Hop Sing as he tossed the covers back on the bed. Adam and Hoss laid him down, and Hoss pulled Roy's boots off. Hop Sing took off his hat, and examined his head. "Here," he said. "Here is a bad bruise - a bad lump." He picked up Roy's hat and held it out to Ben. "See where the hat is dented. Someone hit him hard."

Ben looked at the hat and at the lump on Roy's head. "The hat probably saved his life."

Ben and Hop Sing undressed Roy quickly and put him in a nightshirt while Adam built up the fire in the corner stove. Roy began to mutter, "Pater noster...pater noster..."

Ben looked at Adam. "Can you make out what he's saying?"

"Pater noster...pater noster..." Roy mumbled.

"It's the Lord's Prayer, Pa," Adam said after a moment, "but it's just the first two words in Latin. He's saying, "Our Father...Our Father."

"What does he mean?" Ben asked.

They continued to listen, but Roy didn't say anything else.

Hop Sing came in with a kettle and a pitcher of fresh water. He put the kettle on the stove and then washed Roy's face, scalp, and hair with an herbal soap he'd made. By the time he'd finished, the water in the kettle was boiling, and he tossed in a handful of herbs. In a few minutes the room had a light spicy scent.

Joe arrived with Dr. Martin, and Hop Sing had bandages and hot water ready. The Cartwrights moved out of the way as Paul examined the lump on Roy's head. Hop Sing handed him Roy's hat, and Paul winced as he looked at the dent in the crown. After listening to Roy's heart and lungs, Paul nodded to Ben and they all moved out to the great room.

"Well, he's got a bad lump on his head, but the real problem is that he was out all night in the cold. He's got a bronchial infection, and the challenge will be to keep it from becoming pneumonia. I'll make arrangements to have him moved back to his rooms in town."

Ben, his sons, and Hop Sing looked at each other and nodded. "No, Paul, that won't be necessary. We'll keep Roy here."

Paul looked at them, "Are you sure, Ben? He's going to need a lot of care."

"We're sure, Paul - Roy's like family to us," Ben said. "We won't leave him to strangers."

"One thing I need to ask - could Peggy catch his fever?" Adam asked.

Paul considered his question. "I doubt it - she's a healthy little thing." He looked around for her. "Where is she?"

"Dandan took her up to her room. She is having her lessons now," Hop Sing said.

"Why was Roy out all night?" Paul asked.

"He was trying to catch a killer," Ben said. "He found the grave of a young couple - Roy believed that they were the parents of the baby Hoss found. He went back out there last evening to keep watch."

"Where are the bodies - are they still in grave?" Paul asked.

"No, we went out there yesterday and removed them. We filled the grave with branches and covered it back over. The grave was shallow, and Roy thought that the killer was visiting his victims. "

"Where are the bodies now?"

"We left them in the wagon. It's down below the garden - we haven't reburied them yet. We haven't had a chance." Ben explained. "Hop Sing used some of his herbs to help mask the odor.

Paul asked, "May I examine them? I'll do it here so no one in town will know that they've been found."

When Ben hesitated, Paul went on, "I may be able to tell something from the bodies."

"All right - we can bring them up to the barn -"

"No, I'll go down to them."

"I'll show you, Paul," and Hoss led him outside.

...

Ben sat with Roy, wiping his forehead with a cool damp cloth and holding his hand. He remembered the first time they'd met. He had ridden into Virginia City with Adam and Hoss to file for land for the Ponderosa. Adam had just turned seven that spring and Hoss was walking more than crawling. He had been afraid to leave them alone in the wagon - Virginia City had been lawless in those days - and had taken them with him to the land office. The room had been crowded and he'd gotten caught up in the paperwork for his claim. When he'd finished filing his land claim, he'd looked around and they were gone. He'd run outside, but there'd been no sign of them. Ben had looked up and down the boardwalk and seen the new sheriff's office and jail. He decided to go there to ask for help in his search. He'd opened the door and gone in to find Adam and Hoss with the new sheriff, Roy Coffee, and his wife, Mary. Roy looked up at him and smiled. "Are you missing two little fellows?"

Adam ran to him and hugged his legs. "Some men shoved us out of the office, Pa, and then we couldn't get back inside."

"They were pushed out in the street by the crowd. My wife saw them, and she brought them here."

Hoss was sitting in Mary's lap, happily eating a cookie. He'd waved it at Ben, "Tookie," he'd chirped, and they'd laughed. Ben sat down with Adam on his knee, and talked with Roy and Mary that afternoon. It had been the beginning of a long friendship with Roy. Mary had died in childbirth the next year, and Ben, Adam, and Hoss had mourned her loss along with Roy.

Roy began to mutter again, "Pater noster...pater noster...qui erat...qui erat..."

Ben spoke softly to him, "Shh, Roy, you're going to be all right."

Adam came in with his old Latin textbook, pen, and paper. "Is he still delirious, Pa?"

"Yes, he's saying a little more of the prayer, though." Ben stood up and stretched.

He looked at Adam in some concern. "How's your back, son? I know Hoss helped you get him in the house, but how did you get him in the buggy?"

"I lifted him, Pa, but my back is all right. I can Hop Sing to put a poultice on it tonight, and I can go see Bao Eng tomorrow."

Roy began to mutter again, and Adam listened carefully. "Pater noster...pater noster...qui erat...qui erat...in coelis...sancti..." His voice died away. Adam wrote his words down.

"I thought you said it was the Lord's Prayer," Ben said.

"It is, but there's something off about it." Adam took the paper and his textbook out to the great room and sat down with them. He began flipping through the pages, looking up verb declensions, and finally found what he wanted. "Our Father who _was _in heaven...I found it, Pa."

"What did you find?" Ben asked.

"This isn't the Lord's Prayer - it's one for Lucifer, the fallen angel, who was in heaven. Pa, Roy stumbled on to a devil worshiper!"


	21. Chapter 21

Paul jumped down from the wagon. He'd finished examining the bodies, and verified that their hearts had been removed. He was certain they had been murdered by the same person who had killed the baby and Laura. Hoss was waiting for him at the top of the garden, and, as the two men headed back into the house, Paul told him what he'd found.

Ben, Adam, and Joe were waiting for them in the great room. As Adam and Paul shared their discoveries, Dandan and Peggy made their way downstairs. Ben saw them, and said, "I think Hop Sing has some cookies in the kitchen, gentlemen."

Surprised by the sudden change of subject, Paul turned and saw Peggy and the young Chinese woman on the stairs. He smiled and opened his arms, and Peggy ran to him. She climbed into his lap and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, little one," he said. "You have no idea how much I needed that today."

"I shall bring you coffee and cookies, Mr. Cartwright," Dandan said, and she went to the kitchen. She was back in a few minutes with a tray. As she handed around coffee cups, Peggy picked up the plate of cookies and served them to each man. She stopped at Adam's side and waited until he tasted the cookie. "Mmm, these cookies are the best I've tasted, Peggy. Who made them?"

She giggled. "Dandan and I made them, Papa."

"You're getting to be a good little cook," Adam gave the child a hug.

There was a moan from the guest room, and Peggy peeped over Adam's shoulder to see who was in there.

"Uncle Roy was hurt last night, but he's going to be all right. He's staying here so we can take care of him," Adam answered her question before she could ask.

"May I help Hop Sing and Dandan with him?" she asked.

"You may when he's a little stronger," Adam said, "but you'll need to do just as they say."

Dandan turned to Adam. "Mr. Adam, I shall take Peggy for a walk now."

Adam passed Peggy to Ben, and stood up. "Dandan, I'd like to have a word with you in the kitchen, please."

The young woman followed him back to the kitchen. "Is something wrong, Mr. Adam?" She was anxious because the job was a good one. The Cartwrights were considerate employers who paid well, and she loved her little charge.

"I need you to keep close to the house. It would be best if you and Peggy didn't go out of the yard, and stayed far away from the garden." Dandan thought for a moment.

"Mr. Joe made a swing for Peggy and hung it near the porch. Could she play on it?"

"Yes, that would nice." They returned to the great room. Dandan motioned to Peggy, and the little girl kissed Ben on the cheek and left. Adam sat down with a sigh. He looked at Joe and smiled, "So you made Peggy a swing?"

Joe looked down at the floor. "You and Hoss made one for me when I was younger than she is now, and I remembered how much I enjoyed it playing on it."

"That was very thoughtful of you, Joe," Adam said. "Thank you."

There was a short silence, and then Paul spoke. "So, gentlemen, what's our next move? We have killer - one who's insane and possibly worshipping the devil? How do we catch him?"

Hoss said, "I think we need more help with it. I think we need to bring in Dave Clayton."

"Why Dave?" Ben asked.

"Pa, we've got proof we're fighting the devil - we need the Lord on our side. With all that Dave experienced as Sam Driscoll and all that he's done and seen since, his faith should be strong enough to face down the killer." Hoss replied.

"That's a good idea," Adam said. "We may need his skill with a gun, too."

Hoss shook his head. "Big brother, I think this is going to call for a different kind of skill."

Adam wasn't sure he agreed, but he didn't want to debate the value of faith over a fast accurate shot with anyone. He'd seen and experienced too many miracles in his life to doubt which one was the stronger.

Joe stood up. "I'll ride to town and get Dave. Should I tell him anything before he comes out here?"

"We want the killer to believe that Roy's dead," Ben mused. He came to a sudden decision. "We don't know who the killer is, but we do know it's someone familiar. It may be someone we see everyday. It's better not to tell him while you're in town, Joe. You don't know who might be listening."

Joe stood up and started for the door. He had a thought and turned to Ben, "Pa, what if it's a friend who's doing all - this?" He looked sick, and Ben knew he was remembering Ross Marquette, one of Adam's best friends. Ross had undergone a drastic personality change and become a thief and murderer. Adam had had to kill him in self defense, and it had taken him a long time to get past it.

"Then, Joseph, we do as we always do - we pray for him and we stop him from hurting the innocent."

Joe waited to see if Ben was going to say anything else, and then he turned and went to the barn.

"You think it is a friend, don't you, Pa?" Hoss asked.

"We've lived here a long time, son," Ben said. "We know nearly everyone who lives in and around Virginia City, and we get along with most of them. I think it's a strong possibility that we'll know the person."

...

Andy Reid and Jonathan Rogers were playing in the small barn behind the parsonage when Joe rode up. The boys came running out and greeted him. "Hey, Joe, come and play with us - I'm the sheriff and Jonathan's the robber, and I'm going to catch him."

Joe smiled down at them. "Thanks, boys, but I can't play today. Is Dave around, Andy?"

"Papa's in his study, but he's working on his sermon, and we're not supposed to bother him. Say, Joe, will you teach me to shoot? I asked Papa if he'd teach me, but he said he hoped to teach me better things than that," Andy said.

"Your Papa's right, Andy," Joe said. "He's got better things to teach you, and I hope that Virginia City becomes a place where you won't have to carry a gun."

He walked up to the house and knocked.

Andy and Jonathan went back to the barn. "He used to be a lot of fun," Andy told Jonathan, "but then he got to be a grown up. I'm sure not going to grow up."

"Me, either," said Jonathan as they went back to their answered the door with the baby in her arms. "Hello, Joe, come on in. Dave's working in his study. Do you want some coffee?"

"No, thank you, Lucy," Joe smiled at the pretty young woman, and chucked the baby under his chin. The baby cooed, and Lucy waved Joe to go on back. The study door was closed, and Joe knocked.

"Not now, Andy," he heard Dave answer.

"Dave, it's me, Joe Cartwright." He heard a chair being pushed back, and the door opened.

"I'm sorry, Joe, I thought Andy and Jonathan were - never mind, come on in." Dave stepped back and Joe came into his office. When they were seated, Dave leaned back in his chair and looked at Joe. The young man's eyes were troubled, and Dave knew he needed help.

"How are things at the Ponderosa?" Dave asked.

Joe hesitated. He knew what his father had said, but surely Dave would come better prepared if he know why he was needed. On the other hand...Joe made a decision to follow his father's instructions. "I need you to come out to the Ponderosa with me, Dave, and I can't tell you why."

"Do you need Dave Clayton the minister or Sam Driscoll the gunfighter?" Dave asked. He had tried to put his gun away, but had taken it out twice - once to save Lucy and Andy and a second time when Roy had asked him to ride along to the Ponderosa days earlier after Laura Cartwright had been killed. He knew Roy was man of courage and conviction, and something had shaken Roy to the very core. Roy hadn't been able to tell Dave what bothered him that evening, and he had put it down to a natural sadness over a young woman's death. Now it seemed the old lawman might have had a different reason.

"I need - we need Dave Clayton, the man of unshakeable faith who can face down something - someone evil," Joe said.

Dave stood up, and picked up his Bible. "Let me saddle Beauty and we'll go." He stopped to tell Lucy he was going out to the Ponderosa, and to kiss her, the baby, and Joy goodbye. Then he got his coat and hat, and went out to the barn. Andy and Jonathan were watching Joe saddle the big stallion. Dave kissed the top of Andy's head and ruffled Jonathan's hair. "Be good, boys," he said.

He and Joe mounted their horses and left.

**...**

"If anyone but you had told me this..." Dave shook his head. "A devil worshipper?" He looked again at Adam's translation of Roy's muttered phrases. "Are you sure you heard him right?"

There was a moan from the guest room, and Paul went in to check his patient. Dave stood up. "I'd like to see Roy, too." He went into the guest room, and watched as Paul felt Roy's forehead. "Still running a fever."

Roy turned restlessly and called out for Mary, his wife. Dave knelt down by him, and taking the sick man's hand in his, began to pray, "O God of heavenly powers, by the might of your command you drive away from our bodies all sickness and all infirmity. Be present in your goodness with your servant, Roy Coffee, that his weakness may be banished and his strength restored; and that, his health being renewed, he may bless Your Holy Name, through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

The other men had bowed their heads as Dave prayed for Roy, and echoed his "amen." Dave put Roy's hand under the covers, and stood up. He walked back out to the great room, and sat down.

"Who do you think it might be?" he asked Ben.

"I think it's someone we know and would never suspect. Mary Rogers and her children are the only newcomers to Virginia City in the past few months, but I can't see a woman committing this kind of crime. For one thing, she wouldn't have the strength." Ben spoke thoughtfully.

Adam had looked up at the mention of Mary's name. While he knew that they had to consider all possibilities, it bothered him that she would be thought a suspect. Their friendship was deepening and growing into something more.

"What I'd like to do is go back out to the grave on the shore of Lake Tahoe. Roy interrupted whatever the person was trying to do last night, so he may try again tonight. I think we have to consider, too, that he may have a partner, someone to help him in his activities," Ben said.

By late afternoon Roy still had not recovered consciousness. He had continued to call for Mary, but then he began repeating, "Pater noster...pater noster...qui erat...in coelis..." Dave heard the prayer for himself.

"Do you have any Latin, Dave?" Ben asked.

"Some - enough to agree with Adam's translation." He looked at Adam. "I'm sorry if I sounded as if I doubted your word - it's just a devil worshipper in Virginia City is so hard to believe."

"I understand, Dave." Adam said.

...

Mary Rogers put the last stitch in the hem of the dress she was making for Martha Spencer, tied a knot, and cut the thread. She stood up, shook the dress out, and held it up. A customer in the store saw it, and smiled. "That's very pretty - could you make something like that for me?"

"I can make you something that suits you. This color is not the best for you. With your olive complexion you need something different - you want people to notice you, not the dress."

The young woman smiled, and she and Mary went over to look at bolts of fabric. Mary pulled out several for her to consider, and took the dress she'd just finished to iron. She smoothed out the wrinkles and hung it up.

Her customer had chosen the fabric and style she wanted, and Mary took her measurements. They discussed price and the date the dress would be ready, and Mary walked her customer to the door. After the young woman left, Mary looked at her watch. It was late in the afternoon, and she wasn't likely to have another customer.

She wrapped the dress up to protect it from the town's dusty streets, and left her store to walk over to the mercantile. Martha would be happy to get the dress, she knew. She'd offered to keep Caroline that day so that Mary could work on it. Mary had laughed, "What an offer! You must really want it! Is it for something special?" she teased. "Do you and John have an occasion coming soon?"

Martha's eyes had sparkled. "We're expecting something wonderful for John."

The mercantile was closed. Mary peeped in the windows to see if she could spot John, but there was no sign of him. An old man, one of Virginia City's perpetual step sitters, pulled on the hem of her skirt. "Pardon me, ma'am, but the Spencers closed early this afternoon. I reckon they're at home."

Mary thanked the man and went down the street to the Spencer home. She cut through an alley to the back street where they lived. There was no sign of Caroline out playing in their yard. Mary knocked on the door, but no one answered. She went around to the barn, and saw that both horses were gone, although the wagon was still there.

Mary went to the back door and knocked. Once again, there was no answer, but the door was unlocked. She opened the door and went inside.

It was the odor she noticed first - the sickeningly sweet smell of rotten meat. Mary walked through the house calling, "Martha? Caroline?" There was no answer. She went into the kitchen. Bloody packages of meat lay on the counter.

That explains the smell, she thought. As she moved around the room, looking for a clue as to the whereabouts of her daughter, she noticed one of the packages had come open. She looked - and looked again. It was a heart about the size of her fist - a human heart. Childhood tales of Bluebeard and Mr. Fox crowded into her mind.

Then she remembered the child for whom she'd made the shroud, and she had only one thought, Caroline!

Mary ran out the back door and down the alley to the sheriff's office. Clem had just finished his walk around town and was sitting down with a cup of coffee when she burst in, hair falling down and eyes wild. For a second he didn't recognize her.

"My daughter's missing! I think the Spencers have taken her!" she cried.

Clem stood up. He remembered his mother getting upset and his father would sit her down and say, "Now just calm down. Clara Lee, and let's talk this thing through."He decided to try it with Mrs. Rogers. He pulled a chair out, and tried to guide her to it.

"Now just have a seat, Mrs. Rogers, and we'll talk -"

Mary cut him off. "I need help to find my daughter. Martha Spencer offered to watch her today while I finished sewing a dress for her. I went to deliver the dress, and they weren't there! And Caroline wasn't there! Their horses are gone -"

Clem interrupted her and patted her on the shoulder. "Now, now, Mrs. Rogers, you're just upsetting yourself over nothing. The Spencers are fine people, and you have nothing to be concerned about if they're watching your girl. Caroline probably stopped to play on her way home, and the Spencers may have gone out for a little ride to enjoy the fall air. It's a pretty day, and we won't get too many more like it before winter sets in."

Mary felt like slapping the young man. "Where is Sheriff Coffee?"

"Well, ma'am, he isn't here right now. He went out to the Ponderosa to see Ben Cartwright, but I expect him back soon."

Worse than useless, Mary thought. She left his office and went home. They kept their horse and buggy in a small shed adjacent to their house. Mary quickly saddled Whickery, and mounted him. She rode him out of town at a gallop, people shouting at her as she rode too fast through the streets.

When they reached the Ponderosa, Whickery was in a lather. Mary tumbled out of her saddle, and ran to the door, beating on it. Hoss answered it and caught her as she fell into the room. "Where's the sheriff?" she demanded. She pushed past Hoss, and into the great room. Five men turned and looked at her in surprise. "I need Sheriff Coffee! Where is he?" Adam came forward and took her hand. "Mary, what's wrong?"

"I need Sheriff Coffee!" Her voice was shaking and her face was white.

Ben Cartwright answered her. "He's here, Mary, but he's been injured. What's wrong? What's happened?"

"My daughter, my Caroline - I think the Spencers took her!"

Adam led her to the settee and sat her down while Paul poured her a brandy and held it to her lips. She sipped, sputtered, and pushed it away. "I was making Martha a dress. She said she needed it soon for a special occasion and offered to keep Caroline for me while I finished it today. I took it over to the mercantile and it was closed. I walked over to their house, and no one was home and the horses were gone. I knocked on the back door, and when no one answered, I went in and called for Caroline and Martha. There was a smell," Mary shuddered as she remembered it. "It came from the kitchen, and I went back there. There were bloody packages on the counter - one had come open and it was a heart! I remembered the baby and Laura, and I realized..." He voice trembled, and she paused to get control of herself. "I ran to the sheriff's office, and Clem told me that Roy had come out here. He didn't tell me that Roy was hurt." She took a deep breath and stood up. "Well, if Roy can't help me - I have to find them."

Adam put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Mary, you've answered a very important question for us. Clem didn't tell you Roy was hurt because he didn't know. Whoever hurt him must believe he's either dead or too injured to be a threat."

"Caroline -" Mary breathed.

"We think we know where the Spencers will take Caroline, and we'll be able to capture them and save her, but we'll have to wait until tonight." Mary almost fainted at his words.

"My child is in the hands of killers and you want me to wait until tonight?" she was shocked.

"We don't know where they are now, Mary, but we believe we know where they're going to be," Ben said. He looked up as Hoss came back inside.

"Miss Mary, I put your horse up. You rode him pretty hard." Hoss reproved her.

"Mary's brought us some important information, Hoss," Ben said. "It seems the Spencers are the killers. They've taken Caroline."

Hoss's face flushed. "That poor little thing."

Hop Sing came in with a cup of tea for Mary. "Drink this tea, Mrs. Rogers."

She was ready to scream with frustration. "These monsters have my child, and you want me to be calm and drink tea? If you don't want to help me, fine - I'll go after my baby by myself." She turned to leave and found Dave Clayton blocking her way.

"Mary, we understand how you feel. You're going up against something - someone - unbelievably evil. Sit down and drink Hop Sing's tea. Rest and come with us tonight. You can save Caroline and help us stop the Spencers from hurting anyone else. If you leave now and try to find her on your own, you probably won't succeed in time, and you may put yourself in danger." She started to protest and he went on, "I know - you'd die for your child, but for now you must do something harder - wait for a few hours and work with us to save her and others."

She realized the truth of his words. She sat down on the settee and sipped the tea Hop Sing had brought her. He'd added a little hartshorn to it, and, after drinking it, she dozed off. Ben shifted her so that she was lying down. Hoss covered her with a blanket and put a pillow under her head. Then Ben, Hoss, and Joe sat down and began to clean their guns. Dave opened his Bible and read. Paul checked on Roy one more time, and then said goodbye to the Cartwrights and Dave.

"I need to check on my other patients, but I'll be available tonight if you need me." he told them. Ben thanked him, and the doctor left.

Adam went outside to Peggy's new swing where he found Dandan was pushing Peggy. He pushed her for a few minutes himself, and Hop Sing came out to call Dandan to help him in the kitchen. He continued to play with Peggy, and then took her inside. They went up the backstairs so that she wouldn't see the men in the great room or Mary sleeping on the settee.

When they got to Peggy's room, Adam sat down in the rocking chair while Peggy fetched her new book. "Read to me, Papa." She climbed up his lap and he opened the book to _Cinderella, or The Glass Slipper. "_Once there was a gentleman who married, for his second wife, the proudest and most haughty woman that was ever seen. She had, by a former husband, two daughters of her own, who were, indeed, exactly like her in all things. He had likewise, by another wife, a young daughter, but of unparalleled goodness and sweetness of temper, which she took from her mother, who was the best creature in the world..."

They read through the afternoon, and Adam finished the story..."She was taken to the young prince, dressed as she was. He thought she was more charming than before, and, a few days after, married her. Cinderella, who was no less good than beautiful, gave her two sisters lodgings in the palace, and that very same day matched them with two great lords of the court. Moral: Beauty in a woman is a rare treasure that will always be admired. Graciousness, however, is priceless and of even greater value. This is what Cinderella's godmother gave to her when she taught her to behave like a queen. Young women, in the winning of a heart, graciousness is more important than a beautiful hairdo. It is a true gift of the fairies. Without it nothing is possible; with it, one can do anything."

Peggy looked up at Adam. "Papa, do you think I have graciousness?"

Adam cuddled her. "Yes, my little princess, you have beauty and graciousness. You are as good as you are beautiful, and we love you very much."

Ben stepped into the room with a small pile of clothes over one arm. "Son, we're getting ready to leave in a few minutes."

He went downstairs and gently woke Mary. "We're getting ready to leave, dear. Here are some clothes and a pair of riding boots that belonged to my late wife. I think they might fit you." He led Mary upstairs to a guest room to change clothes. She slipped off her shirtwaist, skirt, and shoes, and dressed quickly in the divided skirt, boots, shirt, and jacket. She took her clothes downstairs, and Ben asked her, "Can you shoot, Mary?"

"Yes, I've been practicing with a rifle, but I didn't think to bring it with me."

"I have a rifle you can use, and Hoss has saddled one of our horses for you. Your horse is still tired." Mary thanked him, and followed him outside.


	22. Chapter 22

The company rode into the woods. They took a long route around to the far side of Lake Tahoe. They dismounted in the woods, and tied their horses off before moving closer to the lake. Ben spaced them apart at short distances, and, except for Dave, cautioned them not to fire until he gave the signal. Then they sat down to wait.

The night was still except for the occasional bird call and rustlings of small animals. Mary sat in her cover, praying for her daughter's safety. It occurred to her that the men had treated her with respect, not questioning her right to go with them to save her child. They had treated her as an equal, not a creature to be placed on a pedestal and admired and protected from the world.

Dave knelt behind a tree, praying for the night's success, for the safety of each person there, and for the souls of the fallen who had come to worship Evil in its worst form. He'd known many who had put other things before the Lord - money, women, power, success - but he'd never met anyone who deliberately set out to honor Satan. He'd known John and Martha Spencer ever since he'd come to Virginia City. When he'd first moved into the parsonage, they had come to call with a wagonload of supplies. John served as a deacon for the church, and Martha was leader of the Women's Auxiliary. He wondered at them - they'd been an important part of Virginia City's society and business community.

Adam sat watching the lakeshore, and thinking about the differences between Laura and Mary. There was very little comparison, he decided. Both women were young widows with young children, and there the similarities stopped. Where Laura had looked for someone else to handle her problems, Mary had taken matters into her own hands and acted for her children's benefit. The trip to Virginia City must have been arduous, but he'd never heard Mary utter a word of complaint about it. Her children were bright and healthy - well, Caroline's color was better. She'd been a pale little thing when he'd first seen her. He wondered what she thought of him and Peggy. Yes, he'd always have to consider Peggy in whatever he did.

Hoss and Joe sat under their trees, wishing that their lives could go back to normal, that they would be able to ride into Virginia City and visit the mercantile for supplies and candy. They mourned their old friends, the Spencers, and wondered what could have happened to change them so much.

Ben sat in his cover remembering the first year at the Ponderosa. It had been much smaller then, but all he could handle by himself with two young sons. The first time he'd gone into John Spencer's mercantile, he'd carried Hoss on his hip and had Adam by the hand. He had filed his first land claim, and they were still camping out, sleeping in the wagon and cooking over a camp fire. He'd checked his cash to be sure of how much he had, and spent only that amount for supplies. Martha Spencer had come out and seen the children, and, with Ben's permission, had given them each a cookie. He'd never forgotten how Adam's eyes had shone while he enjoyed the unexpected treat or how grateful he'd been for her kindness to his children.

John Spencer had offered to open an account for him when he heard that they were going to be living near, but Ben had refused, not wanting to accept credit. Later that year he'd come back to ask if he might open an account - Adam and Hoss had both fallen ill, and it had taken all his savings to buy medicine for them. The boys had recovered, but Ben was broke. John had made it easy for him, sparing his pride as much as possible. Ben had gotten the supplies he needed, John had gained a customer for life, and both had found a good friend in each other.

The horses nickered in the distance, and the watchers' attention was turned away from the lakeshore for a moment. The horses sensed the presence of the wolf pack, but the humans didn't know they were near. The pack split up and moved stealthily towards the lakeshore. They knew the Ulfheobar and his mate would be here tonight. He hadn't been able to finish his ceremony last night because of the old lawman.

Will and Ayesha were the closest to the humans. Ayesha was near Mary, and Will was near Ben. Ayesha looked at Mary, and wondered what would make the young woman come hunting for the Ulfheobar.

Will eyed Ben, and wondered if he'd read the letter and what he'd made of it. Then he put it out of his mind - he would never know. His transition was complete - he was a wolf with a bit of humanity left in him - enough to need to protect his family from this evil couple.

They could see the lakeshore clearly in the moonlight. The grave looked undisturbed, and Ben hoped that John and Martha hadn't realized that the bodies had been removed and branches substituted. He could see where the fire had been built the night before, and he wondered if John would use the same site.

The moon passed behind a cloud, and they heard hoofbeats in the darkness. As the cloud moved slowly on, they saw two riders on the beach. They stopped and dismounted before they reached the grave. As they walked towards it, Ben could see one of the riders dressed in a wolfskin, wearing the skull of a wolf (he presumed it was a wolf) on his head. The other rider - Martha - carried a small child - it was Caroline, and she was limp in Martha's arms. Mary started up when she saw her daughter, but she caught herself and eased back down. They made their way to the grave, and Martha put Caroline down on top of it.

She and John gathered kindling, and he built a fire on the shore. They added wood until the flames were leaping high, and then he began to move around it. He was chanting something, and his watchers finally made out, "Pater noster, qui erat in coelis' sanctificature nomen tuum: Adveniat regnum tuum; fiat voluntas tua, sicut in coelo, et in terra. Panem nostr-"

"STOP!" Dave could stand no more, and his shout rang out through the night air. John and Martha Spencer stood frozen, staring at him as he ran out of the woods towards them. "STOP!" he shouted again. "How dare you profane those sacred words!"

John stared at him for another few seconds and then pointed his finger at Dave and began to growl at him. The growling gradually became words, and John began moving closer to the man. Dave held up his Bible, and thundered, "The Lord rebuke thee!" He continued to stride towards John who backed away from him. When Dave was even with Caroline, he stooped and picked up the child in one arm. Ben, Adam, Hoss, Joe, and Mary came out of the woods, their guns pointed at John and Martha Spencer.

Ben spoke, and his voice sounded old and tired and sad. "John, Martha, it's over. We found the bodies of the young couple you killed. Did you murder the baby, too? Did you kill Laura Cartwright, Will's wife? Confess now. It's only a matter of time to prove what we suspect."

John Spencer took off the wolf skull, and looked at Ben. His eyes blazed with madness. "You puny little man!" he growled. "You don't understand the power in the hearts of others! You have come here tonight and robbed me of my destiny."

"Your destiny, Mr. Spencer?" Adam asked.

Martha turned on him. "Be quiet, you stupid fool! You know nothing of us!" She watched as Mary ran towards Dave and Caroline."That child's heart would have been pure enough for tonight's ceremony."

Mary reached Dave, and took Caroline in her arms. She put her ear to her daughter's chest. "She's alive - I can hear her heart beat." Mary sat down with her child in her lap, and rocked her.

"There may yet be a chance," Martha muttered. She drew out a pistol, and, before anyone realized what she was about, she fired a shot at Caroline. Mary turned to protect her daughter with her body, and the bullet hit her in the back. She fell over on top of Caroline, still shielding the girl from harm.

The men were unable to believe their eyes, but Ayesha was in motion before they knew she was there. Before Martha could fire another shot, Ayesha was on top of her. Martha screamed once, and that was all. Ayesha dragged her dead body a few feet and dropped it. She sat down next to it, as if daring anyone to take it from her.

John Spencer stood still and stared at Martha. He looked at Ayesha. "You killed her! You killed my mate! I am the Ulfheobar and I will be the Wolf Master! You must obey me!"

He drew a gun from somewhere and pointed it at Ayesha, but before he could fire it, Will attacked. He had Spencer by the throat, and killed him in an instant. The men stood still, watching and knowing they were seeing things they would never understand. As they looked on, the rest of the pack joined their leaders on the shore. Ben, Adam, Hoss, Joe, and Dave stared at them. The wolves were huge, much larger than any they'd ever seen before. The large gray wolf, the one who'd killed John Spencer, made his way over to Ben. He licked Ben's hand, and Ben looked down at him. There was something familiar about his eyes. "Will?" he whispered. No, it was impossible. The wolf licked his hand again and walked into the trees. The big female followed him along with the rest of the pack.

Dave was bending over Mary and Caroline. "Mary's wounded in the back of her shoulder. The bullet's still in her." He put aside to examine Caroline. "Caroline is sleeping so deeply she must be drugged."

Hoss and Joe put the fire out and joined Dave, Ben, and Adam as they gathered around Mary and Caroline. Ben and Dave slipped off Mary's jacket. The wound was still bleeding. Dave folded his handkerchief into a pad, and pressed it down on top of the wound. Ben tied it into place with his, and then the two men carefully lifted Mary and carried her to the horses. Hoss mounted Chubb, and they handed her up to him.

Joe picked up Caroline and carried her to Cochise. She was so small and light, he could mount with her in his arms. Dave rode back to Virginia City for Paul. He caught him as he was driving up to his barn.

"Paul, come with me to the Ponderosa. Mary Rogers has been shot in the shoulder and her daughter is drugged." Paul turned around and rode back out with Dave.

When the Cartwrights reached home, Hoss handed Mary down to Ben and Adam. They carried her up to the guest room, and laid her down. Hop Sing and Dandan were behind them. Adam went to his room, and got a clean nightshirt from his chest. He took it back to the guest room, and knocked on the door. Hop Sing opened it, and Adam handed him the shirt. "What can I do?" Adam asked.

"Put more water on to boil," Hop Sing told him. "We must have everything ready when the doctor arrives."

Adam went downstairs and filled two of Hop Sing's big pots with water. He put them on the back of the stove and built up the fire. As they began to heat, he heard the sound of horses outside. Dave and Paul entered a few seconds later. "Where-?" Paul asked.

"Upstairs in the room across from Peggy's," Adam answered. Paul ran up the steps. Dave and Adam were left in the great room. Roy groaned, and they went to his side.

"Adam? Dave?" the older man asked.

Dave knelt beside him. "Roy, you're going to be all right. It was John and Martha Spencer."

Roy winced and closed his eyes. "I knew it would be a friend." Tears leaked from his closed lids and Dave wiped them away. "Was anyone hurt?" he asked.

"Mary Rogers was shot and her daughter was drugged. Paul is with them now."

Roy shook his head from side to side. "I should have...should have..." Dave took Roy's hand in his. "Shhh," he said. "You did your best, Roy. No one could have anticipated devil worshipers here in Virginia City. John Spencer longed for power so much he lost his mind, and Martha encouraged him. You couldn't have suspected them of insanity. I know I didn't."

There was a noise on the stairs, and Adam looked around to see Joe and Hop Sing coming down with Caroline. He went over to them. "How is she?"

"Dr. Martin said to give her some charcoal and water. It will make her sick, but it will help her get rid of whatever drug she was given," Hop Sing told him.

Adam saw that Dave was caring for Roy, and he followed Hop Sing and Joe into the kitchen. Joe sat down with Caroline in his lap, and held her while Hop Sing prepared the charcoal and water. He managed to get her to swallow it. In a very minutes she was sick. Hop Sing held a bowl under her chin, and, after the first spasm of sickness passed, Joe handed her to Adam and scooted out the door to be sick himself. Adam held Caroline until she stopped vomiting. She was conscious and crying. Hop Sing gave a sip of water and told her to wash out her mouth. She rinsed her mouth and spit the water into the bowl. Hop Sing washed her face, and Adam carried her upstairs.

The guest room door was closed, and Adam heard Mary cry out in pain. He took Caroline into Peggy's room, and slipped off her shoes. He put her in bed with Peggy, and sat with the girls to be sure that they were sleeping peacefully. He was watching them when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. Ben motioned him to come into the hall.

Paul was there. "Dandan is sitting with Mary. I got the bullet out, and she should be all right if there's no infection. If she can stay here tonight, Marian and I will come out tomorrow for her and move her to my clinic. Can you keep Caroline?"

"Certainly, Paul," Ben said. "We can keep Mary."

Paul shook his head. "I want her where I can keep my eye on her. She lost a lot of blood, and I'm worried about an infection."

Ben understood. "We can bring her in early tomorrow, Paul."

"Thank you, Ben." Paul left for home and a few hours of sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning Dandan woke Caroline early and took the little girl into see her mother. Mary was awake and anxious to see her daughter. She lay on her side propped up with pillows. Mary held her arms open and Caroline ran to her. "Mother!"

Mary held her close. "My dear sweet girl, how do you feel?"

"I was sick last night, but I feel better this morning." Caroline snuggled close.

"Do you remember anything about yesterday?" Mary asked.

Caroline wrinkled her forehead in thought. "Well, I remember that Mrs. Spencer and I had a tea party with real tea. It tasted funny, but she said it was an herbal tea. It made me sleepy and she told me to lie down and take a nap. Then I was in the kitchen with Mr. Cartwright, and I was sick, Mother. After I got over being sick, he put me to bed with Peggy."

Mary breathed a prayer of thanks that Caroline had no memory of the terrible events from last night. "Caroline, Mother got hurt last night. I have to go to Dr. Martin's clinic for a few days. I spoke with Mr. Ben Cartwright this morning, and he offered to keep you while I'm in the clinic. You and Peggy can share her room."

Caroline hid her face in her mother's neck and whimpered. Mary shifted her a bit.

"Caroline, I need you to be big and stay here. You and Peggy will have fun - it's only for a few days."

Caroline sat up and looked at her mother. "All right," she said reluctantly.

"Mary, we have the buckboard ready for you." Mary and Caroline looked around. Adam and Hop Sing were standing in the door. "We've put a small mattress in the back for you."

Mary kissed Caroline goodbye, and put her to the side. She tried to sit up, but Hop Sing held her back gently. "You have lost too much blood, Mrs. Rogers. You must allow Adam to carry you." He wrapped a quilt around her, and Adam stepped forward. He bent over her. "Mary, can you put your arms around my neck?"

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he lifted her carefully. He stood up with her. "This can't be good for your back," she said.

"My back is fine," Adam told her. He carried her downstairs and outside to the buckboard. Hoss was standing in the back of the wagon, and Adam handed her to him. Hoss laid her down on the mattress, and Adam climbed up and sat next to her. Hoss climbed over the seat and took up the reins.

He tried to avoid the roughest parts of the road as he drove Mary to Virginia City, but they hadn't gone far before she was biting her lip to keep from crying out. Adam took hold of her hands. "Cry if you need to, Mary," he said. "You don't have to be brave for us."

They hit a deep rut in the road, and Mary cried out in pain. Adam hoped she would faint, but she remained conscious. She gripped his hands, and he began to sing to her in a soft low voice.

_"Down in the valley, the valley so low,_

_ Hang your head over, hear the wind blow._

_ Hear the wind blow, love, hear the wind blow. _

_ Hang your head over, hear the wind blow."_

Mary relaxed and breathed easier. Adam continued to sing to her until Hoss stopped at Paul Martin's office and clinic. Marian opened the door and came out as Adam and Hoss carefully moved Mary from the wagon and carried her between them into the clinic. Marian led the way to the bed she'd prepared for Mary, and they laid her down and then went into the waiting room. Marian checked her wound and stitches and went out to reassure them that there was no bleeding and the stitches were in place.

Adam sighed in relief, and he and Hoss left and went to the parsonage. Dave and Lucy were having coffee and invited the Cartwrights to join them. They gave the couple of report on Mary. "We have Caroline out at the Ponderosa. We can take Jonathan if he wants to be with his sister," Hoss offered.

"He and Andy are asleep," said Lucy.

"Don't wake them," Adam said. "I'm sure I'll be bringing Caroline in to see her mother, so I can get him tomorrow if he wants to come out to the ranch."

Hoss laughed suddenly. "I just realized that we didn't even ask you if you could keep him while Mary's at the clinic."

The Mathews smiled at each other. "It's a sign of good friends that you knew you didn't have to ask - you knew what the answer would be. The boy's no trouble, and he may want to stay here to be closer to his mother. We'll asked him when he wakes up," Dave said.

Adam and Hoss finished their coffee and left for home.

**...**

The next day Adam rode Sport into town with Caroline perched in front of him. They went to the clinic where Caroline enjoyed some time with her mother. Dave had brought Jonathan in to see Mary, and the family enjoyed a little reunion. Mary was still very weak, and Dave took the children back to the parsonage with him for dinner. Adam stayed with Mary. He'd brought a favorite book of poems by Alfred Lord Tennyson, and he read to her until she fell asleep. He left the book with her and went down to the parsonage to get Caroline. After discussing it with his mother, Jonathan had decided to stay with Dave and his family so he could be close to her.

Their routine was set for the next few weeks. Adam brought Caroline in to see her mother several times a week. Dave managed to have Jonathan at the clinic around the same time so the family could talk and the children could see each other. They would walk down to the parsonage with Dave for dinner while Adam and Mary spent time together.

One day after the children had been there, Mary asked Adam about the Spencers. "I asked Paul and Marian about them," she said, "and they changed the subject. Please tell me what happened."

Adam sighed. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Mary thought for a minute. "Martha was pointing her gun at Caroline."

Adam said, "You covered Caroline with your body, and she shot you instead of Caroline. Did you see the wolves?"

"I saw one wolf - a big gray one that was on my right just as I saw Martha with Caroline. I didn't alert anyone because I didn't want to warn John and Martha that we were there. Why do you ask about the wolves?"

Adam took a deep breath. "After you were hit, the wolf attacked Martha and killed her. There was a second gray wolf who attacked John and killed him."

Mary stared at him. "I know," Adam said. "It sounds incredible, but it was as if the wolves were helping us that night. The rest of the wolf pack was near, and after the first two wolves killed the Spencers, they left the shore. Oh, one wolf - the one who killed John Spencer - licked Pa's hand before he left."

Mary shook her head. "It sounds like a plot from a dime novel. What happened after that?"

"We were concerned about you and Caroline, so we left the Spencers as they lay on the shore. We took you and Caroline back to the Ponderosa, and Dave rode into town to get Paul. He gave Caroline some charcoal and water, and that helped her get rid of whatever drug the Spencers had given her. After that he operated on you and got the bullet out."

"I remember bits and pieces of the ride to the Ponderosa and the operation," Mary said. "Mostly I remember that it hurt."

"It was late the next day when Clem came out and we went to the shore to get the Spencers' bodies. They weren't there."

Mary flinched. "You mean something had eaten..." She couldn't finish the sentence.

Adam shook his head. "No, there were no signs of anything like that. I mean, their bodies were not where they'd fallen. There were a couple of scorch marks where they'd lain, but that was all."

Mary shivered, and Adam took her hands in his. "I shouldn't have told you - I'm sorry."

"No, I wanted to know - I asked you to tell me. I just didn't expect it to be so..." she searched for the right word, "mysterious and...and terrible."

"Do you think you and your children will stay here?" Adam asked.

"Of course," Mary said. "Insanity - or whatever this was - isn't limited to Virginia City. When I rode out to the Ponderosa that afternoon, you and your family and Dave never questioned my right to go with you to rescue my daughter. That would never have happened at home. Life is hard out here, but I like being treated as if I had common sense and intelligence."

Adam was still holding her hands, and he brought them to his lips and kissed them. "Mary, over these last few months, I've come to know you, respect you, and love you. Will you marry me?"

Mary was silent. She stared at the man before her. He was one of the most eligible bachelors in the territory. Educated, wealthy, and sophisticated, he was the dream of many a maiden and her mother. "Why?" she asked. "Are you looking for a mother for Peggy?"

Adam was surprised by the question. "No, although she's an important part of my life now, and I have to consider her just as you must consider Caroline and Jonathan." He let go of her hands and stood up. "Mary Rogers, I love you. I love you, and I want to live with you, take care of you, and grow old with you. I want you for my wife."

Mary looked up at him. It was not the most romantic proposal she had ever heard, but it was honest. "I believe that I can trust my future and that of my children to you. You're a good man, and I love you and respect you. Yes, I will marry you."

He knelt beside her and kissed her gently. They smiled at each other. "Should I get permission from Jonathan?" he asked.

**...**

Two weeks later the Cartwright and Rogers families stayed after church on Sunday. Paul and Marian Martin and Roy Coffee joined them as Adam Cartwright and Mary Rogers became husband and wife. After the ceremony, everyone went out to the Ponderosa for a special celebration that included fireworks, to the delight of all the children and Hoss and Joe.


End file.
